Hope You like Journey !
by Ms. RavenVioleta
Summary: Tidak hanya perjalanan menyenengkan saja yang akan menjadi kisah manis nantinya. Bagaimana dengan perjalanan ah bukan tapi pelarian yang penuh dengan tekanan? lets read. . hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiiii, Semua perkenalkan saya Author yang hilang di 2 fanfic sebelumnya yang belum juga kelar sampai sekarang. Saya jelmaan dari Annisa Hime. Mungkin sudah ada yang baca **'How dare you are'** atau **'Our Destiny?'** Yah itu dia fanfic gagal saya. Karena ada keslahan dan membuat akun saya tersebut rusak jadilah sekarang saya buat baru lagi. Saya masih tetap penggila Naruto, Sasuhina, dan Manchester United. Sekarang saya mencoba kembali menjadi author setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi silent reader SASUHINA. Meski ini mungkin juga jauh dari kata sempurna, semoga bisa disenangi. . heee. Mari silahkan dibaca.

Oia ini Rate M, jadi ini say adedikasikan untuk Reader 17th keatas. Tapi di chap pertama ini memang belum kentara kearah sana, namun tetap tulisan say ini saya dedikasikan untuk Reader 16th keatas. Terimakasih.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Disatu aula besar disebuah Hotel di tokyo, sedang ada konfrensi pers sebuah film yang telah menjadi trending topik dijepang dan sekitarnya. Dimana film tersebut telah selesai digarap dan siap untuk ditayangkan di salah satu stasiuntv jepang. Setelah beberapa para wartawan menunggu para pemainnya akhirnya merekapun datang.

Diawali oleh Gaara yang menggunaka setelan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing dibiarkan terbuka, dipadu jas kulit coklat dan celana bahan putih dan sepatu pantofel coklat senada dengan jaketnya.

Kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura yang menyanggul ringan rambutnya dipadu dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna silver sepahanya dan sepatu high heels pinknya senada dengan rambut dan aksesoris yang ada di rambutdan lehernya membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan anggun.

Lalu Sasuke dengan setelan jas hitamnya dengan kemeja putih dipadu dengan dasi merah dan sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Berwibawa.

Kemudian Hinata dengan rambut sepinggangnya yang diikat pony tail, mengenakan dress biru tuanya seatas dengkul dengan pita merah di pinggangnya dipadu aksesoris tidak berlebihan yang ia kenakan dan dengan high heels biru mengkilapnya, girlly sekali.

" Tolong lebih mesra donkkkk. . . " pinta para reporter kepada keempat pemeran Film yang film tersebut akan diputar beberapa hari lagi.

" Tolong berpose seperti alaur difilm donk Sakura san, Sasuke san, Hinata chan, Gaara san. "

Dan merekapun berpose dengan tangan kiri Gaara memeluk pinggang Sakura, dan Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Gaara dengan wajah memandang kamera wartawan dan kaki kanannya diangkat sedikit keatas agak centil, dan Sasuke yang berada dikiri Sakura tadinya namun kini ada dibelakang Sakura karena pose Sakura barusan hanya memandang intens Sakura dengan pandangan yang seolah tersakiti dengan hanya berdiri menghadap depan dengan kedua tangannya dilesakkan di kantong celanya, sedang Hinata berpose disebelah kiri Sasuke dengan menarik dasi merah yang Sasuke kenakan dengan senyum bahagianya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di lengan Sasuke.

Jpretttttt Jpretttt Jprettttttt

Ya begitulah kiranya alur film mereka. Cinta dari berbagai sisi meski diakhir hanya dua sisi yang akhirnya bersatu. Film mereka memang belum tayang, namun banyak sudah yang menantinya. Selain sekuel dari film tersebut yang menarik, para pemainnyalah yang sebenarnya membuat film tersebut ditunggu. Bagaimana tidak, di film tersebut dibintangi oleh keempat pemeran utama yang adalah para artis, aktor dan aktris papan atas yang sedang naik daun.

Gaara, seorang pemuda yang banyak digilai oleh kaum hawa baik anak-anak sampai ibu-ibu. Parasnya yang rupawan ditunjang dengan penampilannya diatas panggung yang selalu memukau jika tampil dengan para personel boybandnya. Dan dia pun dikenal dengan pribadi yang ramah kepada para fansnya. Jelas dia digilai para wanita-wanita, dan tidak jarang pula laki-laki yang terobsesi dengannya.

Skura, Seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan paras cantik yang bukan main. Merupakan seorang aktris yang sudah membintangi banyak film-film berkualitas. Terlebih lagi dia telah menandatangani kontrak untuk pembuatan film bertemakan cinta yang juga dibintangi oleh Daniel Redcliff di inggris. Meskipun dibanyak berita infotiment yang menyebutnya sebagai player karena telah banyak berganti-ganti pacar, itu tidak membuat sinarnya didunia akting meredup. Para fansnya sudah dipastikan ada dibelah dunia manapun.

Sasuke, sitampan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model emo ini adalah aktor laga papan atas. Info tentangnya yang cukup sulit didapat membuatnya semakin membuat pendudukbumi ini menggilainya. Terutama para wanita yang sungguh tidak mampu menepis kharismanya tersebut. Sempat beberapakali dia bekerjasama dengan pemain laga internasional misalnya saja Jeckie chan, Jet lee, Bruce Willis, Will Smith, dan terakhir dia telah merampungkan film laganya bersama Iko Uwais dan Keenu Reevrs. Belum pernah ada infotiment yang mendapatkan informasi tentang asmaranya. Terlebih syaratnya jika dalam filmnya terdapat adegan ciuman, dia hanya akan melakukan satu kali tidak ada 'CUT' atau 'Ulang', Itulah yang membuatnya semakin banyak penggemar tiap menitnya. Banyak yang penasaran dibuatnya dna membuat banyak yang mengharap banyak atas kerahasiaannya tersebut.

Hinata, Gadis 20th yang sukses berkarir sebagai personil Girlband selama 5th belakangan. Parasnya begitu cantik dengan surai keunguan dan dengan mata bulannya serta tubuhnya yang proporsional itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna dimata para laki-laki. Selama 5th ini membuat girlbandnya menjadi no.1 di jepang dan sudah mendunia tentunya. Meskipun bukan center digirlbandnya namun ia merupakan personil terfavorit di girlbandnya. Lalu lalangnya didunia tariksuara serta dance tidak bisa diragukanlagi dengan bukti banyak penghargaan yang didapatnya baik bersama girlbandnya ataupun pribadinya. Wajahnya yang imut-imut dan tingkahnya yang tidak dibuat-buat seperti para personel girlband pada umumnya membuat dirinya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Para kaum adam tidak sanggup sepertinya menolak daya tarik tersebut, bagitupun para kaum hawa yang memandang kagum dirinya maupun iri padanya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya memncicipi dunia akting, tentu para fans ataupun hattersnya sangat menanti-nanti film yang dibintangi olehnya ini.

" Bisa tolong disebutkan anda sekalian berperan sebagai siapa difilm tersebut?" pinta seorang wartawan pada mereka.

" Saya berperan sebagai Rei Kagawa, pria kaya yang liar yang berubah menjadi penuh cinta setelah bertemu Ayana untuk kedua kalinya." Gaara menjelaskan perannya.

" Ne, saya sebagai Ayana yang sangat berkharisma. Ini sangat sulit untuk saya jalani dimana gosip buruk tentang saya sedang santer terdengar ya. . . hahaha" Sakura sedikit bercanda pada penjelasannya. " disini saya merupakan gadis yang sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya yang sepihak. Hingga mencoba berubah setelah bertemu Takuma, namun saat sedang mencoba seolah ini seperti didunia nyata sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Cinta pertamaku kembali lagi. Begitulah." Sakura melanjutkan.

" Saya sebagai Takuma, seorang guru di sekolah menengah yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Ayana yang menurutnya mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Umum memang alasannya, namun kelamaan Takuma sadar bukan sosok ibunya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Ayana. Namun ada rahasia disana." Sasuke menjelaskan perannya.

" Haiii saya Hinata, ini pertama kalinya saya berakting pada sebuah film. Tapi aku ingin protes, pak Produser kenapa kau memberikanku peran ini huuu? Coba lihat peran mereka semua sangat bagus, membuat sangat ditunggu ditiap episodenya." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ketiga teman mainnya yang kontan membuat semua tertawa termasuk ketiga teman mainnya di film tersebut.

" hahhhh, baik aku disini sebaga Mayu, gadis SMA yang menyukai gurunya yaitu Takuma san. Aku sangat menyebalkan difilm ini. Haaaahhh, aku harap kalian mengerti ya. Heheheh, tidak-tidak aku disini cukup berperan. Merupakan gadis miskin, pekerja keras, centil jika dekat dengan Takuma san, dan merupakan gadis patuh pada ayah dan ibunya. Aku sangat bangga pada peran ini. Aku sebagai gadis hebat disini. Heee, Arigatou" Jelas Hinata bangga.

" Hinata chan, sebagai film pertamamu di adegan mana yang paling kau sukai dan anjurkan pada kami agar jangan sampai terlewatkan?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

" Ohhh, tentu di setiap episodenya jangan sampai terlewatkan karena jika sampai terlewat sedikit saja kau akan menyesal. Film ini sangat dekat dengan dunia nyata maka ini tidak akan membosankan. Adegan yang aku suka adalah pada saat aku kepasar dengan ibuku dan kami kecopetan lalu Takuma san dan dan menghajar para pencopet itu hingga babak belur. Sungguh aku baru tau jika Sasuke san benar-benar jago berkelahi, beliau tidak menggukana pemaran pengganti sungguh. Kau belajar dimana Sasuke san?" Goda Hinata.

" Ck, kau terlambat jika baru tahu. Semua sudah tahu aku anti pemeran pengganti." Sasuke menimpali.

" Ohhh, payah aku ya. Tapi satu adegan yang membuatku benar-benar sakit adalah pada saat aku berkata pada Takuma san ' Sudahlah Takuma sensei, aku baik-baik saj. Aku mohon jangan kesini lagi. Aku- aku sungguh sudah sadar, benar katamu aku hanya mengagumimu.'. aduhhhhhh aku benar-benar merasa sakit, seperti tidak rela aku membiarkannya pergi. Heee. Memang sebenarnya maumu apa sih Takuma san? Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

" Lihat saja nanti difilmnya, Love Me Twice 4 hari lagi." Sontak membuat semuanya tertawa.

Ya begitulah Hinata polos. Tidak ada jaim-jaimnya, begitulah dia apa adanya. Tanpa ia sadari dari tiap pernyataannya barusan membuat para pemirsa yang menonton konferensi pers film Love Me Twice tersebut tak sabar melihat adegan-adegan yang disebutkan Hinata tadi.

" Lalu Gaara san, dari info yang kami dengar anda beberapa kali mengulang adegan ciuman anda dengan Sakura san ya?boleh diceritakan kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya seorang wartawan lagi.

" Ehem, begitu ya? Ahahaha bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sakura san?" Gaara mempersilahkan Sakura.

" Ahhh iya, itu mungkin karena saya terlalu nervous kali ya karena berpasangan dengan pria tampan seperti Gaara san maka kata produser feelnya tidak sampai. Entahlah seperinya itu sudah kita lakukan dengan sepenuh hati ya Gaara san? Ahahaha tapi setelah take keempat kami mencoba memahami kenapa ciuman itu terjadi sebagai Ayana dan Rei. Akhirnya kami dapatkan feel tersebut." Jelas Sakura panjang.

" Dan bagaiman saat anda berciuman dengan Sasuke san, Sakura chan? Apakah langsung mendapat feelnya? Atau diulang juga?" tanya lagi yang lain.

" Itu ya? Emmmm cukup satu kali dan kami berhasil. Ya kalian tahulah kenapa. . . ahahaha" yang lainpun ikut tertawa seperti menegrti.

" Wah beruntungnya Sakura san dapat ciuman dari dua orang tampan dan ini pertama kalinya kalian semua bertemu di satu film kan?" tanya seorang wartawati.

" Benar!" Sakura menjawab.

" Bagaimana Hinata chan, dengan adegan Ciuman anda?"

Blushhhh, wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab pertanyaaan.

" Kami berciuman sangat singkat karena disitu memang bisa dikatan bukan ciuman. Karena kan alasannya bibir kami bertemu karena kecelakaan." Sasuke bangga memaparkan tersebut, sedang Hinata? Menunduk menahan malu.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan merekapun diminta untuk mengambil sesi foto-foto.

Dimuali dari berfoto berempat, kemudian masing-masing pasangan, sendiri-sendiri, dan bagaimanapun seperti permintaan para wartawan.

"okeyyyy satu kali sesi foto lagi ya." Perintah seorang dibelakang panggung sana.

" Sasuke san Hinta chan boleh minta foto kalian?" pinta seorang wartawan.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung berpose disamping Hinata, biasa saja.

Drttttt drrrrtttttt, ponsel Sasuke bergetar.

" Sebentar Hinata." Pinta Sasuke, yang dianggukan oleh Hinata.

"Hallo?"

"…."

"…."

" Bersiaplah, akan kuhabisi kau."

" …. "

Tuutt tuuttt

Sasuke kembali kepanggung dan langsung berfoto formal berempat untuk penutupan. Merekapun kembali kebelakang panggung dengan terus memberi lambaian kepada wartawan. Profesional sekali.

Sesampainya dikamar yang mereka tuju, kamar yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta kecil. Mereka pun bersalam salaman bak lebaran, sambil berkata "semoga Sukses". Sedikit berbincang-bincang satu sama lain dan sedikit minum-minum bagi yang suka.

" Aaku yakin film kita akan sukses. Terimakasih atas keja keras kalian semua. Silahkan bersulanggggg…" kata pak produser film tersebu.

"Cheeerrrrrrssssss" semua pun bersulang.

" Sakura chan, kapan kau akan berangkat k einggris untuk syuting filmmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Emmm, mungkin lusa nanti Hinata chan. Bagaimana menurutmu enak main film atau menyanyi?" tanya Sakura balik.

" Emmmm, menyanyi saja kali ya Sakura cha. Jika berakting butuh waktu berhari-hari. Sementara bernyanyi hanya sehari saja malah hanya beberapa jam saja. Hahaha" Jawab Hinata.

Tidak mereka sadari sepasang mata sehitam malam sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

" Heiiii, Kau Gaara san Hinata chan bernyanyilah untuk kami. Untuk film kita ini." Pinta salah seorang kru disana.

" eh?" Hinata kaget.

" Ahhhhh, sedang bukan waktu yang tepat saat ini. Ini film kita film pertama Hinata. Jangan buatnya kembali menyanyi dulu." Gaara berkomentar.

" Ahahahahahahahaha ".

20.30 waktu setempat.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini pesta kecil kita. Akan aku adakan pesta yang lebih besar lagi jika film ini sukses." Kata Produser .

" Ganbatte" teriak mereka serempak.

Setelah mereka turun dari tangga ternyata masih banyak para wartawan yang menunggu mereka. Ya seperti itulah pekerjaan mereka dan sudah resikonyalah sebagai public figure untuk tetap sabar dalam berbagi rejeki. Toh karena Wartawan pula mereka bisa menjadi terkenal.

" Sakura san, bagaimana tentang pria bule dalam foto itu?"

"Sakura san apa tanggapan anda menegnai wanita yang mengaku kenan dengan pria difoto tersebut?"

" No, Coment." Sakura melaju dengan para pengawal disekelilingnya menuju mobilnya yang tengah terparkir didepan hotel.

" Dialah yang diburu wartawan, sebaiknya kita lewat sini saja." Ajak Sasuke pada Hinata, Gaara, dan yang lainnya.

" Sasuke san, Hinata chan, Gaara san boleh minta fotonya?"

" Tentu." Jawab Hinata.

" Yaampun." Sasuke mau tak mau berhenti melangkah. Dan…

Doorrrrrrrrrr Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrr

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A "

" Sial. Cepat kesini. " Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang ketakutan.

Dorrrrrrrrrr Dooorrrrrrrrrrr

" AAAAA, Ap apa itu Sasuke san. Yang lain tidak mengikuti kita." Tanya Hinat panik.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke tetap menarik Hinata menuju entah kemana dan pada akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam dapur hotel tersebut.

DOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Suara tembakan tidak henti hentinya berbunyi di lobby hotel tersebut, entah ada apa sebenarnya. Sehingga membuat keadaan menjadi kacau seperti sekarang.

Cetttaaarrrrrrrrrr, suara pintu dapur yang terbuat dari besi dibuka dengan paksa oleh para penembk-penembak itu.

" Cepat cari disana ! " Perintah salah seorang berpakain hitam-hitam tersebut.

"Ch, Hinata cepat naik." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

" Ta- tapi aku memakai dress Sasuke san." Protes Hinata.

" Cepat! Atau aku tinggal dan kau terbunuh disini?" Gertak Sasuke yang kontan membuat Hinata mau tak mau menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Hinata berlari dibelkang Sasuke sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan buntu. Hinata takut dan panik terlebih melihat Sasuke kebingungan. Sasuke mencari akal dan mendapat ide ketika melihat lubang pentilasi di atap ujung ruangan yang buntu itu. Dia pun membuka secara paksa penutup pentilasi tersebut.

" Hinata cepat naik, ikuti arah ruangan sempit itu berjalan. Aku ikut merangkak di belakangmu"

" Ta- tapi…." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seolah memaksanya.

" Bantu aku." Hinata memelas.

Dan Sasuke pun membopong Hinata hingga ia mampu menaiki pentilasi tersebut. Sasuke dibawah Hinata, dan ia harus mau tak mau mendongak keatas memastikan pergerakan Hinata cepat masuk kepentilasi , tapi saat ia menghadap keatas 'Shitt!' bagian belakng Hinata dengan celana pendek ketatnya. Seketika Sasuke berpaling dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. "Hinata cepatlah. Mereka semakin dekat."

"iya." Jawab Hinata kesusahan.

Akhirnya Hinatapun berhasil, kemudian Sasuke mengikuti naik kedalam pentilasi tersebut dan mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya yang terpakasa kembali lagi melihat bagian belakang Hinata tepat di depan matanya. Jika sudah seperti ini ia sangat menyesali jika pistolnya tertinggal dimobilnya.

" Su- Sumimasen Sasuke san aku membelakangimu."

" Jangan banyak bicara suara kita dapat terdengar terus. Hati-hati jangan buat suara." Sasuke datar.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Ia terlalu takut dengan keadaan saat ini,terlalu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya. ' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi'. Hinata terus mengikuti liuk-liuk lurus jalanan ralat lubang pentilasi hotel itu membawanya entah kemana. Belum paham ada apa sebenarnya, belum yakin akan dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Sasuke. Meskipun lututnya terasa lemas karena suara tembakan yang masih dan semakin nyaring terdengar namun ia memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan berharap menjauh daru peluru-peluru tersebut. Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam hatinya akan seseorang yang tengah bersamanya saat ini, Sasuke. " Aapa dia orang jahat?".

" S- Sa- Sasuke san ini buntu." Hinata menunjuk penutup pentilasi yang ada didepan wajahnya.

" Buka itu, Dorong sekuatmu." Perintah Sasuke. Dan Hinatapun menurutinya.

" Su- Susah." Hinata masih berusaha membukanya.

" Cepat minggir sedikit." Hinatpun agak mengecilkan badannya agar tangan kekar Sasuke mampu mencapai penutup pentilasi tersebut.

Jadi kini posisi Sasuke seperti memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan keadaan yang keduanya sama-sama sedang merangkak. Posisi ini tidak nyaman, pikir Sasuke. Harus tukar posisi, ini membahayakan.

" Hinata kita tukar posisi." Sasuke memundurkan badannya.

" iya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Berjongkok pun tidak bisa."

" kau tiduranlah, lalu perlahan kebelakang aku akan kedepan lewat atasmu. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam." Sasuke memerintah.

Hinata yang memang mau tak mau menuruti perkataan sang Instruktur, karena memang ia tak mampu berfikir harus bagaimana. Bahkan dalam imajinasinyapun kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Dan beginilah dia terlentanang di tempat sempit yang cukup hanya untuk satu badan, dengan tangan yang ia letakkan diatas dadanya dengan bajunya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya. Gaun seatas lututnya sudah hampir diatas paha, celana ketat pendeknyapun sudah terlihat. 'ini gila' pikir Sasuke. Hinata mulai menurunkan tubuhnya agar kebelakang bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke. Dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah diatasnya perlahan mulai naik agar bertukar posisinya. Dan sedikit lagi wajah mereka bertemu. Hinata diam, ia menahan napasnya ia sadar dadanya akan membutuhkan tempat yang agak lebih untuk ada disitu. Taku keberadaannya mengusik Seorang yang sedang perlahan menaik, Sasuke sadar akan laku hinata entah kenapa ini membuatnya malu. Ia tetap harus menaiki hinata untuk menukar posisi mereka, mereka harus segera keluar dari sini. Harus segera menyelamatkan hinata dari serangan yang tidak Hinata ketahui alasannya. Dan sampailah Sasuke pada bagian dada Hinata, agak memaksa bergerak cepat di daerah sana agar cepat melewatinya tapi justru… "e" suara Hinata saat hidung Sasuke tanpa sengaja menyentuh dadanya, secepat itu Sasuke segera melewati bagian tersebut justru cepat pula ia bertemu mata bulan si pemilik benda tadi yang tersentuh hidung mancungnya. Hinata malu ditatap mata sehitam malam tersebut, ia segera memalingkan mukanya dan terun mengser tubuhnya kebawah, sedang Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan ia pun tersadar lagi 'bukan waktu yang tepat' runtuknya dalam hati. 'aduhhhh kenapa harus ada yang sensitif lagi sih, cepatlah Hinata!' Sasuke lagi-lagi membatin. Dan 'sreekkk', ehemmm kini bagian Sasuke yang merasakan gesekan pada bagian menonjol Hinata, kemudian wajah Hinata. "ahh" Hinata terkaget kini, karena ia merasaka sesuatu yang keras dan tiba-tiba seperti bangun atu entah apalah itu di wajahnya. Memerah tomat kini wajah Hinata.

"Biarkan saja Hinata." Kata Sasuke. Dan jika saja Hinata melihat dari depan wajah Sasuke, tiada jauh warnanya dengan wajahnya.

Tanpa Hinata jawab apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan dia membetulkan posisinya seperti semula, merangkak. Agak kesusahan juga Sasuke membuka penutup itu sampai akhirnya berhasil. Tapi tunggu, Sasuke menajamkan lagi pendengarannya emmmm sudah tidak ada lagi suara tembakan, apa mereka sudah pergi dari sini? Semoga saja. Sasuke memperhatikan ruangan gelap diujung lorong sana. Ruangan apa gerangan disana?, lalu Sasuke menjatuhkan penutup pentilasi tersebut keruangan gelap itu.

Kresekkkk

Ah aman, pikirnya. Dari suaranya menunjukan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya kini, bukan benda keras yang berada dibawah sana. Seperti suara plastik, Sasuke menebak itu tempat pembuangan sampah Hotel, semoga semua terbungkus rapih dan tidak akan mengotori badannya dan Hinata nanti saat mereka mendarat. Setalah diintruksi Sasuke Hinatapun memberanikan diri melompat sambil menagis karena takut. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap entah apa yang ada di sana, meski Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengatakan aman tetap saja Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ada disana sebelum ia mengeceknya sendiri. Dan…

" AAAAAAAAAAA " Teriak Hinata.

Hup, Sasuke mampu menangkapnya. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbentuk di tangan sebelah kirinya, dan DEG! Dia pun tersadar apa yang barusan tersentuh olehnya, cepat-cepat ia betulkan pegangannya sebelum yang punya menyadarinya.

" Sudahlah jangan menangis. Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini. Kita kemobilku, akan ku antar kau pulang." Bimbing Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

" Tunggu, Sasuke san. Hikss….. Se-sebenarnya ini ada hiks apa? Meng- mengapa mereka menembaki kita?" Tanya Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

" Aku pun tak mengerti. Kemungkinan besar mereka salah sasaran. Sudah ayo kita pulang. Kita lewat sana." Sasuke menunjuk ujung agak jauh disana terlihat ada cahaya.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke menarik tangannya. Aman. Perasaan itu yang tiba-tiba ada dibenak Hinata. Sampai diujung bercahaya itu benar saja ternyata sebuah jendela yang memperlihatkan pinggiran hotel, beruntung mereka ada di lantai bawah. Dengan agak kesusahan akhirnya Sasuke mampu membuka jendela itu dan keluar bersama Hinata. Terlebih dulu Sasuke mengecek jalanan setapak itu untuk memastikan aman untuk mereka, lalu mereka pun berjalan dengan agak mengendap dan tanpa Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya kepda Hinata. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang laki-laki melindungi wanita adalah tugasnya, meskipun wanita itu bukan siapa-siapanya, saat ini. Dan hasrat wanitalah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu seolah sangat melindunginya, serasa sangat laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja Hinata sedikit takut, dimana begitu banyak rahasia tentang laki-laki bersamanya tersebut, terlalu sedikit info tentangnya dan kini disaat ada sesuatu yang ada diluar nalarnya yang mungkin hanya ada di film laki-laki ini begitu sigap untuk menghindari. 'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Hinata yang memandang punggung pemuda yang sedang menariknya kini.

Sampailah kini mereka di parkiran, berjalan senormal mungkin menghampiri mobil Sasuke. Dan kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, sedikit bernafas lega untuk Sasuke karena ia menyadari ada sedikit alat bantu jika nanti mereka kembali diserang. Dan Hinata mampu menarik nafas panjang dan bersender lega di dalam mobil Sasuke yang baru kali ini ia tumpangi.

" Haaaahhhh, aku lelah sekali Sasuke san. Apakah kita sedang main film lagi. Hemm?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Bodoh." Satu kata yang menohok Hinata. Lalu Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang.

Hinata tertidur, padahal belum juga mereka keluar parkiran. Sasuke berpikir siapa orang-orang bersenjata itu. Apa mungkin suruhan dari orang yang beberapa waktu lalu ia rekam?. Apa secepat itu aksinya ketahuan. Ini sudah masuk siaga satu pikirnya. Segera ia menelpon sahabatnya.

" Hn, Naruto tempatku diserang. Apa mungkin ini…"

" (DISENSOR) "

" Baiklah. Kau segera cari cadangannya dan tunggu aku disana. Aku harus mengantar Hinata kerumahnya dulu. Dia cukup merepotkan."

" (DISENSOR) "

"Hn."

" (DISENSOR) "

" Dobe, tutup mulutmu yang menjijikan itu.'" Tut tut

Kini mereka telah memasuki pusat kota dan terkena lampu merah. Saat sedang mengendorkan dasinya tanpa sengaja ia menengok kanan jalan. Ia melihat tiga orang berpakaian hitam-hitam, berkacamata hitam yang diyakini orang yang menyerang hotel tadi, hendak menyebrang jalan, jika itu terjadi maka sudah dipastikan mereka melewati mobil Sasuke. Dengan waktu yang sangat dekat dan ide yang tidak sempat diolah lagi, langsung saja…

CUPPP

Sasuke dengan paksa mencium bibir lembut Hinata yang sedang tertidur, karena kaget Hinata terbangun kemudian berusaha melepas ciuman Sasuke denganb berusaha mendorong badan Sasuke dan memundurkan kepalanya, namun Sasuke yang seolah enggan melepaskan bibirnya tetap memaksa Hinata pada posisinya. Dan ketiga orang yang serba hitam itu melewati mereka tanpa curiga, kecuali yang ketiga ia melihat kedalam mobil Sasuke melihat dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman dengan ganasnya.

" Hei, jika tak tahan kalian dihotellah. Ch" kata pria ketiga yang serba Hitam itu kemudian berjalan lagi.

Setelah mereka lewat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

" Hah hah hah, S Sa Sasuke san! Ap…"

" Lihatlah kesana." Sasuke menujuk kiri Hinata kemudian melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Dan Hinata pun menoleh. Namun ia tidak menemukan penjelasan apapun atas perlakuannya barusan. Seolah Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata tidak mengerti ia pun bersuara kembali.

" Mereka bertiga yang memakai serba hitam. Mereka yang tadi dihotel. Sepertinya ada yang mereka cari. Aku takut mereka mencarimu, maka aku menutupimu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke memutar balikkan.

" Hah? Aku? Ak- aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ke- kenapa aku?" Hinata bingung.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng.

Bukkkkkkk

Tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke ditubruk oleh mobil dari belakangnya, Sasuke sudah merasa ad ayang tak beres. Ia pun segera tancap gas.

" HINATA PEGANGAN!"

Hinata langsung bersiap pegangan dan menutup matanya. Berharap ini adalah yang terbaik dan bukan yang terakhir untuknya melihat dunia ini. Tak mampu ia membuka suara, belum sempat jantungnya berdetak secara normal setelah bersentuhan bibir dengan orang disebelahnya, kini ia sudah harus kembali bersenam jantung lagi dengan adegan kejar-kejaran dalam mobil dimana dia ada di dalamnya. 'Oh Kami sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' Pertanyaan itu yang melulu Hinata pertanyakan.

Sampailah pada akhirnya Sasuke mampu terlepas dari mereka. Namun entahlah ada dimana mereka kini, jalanan gelap dan bensin mobil yang sudah ditanda akan hab..

Dtttt dttttt

" Sial" umpat Sasuke

" Kenapa? " Tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Bensinku habis ". Sasuke melihat sekitar. Tak ada yang mampu menolongnya. Hanya tanah kosong yang luas dan gelap.

" Bantu aku mendorong mobil ini, kita letakkan ini disana. Supaya tidak ada yang lihat. Kita harus hapus jejak kita."

" SASUKE SAN! Dengarkan aku. Mohon! Ada apa sebenarnya. Aku takut. Sungguh." Rengek Hinata.

" Kau supirilah, aku yang akan mendorong mobil ini." Sasuke langsung keluar mobil dan mendorong mobilnya.

Hinata pasrah, ia hampir lupa dengan siapa kini ia berbicara. Ia pun mengemudikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan yang sangat gelap. Sasuke menghampirinya tanpa melihat wajah Hinata ia ambil pistol yang ada dilacinya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Hinata hanya diam berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Setelah jauh mereka berjalan Sasuke memesan satu buah kamar disebuah motel.

" Satu kamar, Sasuke san? " Tanya Hinata

"Hn. Atau kau mau terpisah darikku? " ditanggapi gelengan oleh Hinata, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah di dalam kamar. Hinata langsung bersih-bersih wajahnya yang sudah kusut.

" Kau tidurlah disana. Aku akan disofa. Besok temanku akan datang. Kita aman."

Sasuke bergantian memakai kamar mandi. Belum juga Sasuke selesai mandi Hinata telah tertidur lelap di kasurnya.

To Be Continue !

Haaahhhh Demikian chapter 1 ini, kepanjangan ya? Chapter selanjutnya paling lama satu minggu ya minna san. . mohon ripiunya. . saya awam dan jauh dari kata pintar, mohon diberi bimbingannya dari para reader n senpai sekalian. Mohon dnegan kata-kata yang sopan. Arigatou !


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf yah Readers sekalian, saya telat updte, klewat 1 hari yah. Maaf karena smlem rumah sya mati lampu coz ada accident yg sangat tidak diinginkan. Ini saya persembahkan chap 2. **Happy Reading**

HOPE YOU LIKE JOURNEY!

Rated : M -Indonesian-

Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H.

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll.

CHAPTER 2

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tertidur lelap, Sasuke tidak dapat tertidur terlihat dari matanya yang masih menampakakan pupil hitamnya. Terlihat sedari tadi setelah mandi ia terus memencet handphonenya, entah apa yang ia ketik disana. Sampai pada akhirnya ia meletakkan handphone tersebut kepada telinganya seperti hendak menghubungi seseorang.

" Dobe, kau akan kesini sekarang atau besok?" tanya Sasuke pada kawannya diujung telepon sana.

" Menurutmu bagaimana Teme? Sekarang atau besok? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Sepertinya tempat ini cukup aman. Tapi aku bingung dengan gadis girlband ini. Aku khawatir dia akan sangat merepotkan."

" Hemmmmm, Bagaimana ya Teme? Tapi kan tidak mungkin juga kau meninggalkannya sekarang, dia sudah terlanjur kau bawa. Apa kau sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada dia?"

" Belum. Tidak penting dia mengetahuinya."

" Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana? "

" Ch. Sudahlah besok kau harus segera menjemputku dan kita kembalikan gadis ini agar tidak merepotkan."

" Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Teme. Hahahahaha "

Tuttt tuuttt

Sasuke POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas Sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan ranjang yang saat ini sedang dipakai tidur oleh gadis girlband itu. Agak ku memijit-mijit keningku, sepertinya cukup pusing. Aku cukup lelah dengan kejar-kejaran yang barusan kami lakukan. Aku tak habis pikir jika dia benar-benar akan membunuhku. Untunglah bukti-bukti itu tidak ada padaku sehingga tidak merepotkanku saat berkejar-kejaran seperti barusan, tapi…. Huftttt ku hembuskan nafasku malas. Malas mengingat aku membawa seorang gadis yang jelas tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, dan dia cukup membuat konsentrasiku terbagi. Terbagi menyelamatkan diriku dan dia, belum lagi errrrr tiap inci dari dirinya yang membuat konsentrasiku sedikt kacau, entahlah aku ini kenapa. Huft . Tanpa sadar aku menghadap ketempatnya terlelap, tanpa make up? Dia terlihat lebih segar. Aku lebih suka melihatnya seperti ini dibanding seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh make up yang mengganggu itu. Heee aku sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat saat syuting waktu itu, saat bibir kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat lalu dia lupa semua teksnya. Baru kali ini aku bertemu yang seperti ini, Lucu benar gadis itu ku pikir. Kupegang bibirku sedikit dan ku ingat saat aku menciumnya untuk kedua kali di mobil tadi, matanya membulat dan wajahnya memerah dan kembali lagi tergagap ahhhh gadis girlband _gak_ jelas. Ehhh, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, seperti deruan mobil. Satu,,,, Dua,,,, Tiga,,, ada yang tidak beres. Aku bergegas bangkit, dan ku intip sedikit keluar dari jendela kamarku melihat siapa yang hendak bertamu ke motel malam-malam begini. Beberapa pria kulihat keluar dari mobil dengan berpakaian gelap dan kulihat seorang dari mereka sedang mengeluarkan laras panjang dari mobilnya. Damn umpatku.

Sasuke end POV

" Ummmppphhhhh " Hinata terkaget dari tidurnya karena mulutnya tengah dibekap seseorang kini.

" Tenang. Kita dalam bahaya. Ikut aku. " Sasuke membimbing Hinata menjauh dari tempat tidurnya dengan tetap membekap mulut gadis itu.

Duarrrrrr Duaarrrrrr Duuuaarrrrrr

Kamar yang tadi ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Hinata kini tengah di tembaki oleh para orang bersenjata dari depan pintu kamarnya, mereka adalah yang tadi Sasuke lihat. Kamar yang gelap gulita itu kini tengah porak poranda karena peluru-peluru yang membabi buta menembaki apapun yang ada didepannya. Setelah mereka merasa mustahil jika ada yang selamat dari rentetan tembakan barusan, mereka menghentikan tembakannya kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu dengan paksa. Langsung mereka memasuki kamar tersebut berharap mendapatkan mayat penghuni kamar tersebut. Namun apa yang mereka dapat? Hanya kamar yang berantakan dan jendela yang terbuka yang mereka temukan. Seorang dari mereka mendekatkan ke jendela yang terbuka tersebut, dan beberapa orang mengecek ruangan lainnya. Ada yang mengecek dapur sambil sekalian membuka kulkas disana, dan ada pula yang mengecek kamar mandi dan hendak membuka tirai penutup bathup tiba-tiba ada suara mobil yang kedengarannya digas sangat kencang.

" Sial, mereka kabur. Cepat kejar!" Teriak seorang yang mengecek jendela.

Kontan saja semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa terkecuali dan mencoba mengejar mobil yang kabur tadi dengan mobil mereka. Kini ruangan kamar tempat Sasuke dan Hinata menginap kembali senyap dengan gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikitpun kecuali sinar dari luar ruangan. Ada yang mereka tinggalkan disana, sepasang muda-mudi dibalik tirai bathup. Sasuke berdiri dengan tetap membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang pistol yang siap menembak dengan menghadap atap. Hinata gadis yang sangat ketakutan, ia menangis sangat kencang dalam bekapan kencang dari tangan Sasuke dimulutnya. Ia bersyukur mereka tidak ketahuan oleh para orang-orang tak dikenal itu. Perlahan Sasuke melonggarkan bekapannya pada Hinata tanpa merubah posisinya berdiri. Sepertinya ia pun cukup syok dengan serangan brutal barusan, dan betapa beruntungnya mereka karena para orang-orang tidak dikenal itu benar mampu terkecoh dengan jendela yang memang sebelumnya sengaja Sasuke buka agar mereka mengira Sasuke dan Hinata kabur lewat jendela sana. Beruntung pula ia mampu dengan cepat mematikan semua lampu di kamar tersebut sehingga mampu menyembunyikan mereka disana.

" Diamlah disini dulu. Aku akan mengecek sebentar." Sasuke berkata setelah ia mendengar suara-suara mobil yang sepertinya tadi ia sadari kedatangannya kini mulai menjauh.

Sreekkk, Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkannya untuk mengecek keadaan. Hinata cukup takut jika harus ditinggal sendirian, bahkan tangisannyapun belum berhenti seberusaha apapun ia mencobanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke menghadap kepada Hinata, ia lihat pucuk kepala gadis itu yang menunduk. Ia tahu betapa ketakutannya gadis itu, Sasuke yakin ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk gadis itu berhadapan dengan yang seperti ini, sama seperti dirinya yang baru kali ini bertemu seorang seperti Hinata. Meskipun cukup ceriwis jika di depan kamera namun ia cukup pemalu sebenarnya, dimana Sasuke menilai dia bukan gadis yang andal berciuma, terbukti saat syuting. Dimana biasanya lawan main yang mendapatkan adegan beruntung seperti itu akan memagutnya seperti tidak ingin lepas atau cepat, Hinata malah tidak pernah membalasnya dalam dua kali pertemuan bibir mereka . Selain Hinata, bagi Sasukepun ini adalah kali pertamanya mengalami kejadian seperti ini, tapi paling tidak ia pernah mengalami sedikit mirip seperti ini dalam filmnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memegang bahu gadis itu, ada perasaan bersalah dan kasihan ditatapan matanya terhadap Hinata.

" Maaf. Tapi aku berjanji akan memberitahumu sebenarnya meski tidak sekarang, tapi aku pastikan kau bersama pihak yang benar saat ini. " Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan memegang lengan Sasuke lebih erat seolah mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku'. Dan Sasuke pun kini keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan perlahan dengan Hinata yang setia mengintilinya di samping kirinya. Aman semua pikirnya, iapun mendudukan Hinata di kasur yang telah rusak dan berantakan itu. Salahnya mereka menginap dimotel yang berdiri sendiri di suatu lahan kosong yang harus bermil mil jauhnya untuk mendapatkan tetangga, dan jarang penyewa. Sasuke mengambilkan Hinata air putih dingin dari dapur dan memberikannya pada Hinata yang terlihat agak tenangan meski tetap menunduk dan sedikit terisak. Hinata menerima dengan senang hati minuman tersebut, kemudian Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata di lantai sambil bersender pada sofa yang yang telah entah bagaimana bentuknya.

" Kau tidak minum, Sasuke san? " tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Hn. " Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Hinata.

" Mohon. Ceritakan padaku." Hinata memberanikan diri.

" Seharusnya kau tidak perlu tahu dan tidak seharusnya kau ikut dalam petak umpat ini."

" Tapi nyatanya aku sekarang disini Sasuke san. Masihkah aku belum perlu tahu? Aku hampir mati barusan ahhhh bahkan dari saat dihotel." Hinata menangis.

" Baiklah. Singkatnya. Perdana mentri kita itu adalah laki-laki cabul dan korup." Seolah mengerti dengan ekpresi Hinata yang memiringkan kepanya Sasuke segera melanjutkan. " Kini aku berurusan dengannya. Mereka yang mengejar kita, aku yakin anak buahnya. Aku tak sengaja mendapatkan bukti tersebut berupa kaset ia mencabuli seorang pelayan hotel dan saat ia menyogok seorang petinggi negeri ini untuk memenangkannya lagi di pemilu mendatang."

" Sungguhkah? " Hinata mulai tertarik.

" Begitulah. Aku baru berencana akan menyerahkan kaset itu setelah pemutaran film kita. Aku pun tidak tahu jika ulah kami ketahuan begitu cepat."

" Kami? " Tanya Hinata.

" Ya, aku dan beberapa temanku. Merekapun kini sama seperti kita sedang diburu."

Drrrrttttttttt DDDrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt , handphone Sasuke bergetar.

_From : Dobe_

_Teme, segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku dan Shikamaru sudah menggiring mereka menjauh dari tempatmu. Segelah pergi dari kota ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti stelah kita semua cukup aman._

Tanpa membalas pesan dari Naruto barusan Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Kita harus segera pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini semakin gawat." Sasuke manatap Hinata yang tetap pada posisinya.

" Ayoo" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. " Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau berjuang denganmu Sasuke san."

" Ch. Keluarga dan para fansmu pasti akan khawatir. Cepat."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga dan fans Sasuke san? " Hinata mendongak menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah menatap ujung pintu dibelakangnya. " Saat pemilu lalu aku memilihnya Sasuke san. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Hinata tersenyum seolah siap mati saat itu juga.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing atas rengekan gadis yang bersamanya itu, ia berjalan keluar kamar tersebut dengan Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Sepi, entah kemana orang-orang lainnnya seolah hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Dan Sasuke pun berhasil mencuri satu buah mobil yang kini tengah ia kemudikan bersama gadis bersurai indigo disampingnya.

" Pakaianku kurang nyaman untuk berlarian, Sasuke san."

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlarian. Telpon ibumu, katakan kau baik-baik saja dan kau akan segera pulang. "

" Sudah. Tadi saat aku mau tidur. Sasuke san sudah? "

" Aku tidak tahu akan kemana selanjutnya. Yang aku tahu aku harus segera keluar kota. "

" Caranya? " Hinata sangat tidak membantu.

" Mengisi bensin terus menerus, dan menjauh dari sini."

" Aku ingin ganti baju. Jika nanti ada toko pakaian berhenti sebentar ya Sasuke san." Hinata kembali tidak membantu dalam jawabannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi. Berjam-jam ia menyetir hingga akhirnya pagi pun tiba dan kantuk pun mulai ia rasakan. Ia berhentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan dan mengajak Hinata sarapan. Setelah sarapan Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berbelanja sendiri dan ia pun menidurkan dirinya di mobil. Kurang lebih 30 menit ia tertidur akhirnya Hinata kembali dengan pakaian yang lebih masuk akal pikirnya. Kaos putih, celana panjang jins warna hijau dan sepatu kets. Lebih baik daripada tadi menurut Sasuke.

" Sasuke san. Kau lelah? Biarkan aku yang menyetir sini, kau tunjukan saja arahnya. Aku tidak tahu jalan." Tawar Hinata.

Ya beberapa jam Hinata bertahan dengan posisinya sebagai supir. Cukup nyaman dengan ia terus terusan bertanya dan bercerita kepada Sasuke. Meskipun banyak dari tanggapan Sasuke hanya bernada datar dan bersuara sama 'HN'. Sampailah siang ini mereka berdua kembali beristirahat disebuah Hotel di kota lain dari tempat semula berada. Diruang 307 mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

" Sasuke san. Aku mau mandi dulu. Kali ini kau tidurlah di kasur. Sepertinya aku akan berbelanja lagi." Hinata sengaja berbohong agar Sasuke tidak canggung untuk tidur di kasur.

" Hn. Hati-hatilah " jawab Sasuke seraya merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Hinat segera masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sedang Sasuke berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, namun itu terasa sulit setelah mendengar sura percikan-percikan air yang Hinata gunakan untuk mandi. Sedikit terdengar Hinata bersenandung kala mandinya. Betapa bahagianya Hinata membersihkan dirinya di sana, andai ia bisa bergabung. Sasuke pun mulai berimajinasi yang tidak tidak dalam pejam matanya. Dan...

Sreeekkkkk

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Meski agak sedikit kaget Sasuke mampu mengatasinya, sehingga tidak terlihat sedikitpun jika ia masih terjaga. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena pikirnya Sasuke terlalu lelah sehingga langsung tidur begitu bertemu kasur. Sedikit mengintip Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata dengan kaos putihnya yang lain dengan potongn dada agak rendah, tidak terlalu rendah sebenarnya hanya karena modelnya yang vneck membuat sedikit, sangat sedikit belahan dadanya terlihat dan dengan celana pendeknya juga dengan rambutnya yang basah, emmmm membuat sesuatu bangun.'Sial' benak Sasuke mengumpat. Ia pejamkan matanya paksa, namun mau tak mau kembali sedikit mengintip, dilihatnyalah kini Hinata tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk di depan cermin yang ada di depan kasurnya dengan dada yang bergoyang-goyang, entahlah Sasuke menjadi terlalu begini.

" Aku gerah. Mau mandi." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bagun dan membuka kemejanya didepan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan terkejut melihat Sasuke memperlihatkan dada bidangnya didepannya, pipi Hinata merona panas.

" Kau kenapa? Demam?" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada kepda hinata dan memegang kening Hinata.

Deg

Hinata benar-benar berdebar diperlakukan seperti ini, baru kali ini. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, kala keningnya disentuh oleh Sasuke. Padahal ia sadar kalau ia tidak sedang demam tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mampu menjawab dan mengelak dari sentuhan Sasuke.

" Sepertinya tidak. Sudah, pesan makan sana. Setelah mandi aku mau makan. Kemudian kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Sasuke mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sedang Hinata? Beringsut di lantai depan meja riasnya sepeninggal Sasuke mandi.

" Apa itu tadi?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Setelah mampu mengatur kembali detak jantungnya Hinata kemudian bangkit dan kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan pipi yang tetap merona. Kemudian setelah dirasanya cukup ia langsung naik keatas kasur untuk mengambil handphonenya berniat kembali menelpon orang rumahnya. Ia nyalakan Hapenya yang memang sedari tadi ia matikan, sembari menunggu hapenya loading untuk menyala ia berbaring dengan sempurna diatas kasur kemudian menggeliat kearah kanan dan dilihatnyalah hape Samsung milik Sasuke. Ia ambil hape Sasuke itu tanpa berniat kurang ajar atau apa, ia hanya ingin melihat walpaper yang dipasang pemuda Uchiha itu. Sedikit tersenyum melihat foto yang terpajang disana, sesosok pria dengan jersey bola merah kotak-kotak dan celana kolor hitam selutut yang ia kenakan dan berpose sedang menendang bola didepannya, terlihat dari bola yang seperti baru ditendang dan akan melayang dengan ekpresinya yang gahar.

" Emmm, lebih laki-laki jika begini. Hehehe "

Hinata berkikik kecil yang sedetik kemudian terhenti karena ada telpon masuk di hape yang sedang ia pandang.

" E- ano, SASUKE SAN, ini ada telepon ! "

" Dari siapa ?" Sasuke mengikuti Hinata sedikit berteriak.

" emmm. Naruto?" Hinata sedikit berpikir.

" Kemarikan. " Sasuke menyuruh Hinata.

" Ah? O- B- Baik."

Sedikit tegang juga Hinata untuk memberikan handphone itu kepada Sasuke yang tengah mandi saat ini. Terbayang Sasuke tanpa baju seperti tadi membuat Hinata berdegup. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dimana di dalam sana Sasuke sedang mandi. Perlahan ia ketok pintu itu.

Tok tok " S- Sasuke san, ini."

Sasuke membuka tanpa ragu pintu itu, dan ia tersenyum lucu disana. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah mengulurkan tangannya kedepan pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang tetap berada di samping pintu dengan wajah yang dibuang seolah tidak mau melihat orang yang sedang dihampirinya. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil hapenya dengan perlahan membuat Hinata semakin tak karuan deg-deggannya. Setelah berhasil mengambil hapenya Sasuke tak langsung mengangkat teleponnya, dia malah keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kasur yang sedang Hinata pandang.

" Aku memakai handuk, bocah." Kata Sasuke saat melewati Hinata dan memukul sedikit kening Hinata dengan handphonenya sambil berkata begitu.

Hinata semakin _blushing_ dan membelalakan matanya, kala tak mampu menghindari pandangan didepannya. Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk yang diikat di pinggangnya sedang melewatinya, dilihat punggung mulus pemuda itu tanpa sekain apapun di tubuhnya kecuali handuk penutup daerah satu-satu yang sangat dilindungi. Sasuke kemudian duduk di kasur sambil mengangkat telponnya dan memandang keluar jendela.

" Hallo, ada apa Dobe? "

" Teme, kau dimana sekarang? "

" Aku sedang dihotel."

" Ya ampun Teme, sempat-sempatnya kau iniii."

" Berisik sekali kau Dobe. Ada apa cepat katakan! "

" Begini rencana dari Shikamaru, kita tidak boleh mendiami satu tempat lebih dari satu jam. Karena mereka bisa dengan cepat melacak kita. Baru saja kami menghadapi mereka lagi."

" Hn."

" Kami sebentar lagi sampai di desa Suna. Posisimu saat ini dimana?"

" Di desa Kiri."

" Ya ampun, kenapa kita terlalu berseberangan. Lalu kapan kita bertemu Teme? "

" Berarti kau harus berbelok arah. Karena tidak mungkin aku harus kembali dan melewati Konoha baru berlanjut kesuna."

" Kau ini membuat repot. Tahu tidak Teme?"

" Sudahlah aku dingin ini tidak pakai baju."

" Aihhh Teme, kau-"

Tut Tut Tut.

" Cepat pesan makan, lalu setelah itu kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Sasuke memerintah Hinata.

" Untukku, harus ekstra Tomat. Yang BA-NYAK." Tambahnya sebelum kembali ke kamar mandi.

Hinata yang duduk di pinggiran kasur di seberang yang tadi Sasuke duduki hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan raut muka yang heran dan tidak percaya kalau seorang dia, artis papan atas baru saja disuruh memesankan makanan oleh aktor papan atas.

" AKU BAHKAN BELUM TIDUR SASUKE SAAANN." Hinata berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi kemudian berlari keluar untuk memesankan makanan. Sementara yang tinggal di dalam hanya berdecih sambil sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

Setelahnya mandi Sasuke pun kembali ke kasurnya, sepertinya kasur adalah tempat favoritnya saat ini.

Sasuke POV.

Haaahhhhh, cuacanya kurang bagus sepertinya. Panas, malas sekali jika harus kembali berlari. Bagaimana Naruto dan Shikamaru ? Kami terlalu jauh berpencar. Bagaimana ya caranya agar kami segera bertemu?. Aku pusing sekali memikirkannya, terlalu berbahaya jika aku harus berputar balik. Terlebih lagi aku bersama gadis girlband itu, sebenarnya kenapa sih harus dia yang aku tarik saat itu, hahhhh. Kenapa pula tidak kutinggalkan saja dia dijalan, dia tidak tahu tentang masalah ini kan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu. Hahhhhh, aku rebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur sambil memijat pelipisku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat 'apakah keberadaan gadis itu yang bersamaku sudah disadari oleh mereka?'. Semoga saja belum, karena kan belum bertemu denganku lagi. Kunyalakan televisi untuk mengalihkan pikiran-pikiranku ini. Oh sial! Di televisi itu sedang memberitakan aku dan Hinata yang dianggap menghilang setelah kejadian dihotel semalam. Secepat itu kekhawatiranku terjawab, berarti mereka telah tahu jika Hinata bersamaku. Ahhhh dimana gadis itu. Seketika aku panik ku raih telepon genggamku untuk menghubunginya, beruntunglah waktu dilokasi syuting beberapa hari lalu produser menelponku menggunakan nomornya. Drrtttt Drrrtttt ah Sial! Dia tidak membawa handphonenya. Bgaimana ini? Aku segera menyambar kemejaku satu-satunya, kemudian ku kenakan kemeja itu berniat segera mencari gadis girlband itu.

" Sasuke san, tolong buka pintunya."

Cukup lega aku mendengar suaranya dari balik pintu sana. Segera ku mendekati pintu itu untuk memberinya masuk. Setelah kubuka pintu itu dengan tidak terlalu lebar aku menarik gadis itu masuk dengan kasar. Dan melihat keadaan diluar sedikit, aman aku rasa.

Sasuke end POV.

" Aduh! Kau kenapa Sasuke san?! " Hinata protes sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" Kau darimana?" Selidik Sasuke.

Melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang menajam, seperti sedikit marah Hinata menjadi takut.

" Eh? B- Bukankah ta- tadi Sasuke san menyuruhku mem membeli makan?"

" Mana makannya? " Sasuke melembut setelah menyadari ketakutan dari Hinata.

" A- ano, tadi dibawah banyak sekali orang yang memintaku un- untuk berfoto." Hinata menunduk. " Ja- jadi kuurungkan untuk mencari sendiri. Ta- Tapi aku sudah memesan by delivery kok Sasuke san."

Tok Tok, dengan spontan Sasuke berbalik menghadap pintu dengan tangan kirinya seperti menghalangi Hinata. Entah menghalangi dari apa, karena Hinatapun tidak berjalan sedikitpun. Alhasil Hinata mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang seketika menatap Horor pintu kamarnya.

" Permisi, saya kenji dari fastfood pesanan anda tuan." Sapa orang dibalik pintu itu.

Sasuke masih enggan untuk menjawab ataupun melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Hinata jadi khawatir dan bingung akan sikap orang didepannya tersebut.

" S- Sasuke san. I- Itu mungkin pesanan kita." Hinata takut-takut berkata begitu dari balik punggung Sasuke.

" Biar aku yang buka." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian maju menuju pintu itu.

Dilihatnya dulu dari balik pintunya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan topi dan baju berwarna kuning dengan membawa box agak besar di tangannya. Sasuke pandangi dengan curiga orang tersebut dari lubang kaca yang ada pada pintunya.

"Kau pesan makan apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

" Ah? Fastfood China, Sasuke san."jawab Hinata.

" Katakan suruh tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berbisik menyuruh Hinata.

" Ah? IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR AKU SEDANG GANTI BAJU. " kata Hinata berteriak.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan orang itu sambil memegang knop pintunya. Dilihatnya orang itu menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Belum ada yang aneh hingga detik ini. Sampai kemudian orang itu sedikit mendongak keatas, sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya. 'Kacamata hitam? Cih Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Segera ia berbalik menarik Hinata.

" Bodoh, kau membawa mereka kemari. Cepat rapihkan barangmu. Kita segera keluar dari sini."

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil Pisolnya dari laci kemudian ia membuka jendela mencari-cari jalan yang mungkin mereka bisa lewati untuk keluar dari sini. Sementara Hinata yang terkejut kemudian mengambil handphone dan baju-bajunya saja.

" Sudah Sasuke san. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Hinata panik.

Sasuke menyuruhnya keluar dari jendela dan melompat sedikit jauh ke atap gedung sebelahnya.

" Ak-aku takut Sasuke san." Hinata menggeleng.

" Cepat. Atau kita mati disini?."

" Tapi aku takut. Sungguh!" Hinat menggeleng lagi melihat jarak lompatnya.

" Haaahhh, seharusnya aku memang meninggalkanmu. Sudah awas aku yang lompat duluan."

Sasuke kemudian keluar jendela dan berdiri di pinggiran jendela yang hanya sedikit pijakan kecil disana, mungkin itu tempat untuk meletakan pot atau jemuran kecil. Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata menghentikanpergerakan Sasuke.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke san." Hinata memelas dengan wajah sendunya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan bersama!" Kemudian Hinata mengikuti Sasuke berdiri disana, di samping Sasuke.

" Oke. Hitungan ketiga kita melompat. Aku akan memegangmu." Sasuke berkata demikian sambil memegang erat tangan Hinata sebelah kiri.

Tok Tok Tok, kembali Pintu itu berbunyi.

" Siap?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang hanya menatap tujuan lompatannya.

" Oke, 1….. 2… 3….."

BUUUUGGGGHHHHH

TBC

Cukup demikian dulu episode hari ini. Inipun sudah 10 lbr. . hehe maaf klau masih ada yang salah atu membuat resah. . saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Mohon responnya, atau mungkin ada yang bisa membantuku untuk memberikan usul, bagaimana selanjutnya minna san?

Max. 1 minggu lagi saya update yah.

Don't Forget to Review yaaaahhhhhh,

**Answer Review.**

**Guest **

Mr. Guest (3) ini saya updte.

**angelovender **

saya juga suka Crime-Romance, Angelovender san. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya niatnya updet tiap minggu minna. Gapapa ya, sabar. . hehe

**Evil **

Aduh jadi malu, banyak Typo ya Evil san. Saya berusaha lebih baik. .

**n **

n san, maksih atas sarannya. Kecepetan di bagian mananya senpai? Iya ya memang Hinata itu cute. Ini sebenernya dock chap 1 udah saya perbaiki. Tapi saya gak tau caranya biar yang terpublish itu dock yg udah saya benerin. Tau caranya? Kasih tau donk senpai.

**Namikazevi **

Ini chap 2nya untukmu Namikazevi san.

**Mamoka **

Mamoka san. Arigatou. Iyah bener ini karangan aku. Sssstttt jangan bilang-bilang yah alur cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi aku. heee

**Shy-S **

Ahihihihihihi, iya yah. Jangan donk, jangan jd silent reader. . hehehe. Maksud saya tuh biar mereka yang silent reader tergugah gitu, gak enak tau jadi silent reader. Gak bisa nyemangatin Authornya.

Shy-S san, terimakasih banyak banget atas saran-sarannya. Saya baca semuanya, saya jadi lebih hati-hati waktu uploadnya. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Mohon dukungannya.

**ss **

SS san, Hinatanya OOC banget yah? Maaf yah. . abis aku pengen ajah bikin Hinata yang agak semangat gitu, lebih ceria. heee

**Guest **

Mr. Guest (2), Arigatou. Bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini?

**ivy **

Arigatou Ivy san. Chap 2 ini untuk Ivy senpai.

**Mizuhashi Yumi **

MY san ini saya updte. Gimana terjawab gak?

Salam Kenal

**Annisa Violeta.**

**zae-hime **

Zae-hime san. Ini saya updet molor 1 hari gpp yahhhhh. hehe

**Guest **

Masa Mr. Guest (1)? Doákn saya smoga gak ngecewain kmu yah.

**Lily Purple Lily **

Salam kenal...

Iya yah, katanya sasu 4hari lagi film tayang tuh lily san. Monggo di tonton.

Gimana di chap ini ada yg terjwb ga dr prtnyaan lily san?

**Dewi Natalia **

Ini dah hadir Dewi san. Smoga ga kcewa.

**Aden L kazt **

Ngerekam apa ya Aden san? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya z yukkk. .

**azure249 **

limenya tahan dulu yah Azure san. Lagi cari suasana yang pas, biar ga ganggu crimenya. Ok?!

**Jolie luv **

Yahhh, tiap minggu z ya Jolie san maklum kuliah n kerja, jadi wktý gak bisa leluasa. Ada apa n siapanya bkal terjwab d chap trakhir. . hehe. Saya usahakan senpai.

**Hime No Rika **

Harapan sih action Hime no Rika san. Klo kluar konteks mohon diingatkan yah. Berusaha updet tiap minggu. Smoga brhsil. OIA memang sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu sih, ,

**sasunata chan **

trimakasih, Sasunata san. Terus semangatin saya yah, , ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

**CHAPTER 3**

BUGHHH !

Tubuh mereka pun terhempas diatas benda keras berwarna abu-abu banyak debu. Seketika tanpa paksaan dari siapapun kecuali keadaan, mereka berdua Sasuke dan Hinata terjun bebas tanpa pelindung suatu apapun. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan ada celah jalan antara gedung satu dengan gedung satunya lagi yang mungkin saja mereka jatuh kecelah sana dan mendarat ditanah yang sama kerasnya seperti atap sebuah gedung yang kini mereka rasakan dan pasti akan berakibat fatal. Beruntung mereka mampu dengan sempurna mendarat keatap gedung ini yang paling tidak hanya berjarak satu lantai dari tempat mereka semula. Beruntung pula bagi Hinata karena dia tidak secara langsung menyentuh atau berhadapan dengan kerasnya beton yang dipelur dengan semen tersebut. Matanya membulat kala tersadar mereka tengah sampai pada tujuan mereka sebelumnya, dan melihat orang disebelahnya tengah meringis menahan sakit. Ya Sasuke mendekapnya kala mereka sedang diudara dan melindungi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya.

" S- Sasuke san… apa kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Hinata sedih sambil memegang bahu Sasuke dan membantunya bangun perlahan.

" Hn. Ayo cepat, sebelum mereka melihat kita." Sasuke berlari sambil tangan kanannya memegang bahu sebelah kirinya sambil tangan kirinya memegang pistolnya.

" iya." Hinata mengekori Sasuke dengan berlari.

Mereka berlari menuruni gedung tersebut dengan menggunakan tangga yang ada pada gedung tersebut, yang kemudian baru mereka ketahui itu sebuah restoran yang kebetulan hanya sedikt pelanggannya. Gedung berlantai tiga itu kini sudah berhasil mereka atasi, disinilah mereka di jalan yang banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sasuke dapat melihat gerombolan aneh itu ada di depan gedung Hotel mereka (tadi) segera saja Sasuke berlari kelain arah untuk menghindari mereka karena tidak mungkin Sasuke melawan mereka yang jumlahnya cukup banyak itu, belum lagi dia bersama seorang gadis yang tak mungkin mampu berkelahi. Hinata setia mengikuti Sasuke meski sedikit terasa lelah. Tidak terlalu jauh Sasuke dan Hinata berlari salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berlari, lewat indra penglihatnya.

" Wooiiii, ITU MEREKA." Teriaknya.

Setelah yang lain mengikuti arah tunjukan rekannya itu, mereka pun melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. Segera saja mereka berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata dan ada pula sebagian yang mengendarai mobilnya mengejar sepasang muda mudi itu.

" Ahhh, bukankah itu Sasuke san? " bisik seorang di pinggir jalan yang dilewati Sasuke dan Hinata.

" Iya, yang dibelakangnya itu seperti Hinata chan. Apa benar itu mereka?" tanya satunya lagi.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengar tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dan Sasuke juga Hinata pun belum menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dikejar oleh para pria berjaket dan berkacamata hitam itu. Hingga akhirnya suara tembakan " Duarrrrr Duarrrrr Duarrrr " yang menggema meski di tembakan keudara menyadarkan mereka. Orang-orang seketika berjongkok bahkan tiarap berusaha menghindari tembakan itu, termasuk Hinata berjongkok ketakutan.

"Aaaaa." Teriak Hinata dan langsung berjongkok.

Sasuke yang sempat sedikit berjongkok kemudian berlari lagi, dan berbelok ke kiri jalan. Dia teringat Hinata, kemudian dia melindungi dirinya dari gedung yang berada ditikungan jalan. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya berusa memanggil Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata Cepat kemari." Panggilnya.

Hinata yang menyadari panggilan Sasuke langsung menghadap sumber suara kemudian berlari sekencang yang dia mampu untuk menggapai tempat Sasuke. Meski kemudian terdengar lagi tembakan membahana dibelakang yang cukup jauh sana. Hinata mencoba tak peduli dan berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke yang mengulur untuknya. Hinata takut, dan akan lebih takut jika Sasuke tidak melindunginya. Ia berlari dan berhasil menggapai tangan kekar itu.

" Cepat berlari didepanku.!" Kemudian Sasuke pun berlari.

"Taksi. Cepat naik Taksi itu Hinata." Teriak Sasuke lagi setelah ia melihat sebuah taksi yang baru selesai dari sewaan.

Hinata pun menuruti Sasuke, langsung dia sambar pintu taksi yang masih terbuka itu kemudian duduk dibelakang supir diikuti oleh Sasuke. Supir taksi itu pun kemudian menjalankan mobilnya kesegala arah yang Sasuke tunjuk. Merasa supir itu terlalu lamban mengemudikan mobilnya sementara mereka sedang dalam situasi kejar-kejaran Sasuke pun merasa gemas.

" KAU BISA MENYETIR MOBIL TIDAK HAH? BIAR AKU YANG MENYETIR, BERHENTI DIDEPAN. CEPAT!" Sasuke berteriak karena panik dan kesal.

" B- baik."

Kemudian supir taksi itu pun menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar untuk bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke. Namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk duduk disamping Hinata namun pintu mobil itu tidak bisa dibuka, ia mengetuk kaca mobil dan melihat kedalam. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menukar posisinya duduk di bangku pengemudi dengan tanpa keluar mobil.

" Tuan, tolong buka kuncinya. Yang dipintu sana silahkan diangkat keatas." Teriak supir taksi itu mengajari Sasuke.

" Sial. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil apa hah?" umpat Sasuke masih dalam keadaan berusaha duduk didepan. Setelah berhasil duduk di tempat supir, ia pun kemudian membuka laci mobil dan melihat kartu identitas pengemudi taksi seharusnya.

" Takenouchi." Sasuke menyebut nama yang tertera di tanda pengenal tersebut dengan berbisik. Ia mengambil semua uang yang ada di laci sana dan mengeluarkannya lewat jendela yang ia buka sedikit.

" Ini Takenouchi san uangmu. Maaf aku meminjam taksimu dulu. Aku janji akan menggantinya. " Sasuke halus namun dingin dalam berbicara barusan tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu Hinata!" Sasuke memrintah Hinata dengan datar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke kemudian menancap gas taksi tersebut setelah melihat para lelaki berpakaian hitam itu mulai mengejarnya menggunakan mobil. Sekitar tiga mobil yang mengejarnya saat itu. Sasuke serius melihat kearah depan mencoba mencari jalan yang tepat untuk kaburnya.

Duarrrrrr Duuuuaaarrrrrrr

Kini mobil mereka ditembaki oleh orang-orang itu. Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi berteriak, dia mulai berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Sasuke. Kesadaran itu baru ia sadari saat tadi Sasuke mendekapnya saat mereka melompat satu lantai dari gedung lantai empat tadi. Ia hanya menunduk memegangi sabuknya.

"Siallllll!" Sasuke memukul setirnya. "Hinata, pindah kedepan. CEPAT!" Perintahnya lagi.

Dan kemudian Hinata pun kembali menuruti perintahnya itu. Penurut sekali Hinata, mungkin itu yang Sasuke pikir. Tapi memang itulah Hinata, jarang sekali ia membantah jika diberitahu. Ia bergerak kedepan dengan melalui celah bangku depan, meski agak kerepotan akhirnya ia pun berhasil duduk di samping Sasuke. Beberapa kali suara tembakan terdengar. Sasuke menyadari arah tembakan itu, mobilnya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk tidak dengan tenang menyetir mobilnya. Ia lenggok-lenggokan laju mobilnya. Tak peduli bagaimana pucatnya wajah Hinata yang duduk disampingnya tanpa bersuara. Bukan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya, dia peduli dan sangat peduli. Ia berusaha kabur mati-matian adalah karena ada gadis ini, jika saja dia tidak ada mungkin saja Sasuke bukan hanya berlari dari kemarin. Tapi ini sekarang, bagaimanapun Hinata adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Tembakan-tembakan dari orang-orang di mobil yang ada dibelakang mobilnya mengenai body belakang mobilnya a.k.a taksi. Ia pun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan didepan jalannya. Ia belum tau daerah itu, malahan mungkin saja terakhir kali Sasuke ke desa tersebut adalah waktu 6 tahun lalu dan itu pun bukan untuk jalan-jalan tapi karena ada promosi untuk film kalau tidak salah adalah film kelimanya waktu itu dan dia membintangi film tersebut bersama dengan aktor internasional Jet lee, dan itu pun hanya di salah satu hotel di sana lalu setelah itu, pulang. Tak diketahui olehnya bahwa jalan yang akan dilaluinya adalah jalan sempit dan beberapa blok kedepan adalah pusat perbelanjaan disana. Entah bagaimana Sasuke akan mengatasi hal tersebut. Yang dia tahu hanyalah menggas mobilnya dan menjauh dari mereka. Lama-kelamaan mereka semakin mendekat kepada taksi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Duaaarrrrrrrrr, pesssssssssss

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sasuke san!"

Ban sebelah kanan taksinya kempes karena peluru yang menembus benda dari karet itu. Seketika kemudi Sasuke oleng dan bemper taksi sebelah kiri menabrak tembok sebuah pertokoan disana yang kebetulan sedang tutup. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan dada Hinata agar tidak menubruk sisi depan mobil itu meskipun balon udara kemudian terkembang didepan muka Hinata, begitupun balon udara yang ada disetir taksi tersebut.

" Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menengok kearah Hinata.

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergerak, matanya tertutup rapat dan tangannya memeluk bungkusan bajunya didepan tangan Sasuke yang ada di dadanya. Tidak ada yang peduli akan apa yang disentuh dan tersentuh Sasuke saat ini. Keadaan membuat mereka tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Kemudian Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat balon udara didepan matanya kemudian menengok kearah Sasuke.

" S- Sasuke san. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berdarah." tanya Hinata sendu menatap dua onyx Sasuke dan memegang pelipis Sasuke.

" Hn. Kau?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

" Iya. Arigatou."

Tanpa membalas lagi perkataan Hinata, Sasuke membereskan balon udara yang ada didepan mukanya itu agar kembali masuk ketempatnya semula. Hinata masih enggan berpaling dari Sasuke, dan **Tes**, air mata Hinata menetes kepipinya. Hinata tersadar lalu menghapus air matanya itu dan kemudian mengikuti kegiatan Sasuke. Sasuke sadar akan Hinata barusan, ia menyesali kenapa dikeadaan seperti ini Hinata harus menangis?.' Kenapa lagi dia?' batinnya tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata dan pura-pura tidak sadar akan tetes air mata yang jatuh dipipi Hinata barusan. Dan Sasuke pun memundurkan mobilnya untuk kembali menghindari serangan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dibelakang sana. Dan benar saja beberapa orang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan pakaian dan kacamata hitamnya bermaksud menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil memegang pintu taxi Sasuke, beruntung Sasuke mampu kembali lagi memacu mobilnya. Kemudian berbarengan dengan itu kembali lagi terdengan rentetan suara tembakan. Sudah bolong beberapa bagian taksi itu, tapi untungnya sampai saat ini belum mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke terus melajukan mobilnya kearah pusat perbelanjaan di depannya.

Tettttt Tetttttttttttttt

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengklakson, dan Hinata beberpa kali berteriak "Sasuke awas, Ada orang." Sambil memegangi sabuk pengamannya. Beberapa dagangan orang di pinggir jalan tertabrak olehnya, amburadul kini keadaan jalan itu. Cukup kualahan para pengejar-pengejar Sasuke dan Hinata itu karena karena barang-barang dagangan yang Sasuke tabrak menghalangi pandangan sang pengemudi. Mereka pun tidak bisa dengan serta merta menembakkan pisolnya walau mengarah kepada mobil yang sedang Sasuke kemudikan kini, karena banyak sekali orang-orang disana dan jika mereka melakukan itu bukanlah tidakan yang pintar. Mereka pun hanya mengikuti pergerakan taksi didepan mereka yang semakin melaju kencang sedang mereka yang berjalan (mobilnya) berdekatan cukup sulit untuk melakukan seperti Sasuke itu. Dimana akibat mobil depan yang berusaha menghindari dagangan-dagangan yang terbang kearahnya karena ulah Sasuke membuat sesekali mobil yang ada dibelakangnya menabraknya ataupun mengerem mendadak akibat lenggokan yang membahayakan yang dilakukan temannya itu dimobil lain. Hal tersebut cukup menguntungkan Sasuke dan Hinata karena sekarang mereka memimpin jauh di depan dan hal tersebut tersebut tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Sasuke semakin tancap gas dan berbelok kekiri diujung gang sana. Memang infrastruktur didesa Kiri dibuat berblok-blok guna menghindari kemacetan didesa itu. Setelah berbelok kekiri Sasuke kembali lagi berbelok di blok pertama jalan itu, ia berbelok kanan dan kembali berbelok kekiri di blok kedua dan kini ia memasuki wilayah perumahan. Masih dengan infrastruktur yang sama, Sasuke kembali lagi berbelok kekanan dan lurus kemudian berhenti mendadak.

Citttttttttttttttt, ia memundurkan mobilnya dan memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang sedang dibangun, ia masukkan mobilnya jauh kedalam bangunanan yang baru setengah jadi itu, gelap gulita di dalam sana. Ia tatap jalan jauh didepan matanya itu dengan tajam, Hinata tidak berani mengusiknya. Di lain jalan, para pengikut-pengikut itu mulai kehilangan jejak dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka menggunakan insting kemungkinan, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah berjalan di blok yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka melajukan mobilnya cepat-cepat takut ketinggalan jejak Sasuke lagi, meski saat ini pun mereka belum melihat taksi yang tadi Sasuke kendarai tapi mereka yakin Sasuke ada didepan sana sedang memacu mobilnya. Dan Beummmmmm, Sasuke melihat tiga mobil yang tadi mengejarnya tadi melaju kencang dijalan didepan tempatnya berhenti. " Fiiiiuuuhhhhhhh" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat lega itu dengan tatapan tenangnya dan bersandar lega ke jok taksi itu. Sasuke tak ambil peduli dengan gadis disampingnya, sudah mampu terlepas dari mereka itu adalah sesatu yang sangat melegakan untuknya. Karena Hinata, Hinata yang membuatnya sangat lega setelah terlepas dari pengejaran itu.

" Sudah kubilangkan, seharusnya kau tidak ikut." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan tanpa melihat Hinata.

"…." Hinata tak menjawab sepatahpun, dia hanya menatap Sasuke memelas.

" Jangan menatapku begitu, kalau kau jatuh cinta aku tak tanggung." Ucapnya lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

Hinata segera saja menghadap depan dan menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena perkataan Sasuke tadi. Barulah kali ini Sasuke menengok kearah Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata yang menunduk dan sedang menyatukan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke sedikit terhibur karena tingkah Hinata tersebut, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Sasuke san, pelipismu berdarah." Hinata akhirnya buka mulut.

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka handphonenya dan terdapat 4 sms dari Naruto. Ia baca dengan serius isi pesan dari temannya yang terakhir ia ketahui sedang ada di desa yang jauh dari tempatnya berada kini. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mematikan handphonenya .

" Matikan ponselmu. Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kau kabarkan orang-orangmu bahwa kau dalam keadaan baik saja saat ini."

" Eh? " Hinata bingung.

" Ternyata mereka mampu menemukan kita sampai hari ini karena komunikasi kita lewat ponsel kita ini jika kita gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang. Intinya mereka telah menyadap ponsel kita."

" B- Bagaimana bisa? Ponselku bahkan belum pernah ada ditangan mereka, dan mereka meneleponku pun tidak." Hinata mulai bingung.

" Kalau begitu, kau bisa menilai kan orang yang kita hadapi saat ini? Pastinya bukan orang biasa." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

" Sudah. Turuti saja kataku. Aku akan keluar mencari sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menyamar." Sasuke berkata demikian sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

" Me- Menyamar?"

" Kau ini banyak bertanya, Hei gadis girlband. Seharusnya kau sadar kita ini _public figure. _Tentu banyak yang mengenal kita dan mereka pun dengan sangat gampang menemukan kita." Jelas Sasuke dengan jutek.

" Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi Sasuke san? Aku punya nama. Hinata." Protes Hinata.

" Ah, terserahlah." Sasuke keluar dari taxi itu.

" Ah. Dia itu… heuhhh." Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menjauh.

Kemudian sepeninggal Sasuke, Hinata kemudian mengambil handphonenya. Sedikit sedih ia harus berpisah dengan ponsel ungunya itu. Ia sambil mengetik sms berpikir, bagaimana caranya nanti ia mengabarkan orangtua dan teman-temannya akan keadaannya. Banyak pesan diponselnya itu namun tak satupun yang ia baca. Hanya mengetik sms yang ditujukan untuk kedua orangtua dan Niisannya sambil sedikit menangis kemudian ia tekan tombol send. Setelah mendapatkan laporan terkirim, ia pun mematikan ponselnya dna meletakkannya di pangkuannya, masih berpikir bagaimana caranya nanti ia menghubungi mereka yang hendak ia kabari.

Sasuke kembali dengan beberapa benda dari kain di tangannya. Sambil menengok kanan kiri ia sedikit berlari menghampiri taksinya. Beruntung kawasan perumahan yang mereka masuki adalah perumahan elit, jadi tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan keluar masuk rumah.

"Haaahhhh. Ini cepat pakai!" Sasuke melemparkan beberapa barang dari kain ke wajah Hinata.

"Aduh! Apa ini?" Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke yang kemudian dibalas tatapan dingin olehSasuke.

Hinata memakai baju yang tadi dilempar Sasuke ke wajahnya, kemudian mengenakan topi yang entah Sasuke dapat dari mana. Dan Sasuke juga demikian, memakai sweater coklat dan memakai topi kupluk ala anak reege di kepalanya. Sasuke meraba-raba isi taksi berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu agar penyamarannya itu dapat benar-benar menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang pakai topi itu Sasuke san? Itu lebih cocok untuk wanita." Hinata bernego.

"Hei. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih jadi gadis, hah? Otakmu pakailah. Aku sudah bilang ini menyamar, samarkan semuanya bukan mencocokkan. Kalau mau cocok-cocokan sana kau ke _**Fashionshow**_." Sasuke berkata kesal kepada Hinat sambil tetap mengobrak-abrik isi taxi.

Hinata yang barusan dimarahi langsung diam, tak berani lagi berkata-kata. Ia berjanji tidak akan bicara padanya lagi sebelum dia diajak bicara duluan oleh Sasuke.

"Nah." Sasuke sedikit berbisik. Ia menemukan sesuatu dari balik kantong sarung joknya. Lalu ia kenakan kacamata berkaca biru yang barusan ia temui itu. setelah merasa semua cukup, Sasuke memandang Hinata. Kemudian membuka Topi abu-abu yang Hinata sedang kenakan. Sedikit kaget Hinata mendongak kepada Sasuke yang sekarang dekat sekali dengannya. Sasuke meletakkan topi tersebut di paha Hinata, kemudian mengambil rambut Hinata. Ia sapu rambut itu dengan jari-jarinya, ia tarik keatas rambut keunguan itu kemudian digulung-gulung dengan rapih. Kegiatan tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, kini Dada bidangnya sedang tercium oleh Hinata yang membelalak di balik dada Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke seperti mengonde rambut Hinata, meski tidak terlalu rapih tapi itu cukup menurutnya. Kemudian Sasuke ambil Topi yang ada diatas paha Hinata dan memakaikannya dengan cukup berusaha. "Emmmmm." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini tengah bersemu merah dan tak berani menghadap Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tarik rambut dekat kuping Hinata kanan dan kiri, sedikit slawiran rambut di pinggir wajah Hinata dan Sasuke membetulkan poni Hinata. Dipandangnya lagi Gadis yang sedang memandang jok belakang, "Lumayan." Komentarnya.

" Ayo kita berlari lagi, dengar! Usahakan senormal mungkin. Tapi jangan biarkan mereka tahu kalau kau itu gadis girlband, Hinata." Tegas Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan keluar dari taksi itu mengikuti Sasuke. Kini mereka berjalan berbalik lagi dari arah mereka datang ketempat itu, tidak mungkin kan mereka melanjutkan ke jalan kearah preman-preman tadi mengejarnya. Berjalan di depan rumah-rumah mewah itu dengan was-was, sedikit-sedikit menengok kebelakang, Hinata. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya mencoba setenang mungkin menatap jalan yang ada di depannya, berpikir kemana ia harus berbelok. Kemudian ia menyadari Hinata yang berjalan lambat dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh ke Hinata yang juga sedang menoleh kebelakangnya kemudian menunduk lagi berjalan kedepan. Dan Bugghhh, Hinata jatuh terduduk di trotoal panas itu.

"SE-NOR-MAL-MUNG-KIN." Sasuke menekan di tiap penggalan kata itu.

Hinata mendongak, dan memasang puppy eyes menatap onyx Sasuke. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kananya untuk membantu Hinata bangun. Setelah Hinata bangun, Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata. Sasuke menggandeng Hinata sambil berjalan, dan tidak menengok kepada Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke saat ini, ia masih digandeng. Ingin rasanya Hinata melepas gandengan itu tapi berkali ia mencoba membuka pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak membukanya juga.

"Biarkan mereka pikir kita ini pacaran, biar tidak ada yang curiga. Kalau perlu, sini lebih dekat padaku." Sasuke berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ke- Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia terus menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menatap jalan di depannya. Hinata yang tak berani lagi bertanya dan memandang Sasuke hanya mampu mengikuti perintah Sasuke tadi, 'lebih mendekat padanya'. Sasuke sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya Saat Hinata lebih mendekat padanya, namun hanya sebentar tidak lebih dari dua detik. Jalanan itu sangat sepi, tidak ada orang yang bisa Sasuke tanyai, diujung jalan Sasuke berhenti menengok kanan dan kiri. Ia bingung harus memilih jalan mana. Akhirnya ia pun memilih jalan Kiri , jalan yang tadi mereka lewati lalu lurus terus tidak berbelok ketempta ramai tadi. Cukup jauh mereka berjalan berdua bergandengan tangan, dengan tempo langkah yang tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak juga terlalu pelan namun waspada. Kini mereka masuk ke kawasan yang cukup ramai tidak sesepi tempatnya tadi. Keadaan dari tiap gang begitu sinkron, dari gang sebelumnya begitu sepi selang dua gang begitu ramai karena pasar, kemudia berbeda gang yang lain begitu hijau dan banyak anak bermain lalu berpindah gang lagi tempat prostitusi ahhhhh sulit sekali menghapal jalan disini pikir dua muda-mudi yang tengah bergandengan itu. Kini mereka memasuki kawasan yang berjejer restoran-restoran. Jauh juga mereka berjalan, dan tanpa minum dan mereka belum makan siang, namun kini sudah jam setengah lima di jam yang Sasuke pakai.

" Ayo kita makan." Ajak Sasuke kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Ha'I" Hinata kegirangan saat Sasuke mengajaknya makan.

Hinata sudah sangat kelaparan dan dehidrasi, beruntung untuknya karena dia tidak pingsan. Memasuki sebuah Café bernuansa coklat dan hijau, Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Hinata dan memilih tempat duduk jauh di dalam dan dipojokan.

" Selamat Sore Tuan dan Nona. Silahkan…" Pelayan itu tersenyum dengan manis kepada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Hinata, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke dari balik buku menunya.

"Apa yaaa?" Hinata berpikir.

"Sudah. Buatkan kami Keiseki." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup buku menunya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi ini kan belum jam makan malam." Jelas pelayan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

"Lalu? Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke menatap perempuan muda itu dengan dingin dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja takut akan kurang nikmat jika dimakan sore-sore begini."

"Mau buatkan atau tidak!" Sasuke menatap lurus kepada Hinat tetapi bentakannya tertuju pada pelayan yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Ah, iya tuan baiik. Akan segera kami antar." Pelayan itu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata, lalu berbalik lagi. "M- ma- maaf tuan, mau minum apa?" Tanya pelayan itu takut.

"Jus tomat dan air putih. Kau?" tanya Sasuke menuju kepada Hinata.

"Ah? Oh, aku emmmm Ocha dingin dan Air putih." Hinata menjawab.

" Baik, sudah kami catat. Ada lagi Tuan, Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"A-ano, bisa tolong Air putihnya cepat dibawakan. Yang banyaak." Hinata meminta.

"Oh, Baik Nona. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum.

"Baik. Makanan akan segera datang. Terimakasih." Pelayan itu pun berlalu meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Hinata.

Restoran itu cukup besar, namun di design sederhana dengan ala jepang. Café ala jepang itu sore ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya sekitar 4 sampai 5 meja yang terisi. Nuansa di dalamnya sepertinya ini restoran tapi entah kenapa pemilik tokonya melebelinya dengan Café? Hemmmm tidak ambil pusing. Kejadian belakangan sudah cukup membuat pusing. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan yang setia menekuk di depan dadanya. Hinata bingung harus berbuat bagaimana, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Ingin sekali rasanya membuka topi dikepalanya ini, sangat tidak nyaman pikirnya.

"Emmmmm, Ano- Saaaasuke san. Bolehkan aku membuka topi ini?" tanya Hinata seraya memegang bagian depan topi.

"….." Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Kalau tidak boleh, tidak apa." Hinata menurunkan tangannya kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kecewa.

"Lepaskanlah." Jawab Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Ah?" Hinata memastikan. Dan Sasuke langsung saja menarik topi Hinata.

Tergerai lah kembali kini rambut keunguan Hinata, kemudian Hinata menata rambutnya dengan jarinya. Mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang maunya seenak sendiri. Tapi Hinata mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Bagaimana pun Sasuke andalannya saat ini. Sasuke yang kini tengan memandang keluar jendela merasa diperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak enak oleh gadis di depannya akhirnya menoleh ke gadis tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Ap- Apa?" tanya Hinata balik, dengan otomatis menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau memandangku begitu."

"Eh?" Hinat bingung.

"Permisi, ini air mineralnya Tuan, Nona. pesanan lainnya akan kami antar sebentar lagi. Silahkan dinikmati." Seorang pelayan membawakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Akhirnya... Arigaou." Hinata yang senang bukan main langsung meminum air putih dihadapannya.

"Aku Haus Sekali, Sasuke san. Maaf yah aku minum duluan." Hinata melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan horor dan belum meminum air putih di depannnya.

"Hn." Kemudian barulah dia minum air putih itu.

"Sasuke san, tanganmu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Hn"

"Oh, pelipismu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa." Sasuke mulai menghangat.

"Oia Sasuke san, kenapa kita terus berlari? Kenapa tidak kau hajar mereka kau kan jago berkelahi, sepertinya?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit takut.

"Saat aku melawan mereka, kau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke balik sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong dan kembali menuangkan air putih ke gelasnya dan gelas Hinata.

"Aku? Ah iya ya…" Hinat berpikir.

"Pikiranmu lambat. Kalau saja tidak ada yang membebaniku pasti aku sudah membunuh mereka."

"Mem- membunuh? Sampai segitunya?" Hinata terlihat kaget.

"Ch. Sudahlah. Bicarakan yang lain."

'Aku jadi ragu, apa dia benar-benar orang baik?' Hinat membatin. Hinata terdiam cukup lama.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" melihat Hinata yang bengong menatap sisi meja yang kosong disamping gelasnya.

"Hei, Hinata" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. "Dia kenapa. Hei, HINATA." Sasuke berteriak, namun Hinata masih tak bergeming.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata berencana meneriaki Hinata didepan wajahnya.

"HEI, HIN…."

"Ah, iya Ap…."

Di saat berbarengan posisi wajah Hinata yang menunduk tiba-tiba mendongak karena tersadar oleh sedikit teriakan Sasuke sebelumnya, semantara Sasuke sedang menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata. Sayang jarak itu terlalu dekat untuk wajah mereka, sehingga dengan tidak direncanakan….

Cupppp

Bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, namun kali ini tidak seperti yang kedua lebih mirip yang pertama. Hinata syok, dia membulatkan matanya dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke pun kaget dengan benda basah yang sekarang sedang menempel di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, melihat wajah merah Hinata dia tersadar ada apa ini. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Hinata, Menghisap bibir bagian atas Hinata satu kali, kemudian duduk lagi dikursinya.

"Heh" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh. " Buka matamu."

Hinata membuka matanya dan tersadar barusan dia menikmati sentuhan bibir itu, hampir dia terbuai.

"Maniaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkk, Uh" Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke dari bawah meja.

TBC

( DON'T FORGET TO RIVIEW READERS )

Maaf Readers sekalian saya ga bisa balas review kalian satu per satu, tapi saya sudah baca semua qo. Aduh terlalu banyak yang harus saya kerjadan diminggu ini sampai dengan minggu depan. Ada Makalah yang harus saya kerjakan untuk persyaratan ikut UAS, lalu ada pekerjaan di kantor sehingga saya harus mendisign project kami target selsai minggu depan. Dan terlebih lagi kemarin-kemarin saya masih ada janji untuk publish Chapter 3 ini di hari ini, jadilah seperti ini tulisan saya, MOHON MAAF bila MENGECEWAKAN *SembahSujud, T_T*. Ehemmmm untuk yang minta lemon, Saya usahakan chapter depan yah.

See ya, max 2 minggu yah untuk Chapter 3. ^^

Special Thaxs :

**Lollytha chan, Dewi Natalia san, Lily Purple Lily san, Jolie Luv san, Hime No Rika san, ****Aden L kazt san, Sasunata chan, Ivi san, Namikazevi san, Mamoka san, Ika chan, Mr. Guest 1 san, Shy-S san, n san, Evil san, Angelovender san, Mr. Guest 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

**Chapter 4**

"Maniaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkk, Uh" Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke dari bawah meja.

"Aduh. Hinata." Sasuke memegang kakinya yang di tendang Hinata keras barusan.

"APA! Itu kedua kalinya kau menciumku tanpa ijin yah. Kau ini tidak sopan tahu Sasuke san, Hah?" Hinata marah-marah.

"Kalau aku ijin, apa kau perbolehkan hah?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata dengan sedikit seringai yang ia tampakkan.

"Ya… Ya…. Tidak juga, Tapi kan…"

"Yasudah lebih baik tidak kan?"

"KAU!"

"Apa?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal dan ia meminum air putih di hadapannya berharap kesalnya hilang. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil berpaling melihat keluar jendela. Hinata menyadari tingkah Sasuke barusan semakin membuatnya sewot.

"Kenapa?" Selidik Hinata.

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya dan memperhatikan jalanan luar.

"Permisi Tuan dan Nona, ini pesanannya." Seorang pelayan wanita menyapa mereka yang kemudian pelayan laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya meletakkan makanan yang tadi Sasuke pesan ke atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Jika butuh sesuatu kami ada di sebelah sana. Arigatou." Dan pelayan-pelayan itu pun membungkuk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata dan Sasuke berbarengan membalas sapaan pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

Hinata kesenangan melihat sajian di depan matanya itu. Terang saja, Hinata belum makan dari tadi siang dan keadaan barusan sangat menguras tenaganya dan tentu saja Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya mengemut ujung sumpit sambil berbinar-binar melihat hidangan di depannya seperti baru pertama kali itu membuatnya ingin meledeknya lagi. Langsung saja sasuke memukul ujung kening Hinata dengan sumpitnya pelan dan berkata "Cepat makan.". Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya beraduh saja.

"Iya. Tapi aku bingung harus memulai dari mana serasa langsung ingin memakan semuanya." Kembali lagi Hinata memandang atas mejanya.

"Hei, memakan itu ada tata caranya. Tentu saja dimulai dari makanan pembuka ini." Sasuke kemudian hendak mengambil makanan pembukanya.

"Eittt, ini punyaku. Kau sedikit saja yah. Aku lapar Sasuke sannnn." Hinata memasang puppy eyesnya.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, langsung saja dia mengambil menu yang lain. Jadilah mereka berdua kini sedang makan sore bersama dengan nafsu makan yang sama-sama baik a.k.a kelaparan. Sekitar hampir satu jam mereka memakan hidangan tersebut.

"Emmmmm, Sasuke san. Sekarang kita akan kemana? Ini sudah gelap dan kita belum keluar dari desa ini." Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke sambil dirinya memakan es krim milik Sasuke.

"Hummmmmm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu daerah sini." Sasuke celingukan melihat keluar jendela berusaha berpikir kemana selanjutnya.

"Pelayan!" Sasuke memanggil pelayan disana.

"Iya tuan ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Tolong berikan aku bolpoint dan kertas." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ini tuan."

"Sekarang tolong belikan aku kartu perdana dan tolong isikan pulsanya. Ini uangnya." Sasuke menyerahkan berlembar-lembar uang kepada pelayan itu.

"Kartu apa tuan?"

"Apa saja, langsung di registrasikan dan belikan juga lima voucher isi ulang yah. Cepat" Suruh Sasuke.

"Baik tuan." Pelayan itu pun langsung keluar café.

"Untuk apa Sasuke san?" Tanya Hinata mencari tahu.

"Naruto akan segera menghubungiku."

"Lalu kenapa malah ganti nomor?"

"Agar tidak terlacak. Mengerti?" Sasuke kemudian menatap Hinata dingin.

"Ah, I- iya." Hinata ngeri. 'Sensitif sekali sih orang ini.' Hinata membatin

Tak terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya pelayan itu pun kembali dengan beberapa barang ditangannya.

"Ini tuan pesanannya, ini Bon, dan ini kembaliannya."

"Terimakasih. Ambil kembaliannya untukmu."

"Terimakasih Tuan."

Hinata tersenyum disela memakan es krimnya. Sasuke kemudian menghidupkan hapenya kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa nomor di atas kertas yang tadi dimintanya kepada pelayan tadi. Hinata ingin sekali bertanya tetapi tidak jadi karena melihat keseriusan Sasuke dengan kegiatannya saat ini membuatnya tidak berani mengganggunya. Kemudian Sasuke mematikan lagi hapenya lalu mengganti kartunya dengan kartu barunya, dan kembali menyalahkan hapenya kemudian memencet nomor di hapenya sepertinya menyalin nomor dikertas yang tadi dia tulis.

"Dobe, dimana kau?" Sasuke berbicara di handphonenya.

"Sasuke, kami haahhh kami sedang bersembunyi hosh hosh kami akan segera ketempatmu. Ini sudah dekat, tinggal menyebrangi laut dengan kapal yang akan berlayar beberapa jam lagi kami akan sampai disana."

"Bagus. Aku tidak bisa keluar cepat-capat dari sini. Mereka memburu kami."

"Iya. Aduhhh kenapa ini terlalu runyam? Bisa-bisa kita juga kena dibunuhnya."

"Berikan padaku. Halo Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat cari tempat persembunyian lalu segera beritahu kami. Kakashi san sudah bersedia bertemu di sana."

"Kabar bagus. Apa kau sudah memberitahu semuanya, Shikamaru?"

"Belum. Tidak tepat. Lebih baik dia melihatnya sendiri. Pokoknya sudah jangan kau pikirkan rencana menangkap mereka. Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi dan kemudian kita lawan mereka jika kita sudah berkumpul."

"Hn."

Tutttt tuttttt

"Hinata kita harus cepat cari tempat bermalam, sebelum ini benar-benar gelap."

"Hn." Hinata kemudian meletakkan es krimnya. Sasuke mendelik mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan.

"Silahkan kembali lagi. Arigau gozaimasu" Sapa pelayan setelah Sasuke membayar makanannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti di depan pintu café, menimbang-nimbang arah mana yang akan mereka pilih. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih meneruskan perjalanannya melewati café yang barusan mereka singgahi. Indah, indah sekali jalan dikota ini kala malam. Restoran-restoran yang buka terlihat sangat indah dengan lampu-lampunya yang ditata sangat indah, banyak pula mobil-mobil mewah yang melintas dan berhenti di beberapa restoran yang mereka lewati. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berjalan, dan dari mereka yang berjalan adalah sepasang kekasih terlihat dari rangkulan atau pun pegangan tangannya. Iri sekali Hinata melihat mereka yang bergandengan mesra di jalanan seromantis ini. Bagaimana tidak iri, mereka yang berjalan bersama pasangannya terlihat tertawa-tawa ataupun sekedar bercanda ringan yang terkesan manja sementara dia? Berjalan dengan Sasuke, dengan menyamar yang hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan tanpa menoleh dan seperti tidak peduli dengan kanan dan kirinya. Sedikit dalam hatinya Hinata berharap Sasuke bisa seperti laki-laki disebrang jalan sana yang sedang menggandeng wanitanya dengan wanita itu meletakkan kepanya dibahu laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu mengelus rambut wanitanya sambil tersenyum tulus penuh cinta dan kemudian hidung wanitanya ditarik sedikit gemas. Ooopppsss apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Hinata menggeleng-geleng sedikit kencang berharap bayangan diotaknya segera menghilang.

'Ya ampun, apa yang ku pikirkan? Sasuke san? Ahhhh tidak tidak tidak. Dia 25th, Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan barusan?' Hinata membatin.

"Hei, Kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang berada disampingnya heran.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa." Hinata memerah kini wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata yang memerah.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam. Panas rasanya kuping sampai wajahnya kini, jantungnya menderu. Seperti ketangkap basah mengintip orang, Hinata benar-benar malu sekarang. Sasuke yang tidak mendapat respon dari gadis disebelahnya melanjutkan perjalannya dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

DEG….DEG

Secara bersamaan jantung mereka berdua berdetak semakin kencang. Tanpa mereka sadari wajah keduanya kini bersemu merah, terlebih Hinata.

'Aduh. Kenapa ini?!' Sasuke terkaget sendiri dengan detak jantungnya yang sepertinya baru kali ini dia merasakannya.

Dalam hatinya Sasuke menyadari dirinya memang telah tertarik dengan Hinata dari saat mereka syuting bersama. Saat Hinata menjabat tangannya tanpa kekaguman padanya, itu aneh menurutnya. Apa lagi itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka bertemu. Seperti saja Sakura yang sudah menjadi artis top tetap menjabat tangannya dengan kekaguman pada dirinya. Apalagi setelah beberapakali menjalani syuting bersama Sakura mengajaknya kencan. Tapi Hinata? Saat makan siang bersama saja dia hanya menanggapi wajar candaan-candaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman lain untuk memuji Sasuke, setelah Hinata selesai maka? Ya meninggalkan Sasuke. Biasanya saja Artis yang lebih cantik darinya akan sengaja berlama-lama dimeja itu menunggu suasan sepi kemudian mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Keanehan-keanehan dari diri gadis itu membuatnya tertarik. Tapi tidak menyadari ketertarikannya semula perlahan-lahan menjadi rasa tertarik yang semakin dalam.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang semakin membuatnya lemas lantaran berdegup terlalu kencang. 'kenapa ini?' Hinata bertanya dalam hatinya. Hinata menyadari pria tampan yang ada disebelah kanannya ini begitu berkharisma, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya begitu berdegup seperti sekarang. Dia sadar Sasuke itu jauh diatas rata-rata laki-laki pada umumnya, gaya rambut pantat ayamnya menjadi tren, wajahnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, sorot matanya tajam, garis wajahnya membentuk, Sasuke sangat tampan tapi dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Dadanya bidang, perutnya berbentuk, badannya tegap, tingginya membuat nyaman saat dalam dekapannya, Sasuke sangat proporsional tapi begitu misterius. Kedua tapi itu membuat Hinata takut kepada pria satu ini. Namun dia berusaha profesional dengan tidak menunjukkan itu di depan orang. Dengan Sasuke sadari Hinata hanya akan menyapanya jika ada orang dan di depan kamera saja, jika dibelakang? Jangan harap karena Hinata pasti akan jauh-jauh saat ini? Tanpa Hinata sadari rasa takutnya perlahan-lahan berubah kepada rasa nyaman.

Jadilah kini mereka berdua berjalan di jalan yang begitu indah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan jantung yang sama-sama tidak tenang dalam sangkarnya. Mereka berdua pintar berakting sehingga saling berusaha biasa saja, terutama Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak terlihat sedang dalam kondisi gerogi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menyusuri tiap petak jalan di tempat yang mereka berdua pun tidak tahu nama jalannya. Semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka berjalan beberapa menit tadi mulai terlihat di depan jalan mulai menemui persimpangan-persimpangan lagi dan gelap. Terlihat lagi kekontrasan tiap gang di desa ini, dimana jalan yang sedang mereka lewati kini begitu berbinar dengan warna-warni lampu dari tiap restoran yang ada dan setelah ujung sana ada blok tepat di lurusan blok restoran ini begitu gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu jalanan saja. Sasuke tidak mau menerka-nerka apa disana yang sama sekali tidak mampu ia jangkau dengan penglihatannya.

"Emmm, Ano… Sasuke san, sepertinya kita harus melewati jalan sepi lagi ya?!" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke. Hinata takut jika Sasuke akan terus berjalan dan melewati gang gelap gulita itu.

"Hn." Sasuke berpikir dalam langkahnya. "Jika kau takut. Pilihlah kau mau jalan mana?" Tetap dengan gandengannya.

"Ah? Aku tidak tahu Sasuke san." Hinata bingung

"Aku sih berani saja lewat lurus sana. Siapa tau setelah gelap itu ada hotel atau apa gitu yang mungkin bisa kita singgahi." Sasuke meledek Hinata sambil kedua tangannya diletakan kebelakang badannya. Yang otomatis membuat Hinata semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Uhhhhh, Masa? Tapi itu terlihat menyeramkan." Hinata mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu Sasuke.

"Emmmmm, bagaimana jika nanti kita belok kiri saja?" Hinata agak takut menyatakan keinginannya.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke angkuh.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dalam diam. Hinata sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan terlalu dekat begini dengan Sasuke, namun apadaya Hinata tidak mampu menghindar dan sedikit ada rasa hangat di sana. Banyak pula mata yang tertuju pada mereka. Ada dua kemungkinan alasan mengapa mereka memandang kedua muda mudi itu, pertama karena pakaian mereka yang sangatlah berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitar sana dimana mereka semua wanitanya memakai gaun dan pria dengan taxedo atau kemeja yang rapih sementara mereka? Mengenakan kaos, tanpa ada yang bermake up dan jauh dari kesan rapih. Kemungkinan kedua adalah, orang-orang disana mulai curiga dengan penampilan mereka berdua yang begitu tertutup dan aneh. Namun semua itu tidak di ambil pusing oleh Sasuke. Ini bukan saatnya memusingkan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya, yang ia pusingkan adalah memilih jalan yang banyak ini. Memilih jalan untuk segera sampai tempat aman, tidur dan besok bergegas ke pelabuhan untuk bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sampailah mereka di ujung gang panjang berisi restoran itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, di letakkan lagi kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan kirinya tetap bersama tangan kanan Hinata. Ia pandangi jalanan gelap di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya kosong, wajahnya datar. Hinata bingung, takut kalau-kalau Sasuke benar-benar memilih jalan itu. Jalan yang gelap gulita, tidak mampu ditembus oleh mata bulannya ujung jalan itu. Yang ada dalam bayangan Hinata adalah banyak orang-orang mabuk di dalam sana, banyak pemuda-pemudi yang bergenk yang bersenang-senang di alam gelap sana, ahhhhh tidak sanggup rasanya jika ia harus lewat sana. Kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tangan Hinata "Ayo!" suara Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata kembali terangkat. Betapa leganya saat tangan Sasuke menarik lengannya untuk berbelok ke kiri jalan. Sepi memang jalan itu namun ini lebih baik dengan adanya lampu-lampu _orange_ di pinggir jalan dibanding gang gelap tadi.

"Sasuke san?" Sapa Hinata.

"Hn."

"Jalan ini sepi. Sangat berbeda dengan restoran tadi."

"Hn."

"Lalu kita mau berjalan sampai mana?"

"….."

"Emmmm, Hanya kita yang berjalan disini. Kenapa tidak ada mobil satu pun yang lewat ya? Padahal banyak yang ke restoran tadi."

"…"

"Terlalu sunyi."

"Dan seharusnya memang aku tidak membawamu, karena kau terlalu berisik."

"Apa?" Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Kau yang terlalu diam."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kelihatan kesal. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya melihat Sasuke yang meninggalkan dirinya, belum terlalu jauh memang tapi Hinata tahu ini tidak baik untuknya yang cukup penakut. Segera saja Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke, setelah sampai disebelahnya Hinata menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dari saku celananya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke kaget Hinata menarik tangannya dengan paksa, dan kemudian Hinata menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke dengan tangan kecil sebelah kanannya.

"Kau itu memang menyebalkan Sasuke san, huh" Hinata menatap lagi jalan di depannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat pucuk kepala Hinata, dan mengeratkan lagi pegangan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa kesanmu setelah syuting denganku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Kesan ya?" Hinata berpikir dengan meletakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya di dagu. "Tidak ada. Yang berkesan adalah, aku berakting bersama seorang Sakura san. Itu sangat membanggakan." Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Sakura? Kau tahu dia pernah mengajakku kencan?"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berkencan itu dengan wanita yang istimewa tidak dengan yang seperti itu."

"Ahhhhhhhh, kau itu terlalu sombong Sasuke san." Hinata santai men_judge_ Sasuke.

"Itukah menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap samping kanan wajah Hinata.

"Iya."

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau itu emmmm, Arogan. Maunya menang sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Oooppppssss!" Hinata seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Lalu perlahan menghadap Sasuke dengan memaksa senyum dibibir mungilnya. Senyum bersalah tapinya.

"Dan kau. Gadis girl band yang cerewet, susah diatur, banyak tanya, malas berpikir, entah bodoh entah polos, suka memerah tiba-tiba wajahnya, tiba-tiba tergagap, tiba-tiba banyak omong. Aneh."

"Itu aku?... atau kau sedang membayangkan orang lain?"

Tweweng, Sasuke menghela nafas. Kemudian menggelang pelan. Malas, malas menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Lebih baik dia berpikir kemana kemudian dia akan berbelok di jalan depan, kanan, kiri, atau lurus. Tidak mampu berpikir logika saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak kenal tempat ini hanya instingnya yang ia bisa gunakan.

"Kau pilih jalan mana? Aku pilih kanan." Sasuke memberi Hinata pilihan.

"Entahlah. Aku ikut Sasuke san saja."

Setelah di perempatan mereka pun berbelok ke kanan, sepi . Terlalu sepi, tetapi terlihat beberapa pintu di kanan dan kiri bukan lagi hanya tembok. Namun memang kumuh tempat itu, pintu-pintu itu pun terbuat dari seng-seng.

"Bau." Hinata berkomentar sembari menutup hidungnya.

Sasuke tidak menyalahkan komentar singkat Hinata barusan karena memang tempat itu sangat bau. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak karena dengan jalan seperti ini tentu jauh dari tempat bernamakan Hotel. Harus berapa jauh lagi mereka harus melangkah? Dan. .

Slebbbbbbbb

Sebuah pisau merobek kemeja Sasuke, beruntung Sasuke cepat menghindar. Dilemparnya Hinata sekuat tenaga agar menjauh dari penyerang itu. Sasuke memegang tangan yang menyerangnya itu di patahkannya pergelangan tangan itu. Samar-samar terlihat dari arah depan tiga orang lagi sedang berlari kearahnya dan mereka semua memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam. Setelah didorongnya orang yang tengah kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya patah, Sasuke mencoba menggapai Hinata yang masih meringkuk ditanah. Belum sempat tangannya menggapai Hinata seseorang telah menariknya duluan kebelakang dengan kerasnya. Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"SASUKE SAAAAANNNNNNNNNN" Teriak Hinata.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik kaki orang yang tadi menariknya, 'BUGGGHHHHTTT' Sasuke meninju wajah orang itu sangat kencang, dua kali, tiga kali, kemudian 'BUUGGGHHTTTT' kini wajah Sasuke terkena tinjuan lawan. Sasuke menduduki orang itu lalu meninjunya berkali-kali dengan sangat beringas hingga membuat darah keluar dari hidung dan mulut orang itu. Orang itu kemudian hendak menusukkan pisau ke belakang punggung Sasuke, beruntung Hinata menepis tangan itu dengan buntelan berisi baju yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Terjatuhlah pisau dan baju Hinata, Sasuke kemudian mencengkrang kerah jaket orang itu dan diangkatnya keatas kemudian ditinjunya lagi muka bengap pria di tangannya itu.

"Mampuslah kau bangsat." Kemudian pingsanlah orang itu.

"Menjauh Hinata." Sasuke memerintah.

Hinata kembali ketempat semula, berdiri memepet di tembok. Ketiga orang yang tadi berlari kearah Sasuke kini semakin mendekat. Terlihat mereka semua membawa senjata. 'CIH' Sasuke membuang darah yang masuk kedalam mulutnya akibat pukulan telak dari orang tadi. Belum sempat Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya 'Duagghhh' kepalanya dipukul dengan benda tumpul. Serrrrr darah segar keluar dari pelipisnya.

"SIALLL. MAJU KAU BRENGSEK"

Sasuke menendang perut pria yang tadi memukul kepalanya, 'Bugghhttt' punggungnya ditendang dengan pria satunya lagi. Bashhhhh Bashhhhhh Sasuke menghindari pukulan-pukulan dari orang yang tadi ditendangnya. 'Duaghhh' Sasuke menendang kepala lawannya itu dengan kencang. Sretttt ditarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang hendak meninju pria yang hampir pingsan didepannya oleh pria satu lagi yang memegang pisau kecil di tangan kanannya. Srettttt Sasuke menghindar dan berhasil memegang tangan kanan pria itu. Ditarik kepala Sasuke oleh pria lainnya lagi. Srettttttt Sasuke menarik tangan pria yang memegang pisau ke perut pria yang menarik rambutnya. Jleebbbbb, Pisau itu kini bersarang diperut pria dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke adukan kepalanya dengan kepala orang yang masih memegang pisau di depannya.'BUGGHHHH' Sasuke meninju dada orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hinata ketakutan dalam tangisnya yang tak bersuara. Ia benar-benar melihat kejadian berdarah di depan matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini dalam keadaan terdesak , dimana saat ini Sasuke didepan orang berbadan tinggi dengan di pepet ke tembok diseberang tempatnya berdiri. Mata pisau yang mengkilap sesekali dapat Hinata lihat kala Sasuke berusaha menjauhkannya dari depan matanya. Sasuke yang biasanya bertatapan dingin dan datar kali ini terlihat membara dan kesusahan, bajunya yang sudah berubah warna dengan darahnya, dan sudah robek disana sininya. Hinata berinisiatif mengambil balok kayu dari pojokan tong sampah di sebelah kanannya bermaksud memukulkannya ke kepala pria yang kini tengah berusaha merobek wajah tampan Sasuke dengan pisaunya. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang bergerak, dan mampu membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata 'Hi… Na…Ta… Jangh..ann.' Liris Sasuke dalam cekikan orang didepan tubuhnya. Orang didepannya mampu mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan, kemudian dia menengok kebelakangnya. Sasuke tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, ia tendang selangkangan pria itu dengan dengkulnya, kemudian mengadukan depan kepalanya lagi dengan sangat keras ke kepala orang itu. 'Bugggghhhh' darah segar bercucuran dengan semakin deras dari kepala Sasuke, dan orang didepannya pun kepayahan setelah matanya di hajar oleh kepala Sasuke. Langsung Sasuke ambil pisau itu bermaksud menusuk balik ke orang itu, namun pandangan Sasuke melihat kesebelah kiri Hinata. Seorang yang tadi ia hajar dan hampir pingsan sedang mngacungkan pistolnya kearah Hinata.

"HINAATAA AWASSSS!"

Duaarrrrrrr

Buugghhh

Tessssss

Darah segar mengucur dengan merahnya. Jatuh diatas aspal yang abu-abu, tubuh yang mengalirkan darah itu pun ikut terjatuh diatas aspal itu akhirnya.

"Sssaaaaa….. Sssuukkkeeee San."

Hinata memdekap tubuh yang menimpa tubuhnya. Darah yang mengucur dari kepala Sasuke mengenai wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke jatuh disela lehernya. Air putih yang hangat jatuh dengan bergiliran dari mata bulannya. Tidak mampu Hinata mengedipkan matanya, tidak mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke barang sebentar. Ia terlalu syok, Peluru itu mengenai Sasuke.

"HA HA HA HA HA, MAMPUS KAU. KAU ITU MEMANG HANYA JAGO _ACTING. _MAMPUS KAU HA HA AHA AHA!" Tawa pria idiot yang tadi hampir dibuat pingsan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis girlband?"

"Ha?" Hinata kaget saat suara berat yang dikenalnya itu berbisik di telinganya. "Kau…."

"Sssstttt, biarkan mereka menganggapku mati."

"Tap…" Hinata tidak mempu berkata lagi saat jari Sasuke mencengkram pinggang sebelah kanannya.

Hinata tetap berakting syok. Pada dasarnya memang dia syok, syok karena menganggap Sasuke telah tertembak fatal dan syok karena Sasuke masih hidup padahal Hinata bisa merasakan sendiri darah Sasuke yang mengalir di tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang satu lagi ya? Nona cantik. . menurutku kita bermain-main saja dulu bagaimana?"

Pria yang memegang senjata itu perlahan mendekati Hinata dengan sempoyongan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dan pria satunya lagi yang tadi beradu pisau dengan Sasuke mulai kembali kesadarannya. Tanpa bergerak dan mengubah posisinya Hinata tetap terduduk di tengah jalan sepi itu dengan tetap mendekap Sasuke. Semakin dekat pria dengan senjata itu kepada Hinata, Hinata tidak merubah posisinya. Sampailah pria itu memegang pucuk kepala Hinata yang ditumbuhi rambut lembut keunguan itu.

"Ayo sayanggggggg, ak… aku masih sanggup kok. Tinggalkan bangkai itu. Ayo cepat ber….."

Srettttttttttttttt

Pisau yang tadi Sasuke dapat dari pria satunya lagi barusan, Sasuke gunakan menyayat tepat wajah pria itu. Pistol itu jatuh dan Duarrrrrrr, peluru dari pistol itu menembak dengan tidak sengaja dan tanpa arah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hinata berteriak takut.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menendang pria dengan wajah yang penuh darah itu. Tanpa ampun Sasuke menendanginya meski pria itu sudah minta ampun dan kepayahan tak mampu lagi melawan. Setelah dirasanya pria itu telah sekarat Sasuke meninggalkannya dan mengambil pistol yang jatuh tadi. Diarahkannya kepada pria yang tadi beradu pisau dengannya. Pria itu hendak menarik tangan Hinata yang hendak berlari ketempat lebih aman, dan

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Satu peluru yang sasuke tembakkan mengenai tepat dada sebelah kanan orang itu. Tanpa memastikan apa-apa lagi Sasuke menarik Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terlalu terluka. Hinata tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Sekuat tenaga mereka berdua berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat barusan yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka. Dalam larinya Hinata menyesali, kenapa dia tidak sanggup meringankan beban Sasuke barusan? Semua Sasuke melawannya bahkan sampai tertembak karenanya.

"Maaf. Hiks maaf"

Dalam larinya yang ditarik oleh Sasuke, Hinata berbisik kata maaf yang sedikit dapat ditangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke. Setelah mendengar kata itu Sasuke semakin mngencangkan pegangannya kepada Hinata.

Setelah bermil-mil mereka berlari tanpa berhenti akhirnya mereka merasakan lelah juga, emmm tepatnya Hinata merasa lelah dan Sasuke menyadari itu. Entah tadi mereka melewati jalan mana hingga mereka kini berada ditempat yang jauh berbeda dengan jalan tadi. Tidak ada lagi blok blok yang membingungkan. Ini baru yang namanya jalanan, pikir Sasuke. Ada beberapa rumah di pinggir jalan, dan jalan sekarang mereka telusuri adalah jalan utama terlihat dari garis-garis yang dilukis rapih diatas aspal itu. Di kanan jalan merupakan seperti lapangan yang dihiasi rumput-rumput hijau, sangat masuk akal. Kini mereka berdua jalan melewati lapangan itu, tidak lagi di pinggir jalan raya. Mereka berjalan jauh menembus gelapnya lapangan-lapangan itu bermaksud agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sekarang mereka berjalan bukan lagi berlari, saling terdengar hembusan-hembusan nafas yang memburu karena banyak berlari.

"Hoshhh Hoosshhh, Sasuke san, Hoshhh sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit. Sekujur tubuhmu terluka. Hoshhh" Hinata menyarankan.

"Hn."

Hinata menangis tanpa suara dibelakang Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu sangat membuat Hinata payah. Sasuke menyadari Hinata yang menangis, dieratkannya lagi genggaman di tangan Hinata.

"Iya, semoga saja segera kita menemukan rumah sakit."

Hinata tersenyum, dan berharap segera menemukan rumah sakit. Hinata tau ini bukanlah keadaan yang baik-baik saja saat seseorang yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah dan berlari. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan lemah, seberusaha apapun dia.

"Sasuke san. Lihat itu. Klinik." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn"

Sasuke kemudian menyeret Hinata untuk segera menuju klinik itu. Klinik itu terlihat seperti rumah yang cukup besar. Di papannya tertulis 'Praktek Dokter Tsunade'. Segera saja Sasuke masuk ke rumah yang dijadikan tempat praktek dokter itu bersama Hinata.

"Permisiiiiiiiii" Hinata menyapa.

"Selamat malam."

"Malam bu dokter, mohon kawan saya ini diperiksa. Kami baru saj…." Kata-kata Hinata terputus kala Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya.

"Hn. Sebenarnya ini sudah tutup jika kalian bisa baca tulisan di depan. Tapi baiklah, sepertinya ini cukup parah. Silahkan masuk ke ruang sana. Aku akan mengambil peralatan sebentar."

"Baik. Arigatou dok."

Sasuke dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang persis seperti rumah sakit, dari luar tidak terlihat seperti ini. Namun memang ini adalah sebuah rumah yang di pakai untuk membuka praktek dokter, rumah yang cukup besar.

"Sasuke san. Apa sangat sakit?" Hinata bertanya sambil tangan kanannya memegang kepala Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Awwwww"

"Maaf." Wajah Hinata langsung tampak sedih.

"Ini tidak apa-apa. Lama sekali dokter itu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Sabar yah. Sebentar lagi lukamu akan diobati."

Sasuke tidak merespon, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Mencoba biasa saja, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat gemas dengan Hinata yang tersenyum manis begitu kepadanya. Baru kali ini rasanya Hinata tersenyum semanis itu untuknya, ingin rasanya mengecup bibir manis itu. Namun ini bukan saatnya, tubuhnya yang mulai payah karena terlalu banyak tenaga yang terkuras bisa duduk setenang ini dan disamping Hinata sangat memuaskan.

Tsunade berjalan menaiki tangga yang mengantarnya keruangannya, bermaksud mengambil peralatannya di kamar tidurnya.

"Dia… tidak salah lagi." Tsunade membatin.

TBC

Don't forget to Review. ^^

Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh maaf sejauh ini saya belum bisa kasih lemonnya. Maaf bgd ya Readers sekalian, saya masih belajar. Heeee, saya sangat mengusahakan chapter depan. Masih menyusun kata-katanya, maklum belum biasa membuat yang lemon begitu. Heee, saya butuh pembimbing untuk yang satu ini. Adakah yang berkenan?


	5. Chapter 5

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

**Oia, di sini full SASUHINA. no action.  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**(WARNING LEMON +17)  
**

Tsunade berjalan menaiki tangga yang mengantarnya keruangannya, bermaksud mengambil peralatan di kamar tidurnya.

"Dia… tidak salah lagi." Tsunade membatin.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Tsunade mengambil peralatan dokternya dan mengambil tas kecilnya yang berwarna hijau muda, sangat tidak necis dengan pakaian dokternya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata menunggunya. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk dalam diam.

"Ehemmm. Maaf menunggu lama" Sapa Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa dok."

"Baik, mana yang ingin diperiksa terlebih dulu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ini dokter, teman saya ini lukanya sepertinya parah." Hinata menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Hn, silahkan ke ranjang sebelah sana." Tsunade kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ayo Sasuke san." Hinata berusaha memapah Sasuke, namun Sasuke enggan bergerak. "Sasuke san." Hinata memandang mata kelam Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya lembut. Hinata tertunduk malu setelah menyadari matanya sedang di tatap onyx Sasuke.

"Bisa cepat sedikit?"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan sendiri dengan Hinata di belakangnya. Sasuke kemudian duduk di ranjang yang ditunjuk Tsunade tadi. Dan Hinata hanya memandang dari jarak agak jauh di belakangn Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa Sasuke.

"Disini memang banyak preman, kalian kenapa berkeliaran malam-malam begini? jalan kaki pula." Tsunade berbicara sambil memeriksa lengan kanan Sasuke. "Emmmm, Bisa tolong buka kemejamu? Ini luka tembakan kurasa."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang ketakutan dibelakang sana, terlihat dari dekapan keduan tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke kemudian membuka kemejanya dengan bantuan Tsunade. Saat sedang membantu Sasuke membuka bajunya, tanpa sengaja Tsunade menyentuh sesuatu di belakang Sasuke. Cukup mengagetkan Tsunade karena dia tahu apa yang barusan tersentuh tangannya, gagang pistol. Kemudian saja Tsunade mengecek lengan Sasuke dengan pura-pura tidak tau apa yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

"Untunglah hanya terserempet, kalau tertembak ini akan fatal. Nona, bisa tolong ambilkan botol di rak sebelah sana?!"

"Ha'i." Hinata langsung menuju rak yang tadi Tsunade tunjuk. "Yang ini, Tsunade san?" Hinata mengambil botol satu-satunya yang ada dalam rak itu.

"Iya, tolong berikan padaku." Hinata kemudian memberikan botol yang berisi cairan alkohol kepada Tsunade.

"Ini harus di jahit. Mau dikebalkan atau tidak?" Tsunade bertanya tanpa melihat Sasuke, hanya fokus membersihkan luka Sasuke.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Hah? Kau serius? Ini akan sakit." Tsunade memastikan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke san." Hinata memelas.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di ruangan itu lagi.

"Ano, Sasuke san. Apa tidak sebaiknya dibius saja?" Hinata memberanikan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku belum mau tidur."

"Hanya bagian ini saja yang dibius tidak seluruhnya." Hinata menyentuh pinggiran luka Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang lengannya. "Kita masih harus mencari tempat menginap. Aku masih ingin tersadar." Sasuke menatap dalam mata bulan Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan itu.

"Ehemmmmm, bisa segera aku bekerja?" Tsunade mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya berdecih dan membuang muka tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. Sedang Hinata langsung melepas paksa pegangan Sasuke dan memasang posisi tegap berdiri sambil wajahnya ditundukkan. Tsunade melangkahkan lagi kakinya menuju Sasuke sambil membawa baskom dan beberapa alat bedah kecil di tangannya. Hinata mulai menerka-nerka bagaimana operasi kecil itu akan berlangsung. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dan tidak melihat saat jarum itu menusuk kulit halus Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu dia harus tetap melihat Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang membuang mukanya kekiri seakan enggan melihat tangan kanannya yang sekali lagi dibersihkan oleh Tsunade. Hinata berinisiatif berjalan kekiri Sasuke dan memegang tangan kirinya seraya memberikan tatapan menenangkan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya memandang tangannya yang di pegang oleh Hinata.

Sasuke POV.

Aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan. Ini luka baru, dan harus tersentuh oleh benda tajam yang dingin itu. Shitt, aku benci terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain dan dia. Mungkin jika dibius akan sedikit membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, ahhhhh ini memang benar-benar sakit. Tapi siapa yang tau dokter ini, seberapa biusan yang akan ia berikan padaku, bagaimana jika nyatanya aku malah harus tertidur? Lalu ada orang-orang brengsek itu berhasil melacakku? Bagaimana nanti dengan Hinata? dan bagaimana jika aku berhasil dibunuhnya. Tidak akan! Breangsekkkkkkkkkkk ! dimana kau Dobe, Shikamaru? Aku sudah hampir tidak sabar menghabisi mereka.

"Siap?"

Tanya dokter yang cukup cantik dan seksi tapi aku tahu dia sudah tidak muda lagi itu padaku. Seketika ada keraguan untuk ku menjawabnya, tak sadar aku mendongak mensejajarkan pandanganku dengan pandangan Hinata. entah kenapa errrrrrrrrrrrrr aku sangat menykai hal itu. Matanya indah.

"Hn."

Dua kata itu kuucapkan begitu saja setelah melihat tatapan teduh gadis didepanku ini. Senyumnya seakan membuatku semakin kuat. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh aku benci mengagumi orang, dan tidak gadis girlband ini. Aku benci perempuan lenjeh, berlenggak lenggok di depan orang-orang, sok ceria, memamerkan kecantikkannya, memakai pakaian mini didepan pria-pria hidung belang, dan seakan puas dengan sanjungan tiap orang. Aku tidak suka dia.

"Aahhhhhhhh"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dingin dan panas menembus daging lenganku, DAMN ini sangat sakit.

Sasuke end POV.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Sasuke menjerit dan mencengkram tangan kecil Hinata yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Hiks…. Hiks…. Isakan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dari gadis berambut indigo bermata bulan yang semakin mengencangkan pegangannya kepada pria yang saat ini sedang dijahit lengan kanannya. Sementara dokter yang melakukan operasi kecil itu mencoba konsentrasi pada jahitannya dan tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan atau isakan yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia tusukan lagi daging bagian dalam lengan Sasuke, dan lagi ia jahit daging luar Sasuke, berulang ulang. Sasuke tak lagi menjerit, ia hanya memejamkan mata sekuat tenaga dan mencengkram tangan Hinata sekuatnya untuk menahan sakitnya yang luarbiasa. Hinata tak lagi merasakan sempurna tangannya, begitu sakit sepertinya hingga ia tidak merasakan tangan kirinya yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kiri Sasuke yang besar itu. Ia tidak kuasa melihat Sasuke yang merasa kesakitan, terlihat dari cengkraman dan pejaman matanya yang begitu kuat. Seandainya bisa, ingin sebagian sakit yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini pindah kepadanya. Hanya menangis yang ia bisa sambil terus menatap lurus kepada Sasuke yang menunduk dalam. Setelah 20 menit, akhirnya Tsunade mengeluarkan suara yang membuat cukup lega.

"Baik. Ini selesai, kau mendapat 21 jahitan termasuk daging dalam dan luar. Sakitkan? Jangan salahkanku. Kau yang memilih cara ini. Kepalamu juga ada luka, luka lecet tapi sudah sedikit mengering darahnya." Tsunade kemudian membereskan lagi peralatan bedah kecilnya itu dan meninggalkan dua manusia yang setia saling menguatkankan.

"Sasuke san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata khawatir.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melihat hasil kerja Tsunade pada lengan kirinya.

"Cukup rapih juga. Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tanpa melihat kepada Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Hinata ramah sambil memijit-mijit tangan kirinya yang mulai tersa sakitnya.

"Tidak usah. Coba lihat." Sasuke langsung mengambil tangan kiri Hinata. "Ini sakit?"

"Ah? Tidak. Ini tidak seberapa dengan luka Sasuke san." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Baguslah." Sasuke kemudian meletakkan lagi tangan Hinata keatas tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Tsunade kembali lagi dan membawa beberapa kapas dan perban. Kemudian ia kenakan kapas dan perban itu di lengan Sasuke.

"Kau hebat tidak pingsan. Ini masih basah jangan bergerak terlalu energik, nanti jahitannya bisa lepas lagi. Coba kulihat kepalamu. Emmmm aku tau ini lukanya tidak parah, makanya kau bisa berlari sampai sini. Ini hanya tergores, aku tebak kau cukup hebat berkelahi dan kau mampu mengalahkan lawanmu ya?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku gunting rambutmu sedikit?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade barusan sontak membuat Sasuke secara refleks menepis tangannya yang sedang mengobati kepalanya.

"Hei. Kenapa? Aku hanya meminta ijin. Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa. Sudahlah ini hanya luka kecil yang cukup lebar dan sudah kering. Aku ada acara, nona tolong kau lanjutkan mengobati kepalanya. Aku pergi dulu." Tsunade memberikan peralatannya kepada hinata dan meninggalkannya kemeja kerjanya.

"Ano. . emm…" Hinata bingung harus bagaimana.

"Sudah kau bersihkan saja lukanya dengan alkohol, kemudian teteskan obat yang di botol kecil itu. Lalu kau tutup dengan kapas dan dilapisi perban. Dia itu tidak menyenangkan, dan aku harus segera pergi. Kau urus saja dia." Tsunade membuka baju dokternya berganti dengan baju pestanya yang seksi.

"Tapi. ." Hinata mencoba meninstruksi kembali.

"Oh ya, aku tau kalian itu pendatang. Kalian boleh menginap di sini, di atas ada dua kamar. Di kanan tangga itu kamarku kau boleh memakainya nona dan sebelah kiri tangga itu kamar tamu, kau boleh tidur disana laki-laki congkak." Tsunade kemudian mengambil tas kecil berwarna hijaunya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke melompat dari tempat tidur itu dan mencengkram lengan Tsunade. "Siapa kau? Kenapa menawarkan kami tumpangan."

"Hei, Kau…. Kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun huh? Rumah ini selama malam setiap hari kosong, apa aku berlebihan jika menyewakan tempatku untuk musafir seperti kalian yang baru terkena musibah hah? Jika kalian tidak mau pun tidak apa, ayo ikut aku keluar tempat ini. Aku harus segera ke pesta. Lepaskan."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade tajam dan dalam sambil tetap mencengkram lengan Tsunade. Tsunade berusaha sebisanya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Hinata hanya menatap heran pemandangan di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kencang kemudian limbung dan terjatuh di lantai begitu saja.

"SASUKE SAN" Hinata berteriak dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Tsunade san, Sasuke san kenapa?" Hinata menangis lagi sambil memangku kepala Sasuke.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur. Merepotkan sekali orang ini."

Tsunade dan Hinata bergotong royong mengangkat badan jangkung berisi Sasuke yang dipastikan cukup berat diangkat. Setelah cukup bersusah payah akhirnya tubuh Sasuke berhasil diletakkan diatas ranjang periksa. Tsunade langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dengan peralatan dokternya.

"Dia diam begini lebih membantu. Hemmm, dia kelelahan terlalu banyak darah yang terbuang dan operasi kecil tadi cukup menguras tenaganya."

"Lalu apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Kau obatilah dia seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi. Nanti setelah dia bangun berikan Susu dan apel merah yang ada di kulkasku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian menginaplah disini, aku jamin aman. Besok pagi aku akan pulang. Bye!" Tsunade segera meninggalkan tempat prakteknya.

"Tap…." Tsunade sudah keburu pergi sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Tak berniat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring, Hinata membiarkan Tsunade yang terburu-buru pergi. Setelah menatap pintu yang Tsunade tutup Hinata menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian melihat Sasuke yang masih juga memejamkan matanya. Ia pun menata lagi obat-obatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengobati Sasuke sesuai instruksi Tsunade tadi.

Hinata POV.

Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu harus apa. Sasuke san aku mohon cepatlah sadar, aku sungguh takut. Ku lihat wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam, telihat tenang namun ada raut tidak nyaman di sana. Ini semua karena aku Sasuke san hikz maaf. Tanpa sadar aku menangis kecil, sungguh tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Dia yang ku kenal galak, dingin, semaunya sendiri, kini terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu. Sungguh aku ini menyebalkan hikz, aku menunduk menangis dalam telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa aku memaksa ikut saat dia menyuruhku pulang padahal itu sudah cukup aman. Aku hanya tidak tega membayangkan dia kesusahan sendirian, aku pikir aku mampu membantunya tapi. . hikz justru aku yang mencelakakannya. Hikz maafkan aku Sasuke san. Ahhhh aku harus segera mengobatinya. Ku ambil alkohol dan kapas, aku mendekat ke tempatnya berbaring semakin aku menyesal. Aku mulai mengobati kepalanya yang tadi berdarah, aku takut dengan darah tapi sekarang tidak karena aku lebih takut jika darah ini terus keluar dari kepalanya. Aku tahu ini sangat sakit jika dia dalam keadaan sadar seperti tadi. Tesss. . ah air mataku. Kuhapus dengan lembut air mataku yang jatuh di keningnya, aku sebal kenapa aku terus menangis padahal aku harusnya kuat agar mampu membantunya. Sasuke san sadarlah, aku mohon. Terasa ada gerakan di tempat di wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan. . hehe. Aku hapus dengan segera airmata diwajahku dan berusaha tersenyum menyambut matanya yang akan terbuka, tebakku. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum bermaksud memberi sambutan, beberapa detik aku tunggu namun mata itu tak kunjung terbuka. Tebakkanku salah. Aku mulai membersihkan lagi wajahnya dan menutup luka di kepalanya yang menurut Tsunade san tidak terlalu parah. Hummmmm, beres sudah pekerjaanku dengan luka-lukanya, sekarang saatnya aku membuatkan susu dan apel untuk Sasuke san jika sudah siuman.

Achhhhhh.

Hinata end POV.

"Achhhh." Hinata tersentak kaget saat tangannya ditarik.

Hinata menoleh dengan terkejut kearah tangannya ditarik, dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun dari tempatnya dengan agak kesusahan. Segera saja Hinata meraihnya dengan sigap.

"Ahhh, Sasuke san mau apa bilang saja?" Hinata membantu Sasuke duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya.

"Ah? O… iya aku tidak apa. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke san?"

"Hn." Sasuke sambil meraba perban yang ada di kepalanya.

"Ano, eeee itu aku yang pasang. Kurang rapih ya? Sini, biar aku rapihkan." Mencoba meraih kening Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Apa disini tidak ada air?"

"Ahhh Ya ampun. Sebentar aku buatkan susu ya." Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

"Eh, Tidak usah. Cukup air putih saja."

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang rawat itu, untuk membuatkan susu Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata melewati pintu di depannya, sedikit Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sambil memegang kepalanya yang di perban. Mencoba turun dari ranjangnya, Sasuke merasa agak pening. Kemudian ia lihat sekitar dan keluar ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Dihampirinya Hinata yang ada di dapur.

"Kemana nenek itu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ada disebelah Hinata.

"Astaga. Sasuke san kau mengagetkanku. Maksudmu Tsunade san?"

"Hn."

"Ia harus ke pesta katanya. Selesai. Ini susunya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau susu yang lain." Sambil menyeringai kepada Hinata.

"Ap.. Ap..Apa maksud Sss Sasuke san?" Hinata mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak suka susu coklat. Aku suka yang putih." Berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Oh. Sebentar aku carikan yang putih."

"Hn. Kenapa wajahmu jadi merona begitu?"

"Hah? Me merona bagaimana?"

"Jangan suka salah paham akan perkataan seseorang."

"Minggir. Aku mau cari susunya."

"Bukannya sudah punya?"

Blushhhhhhhhhhh Hinata merona. "Sasuke san kau bicara apa sih?" Hinata memukul dada Sasuke agak kuat namun tetap lembut.

"Aduh. Hahahahaha. Itu nona, ada di sana." Sasuke menunjuk kearah kanan Hinata.

Hinata menengok, dan benar saja susu putihnya ada di sebelah yang Sasuke tunjuk tadi. "Tapi tadi Susu coklatnya ada di lemari yang ini."

"Tapi nyatanya yang putih ada di sana. Kau kenapa?" menggoda Hinata lagi.

"Ahhhh sudahlah. Kau buat saja sendiri."

"Tidak mau. Cepat buatkan." Sasuke memerintah dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada tiga langkah di sebelah kanannya.

"Huft. Dasar menyebalkan."

Mau tidak mau Hinata pun membuatkan susu putih untuk Sasuke dengan perasaan malu, sebal,dan lucu. Ia membuat susu dengan tersenyum-senyum, tanpa sepengetahuannya Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan juga tersenyum di sela menggigit tomat yang tadi ia temukan di kulkas. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Hinata selesai membuatkan susu putih untuk Sasuke, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Susu coklatnya bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau juga?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak suka. Untukmu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak suka susu."

"Pantas badanmu kurus."

"Heiii….." dan segera saja ia sambar susu coklat yang sendirian dari tadi.

Saat Hinata sedang meminum susu coklatnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke memandangnya dari balik gelas yang sedang ia gunakana untuk meminum susunya. Dengan tanpa sadar Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum melihat Hinata yang agak kesusahan untuk menelannya sampai matanya terpejam saat mencoba menelannya.

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Biasa saja."

"Apa menurutmu Tsunade itu orang baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu. menurutmu?" Hinata menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Hummmm" Sasuke kembali lagi memakan tomatnya.

"Kau memakan tomat dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Aku kupaskan apel, kau makan yah."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa semua harus ada alasannya?"

"Iya."

Bukannya memberi Hinata penjelasan ia malah ngeloyor meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dapur. Yang kemudian di tatap dengan tatapan heran dari Hinata. Tidak lagi memperdulikan Sasuke yang tak lagi ada di dapur Hinata segera mengambil apel di kulkas.

"Hinata, aku harus tidur di kamar yang mana?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kamar di sebelah kiri tangga."

Tidak ada lagi jawaban atau pertanyaan dari Sasuke, mungkin sudah masuk kamar. Hinata mengupas dan mengiris dua buah apel untuk Sasuke. Seketika ia berpikir jika saja tadi Sasuke benar-benar tertembak. Ia pejamkan matanya dan mengingat jelas kenapa tadi Sasuke sampai tertembak lengannya. Sasuke berlari kearahnya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang sudah dibidik oleh penjahat itu, andai Sasuke tidak mendorongnya, mungkin Hinatalah yang tertembak. Tessss, kembali Hinata menangis.

"Andai aku tidak ikut." Isaknya.

Di lanjut lagi mengupas apelnya setelah mengelap air matannya. Kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya dan mencoba lebih cepat, agar ia lebih cepat meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum dan dengan segera ia menuju kamar yang Sasuke tempati. Sebelum menaiki tangga tak lupa Hinata matikan lampu-lampu yang masih menyalah.

Cklekkkkk

Gelap

"Kau?"

"Iya ini aku. Boleh masuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

"Ini aku bawakan apel."

"Kan sudah aku bilang tidak mau."

"Kenapa kamarmu gelap-gelapan?"

"Kan mau tidur."

"Ohhh." Hinata melangkah masuk.

"Tutup pintunya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasa, ruangan pribadi di umbar."

"Huft. Bahkan baru pertama kali."

Hinata tidak terlalu canggung masuk kamar yang hanya berdua dengan Sasuke karena memang ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sebelah kanan menghadap ke balkon yang gordennya masih belum di tutup sambil memegang lengannya yang beberapa waktu lalu di jahit. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakan apelnya di desk yang ada sedikit di kiri Sasuke yang sedang menghadap ke balkon.

"Kenapa? Sakitkah? Coba ku lihat." Hinata duduk di kanan Sasuke.

"Ini pasti sakit sekali. Iya kan?" Lagi Hinata angkat bicara.

"Kau menyesal membawaku Sasuke san? Seandainya waktu itu aku mengikuti perintahmu untuk segera pulang…. Waktu di motel…" Hinata masih menyentuh luka di lengan Sasuke yang tertbalut perban. Ia dongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dalam gelap tanpa bersuara. "Seandainya sejak di hotel aku tidak ikut denganmu. Pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini. Hikz… kau tidak akan terluka untuk menyelamatkanku. Pasti kau sudah bertemu dengan kawan-kawanmu, dan kau tidak akan berada disini. Iya kan Sasuke san? Hikzz… Seharusnya aku tidak ikut denganmu. Hikz.. sungguh maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut denganmu Sasuke san. Hikzzz Maaf… sungguh Maaf… Ak…."

Cup

Hinata yang masih tertunduk menatap lengan Sasuke yang sedang ia sentuh penuh penyesalan tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk sedikit mendongak oleh Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Hinata kaget, ia tatap onyx indah itu kemudian tersadar akan kecupan singkat Sasuke yang memagut bibir bawahnya agar ia mendongak. Ia tundukkan lagi wajahnya bermaksud menutupi malu yang kini menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Ia lepaskan perlahan sentuhannya pada lengan Sasuke. Dan

Cup

Kembali Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, memaksa Hinata mendongak ke arahnya menggunakan pagutan bibirnya. Hinata tersontak kaget, jantungnya menderu sangat cepat ia rasakan. Mau tidak mau ia menatap onyx Sasuke karena kecupan singkat itu. Tak lama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini tidak singkat, Sasuke memperdalam kecupannya kepada Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu pun Hinata, meski Hinata tidak merespon balik pagutan Sasuke. Terbawa suasana Hinata memegang kedua lengan Sasuke saat Sasuke membimbingnya untuk merebahkan dirinya. Sasuke masih belum menyentuh Hinata kecuali bibirnya yang masih memagut bibir mungil Hinata. Semakin dalam ciuman Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit belajar bagaimana membalas ciuman dalam suasana seperti ini. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengikuti pergerakan lidah Sasuke di rongga mulutnya. Merasa mendapat respon bagus Sasuke benar-benar mulai berani menyusuri tiap inci mulut Hinata. Ia absen rentetan gigi Hinata, kemudian ia lilit lidah Hinata dengan lidahnya. semakin merasa kenikmatan, kini tangannya menyentuh wajah mulus Hinata. semakin membuat ingin memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis indigo ini. 'ummmm' suara yang terlontar dari Hinata, terkesan sangat menikmatinya.

Kini Sasuke berhasil merebahkan Hinata di kasur yang baru saja ia duduki. Kini Sasuke berada di atas Hinata entah bagaimana. Sasuke benar-benar melumat bibir Hinata sangat asyik, sampai ia lupa baik dia maupun Hinata membutuhkan oksigen. 'ummmm, ahhh ummm' Sasuke benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya. Baginya ini sangat nikmat, baru kali ini dia merasa begitu menikmati berciuman. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, tak ia hiraukan lagi bekas-bekas air matanya yang tadi sempat mendarat di pipinya, kegiatan ini sungguh membuatnya terhipnotis, baru kali ini ia berciuman layaknya lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang kasmaran. Mulai merasa butuh nafas meski keduanya enggan mengakhiri kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke menarik dirinya dari Hinat sedikit, Ia pandangi wajah merah Hinata dari jarak yang begitu dekat, sementara yang di pandang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memegang jantungnya. Sasuke tersenyum manis melihat Hinata begitu menggemaskan. Ia rangkum lagi wajah Hinata yang begitu menggoda, ia tatap dalam mata bulan itu dan…

CUP

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu, kali ini Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut emmm ada ketulusan di sana. Semakin lama gerakan dari bibir Hinata makin memabukkan dan kembali lagi lidah mereka bergulat dengan ganas. Terbawa suasana Sasuke kemudian menyusupkan tangannya ke bagian perut Hinata. Hangat. Hinata merasakan suatu sensasi kala jari jari Sasuke meraba perut datarnya, geli namun indah. Hinata mencoba memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di balik kaosnya, namun Sasuke seakan meyakinkannya dengan kuluman yang semakin nikmat. Terbuai akan sensasi yang di berikan Sasuke Hinata justru mencengkram lengan Sasuke menahan kenikmatan. Tanpa mereka sadari kini tangan kanan Sasuke telah mencapai bagai dada Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget saat sadar ada sesuatu yang asing di dadanya, ia hentikan ciuman itu. Sasuke mengerti namun ia tetap melumat bibir Hinata dan kini pindah perlahan menuju leher putih Hinata. Tangan Hinata yang memegang tangan Sasuke dari luar kaosnya justru mencengkramnya padahal Sasuke belum melakukan apa-apa. "Ahhhhhh" desahan dari Hinata itu membuat Sasuke seperti mendapatkan lampu hijau. Ia kembali lagi melumat bibir mungil Hinata, kemudian tangannya mulai bekerja di balik kaos yang Hinata kenakan.

Sasuke mulai meremas dada Hinata yang masih di balut bra. Hinata tanpa sadar ikut membantu Sasuke meremas dadanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sudah begini Sasuke bisa apa, sesuatu yang di sangkarkan mulai bangun dan akal sehatnya sudah susah untuk di kendalikan. Semakin dalam Sasuke melumat Hinata dan semakin mempercepat remasan di dada Hinata. kini Sasuke berpindah menciumi leher Hinata, semakin geli Hinata memeluk Sasuke sangat erat dan errrrr nakal. Ia remas rambut hitam Sasuke, menahan sensasi geli yang sangat nikmat yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Kaos Hinata kini sudah ada di bawah dagunya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menjilati leher Hinata, bukannya sudah puas tapi ada sesuatu yang ia sangat inginkan. Ia pandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya tegang kemudian Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya meremas kedua payudara Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hinata, aku buka yah?" Sasuke meminta ijin kepada Hinata.

"Emmm?" Hinata kaget ditanya begitu.

"Aku artikan iya." Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke kirinya malu, sementara tangannya masih memeluk leher Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membukakan kaos Hinata kemudian ia turunkan tali bra Hinata sebelah kanan sambil tetap memandang wajah cantik Hinata. Tak sabar lagi, Sasuke kemudian menjilati cuping telinga Hinata sambil langsung menurunkan bra Hinata ke bawah payudara Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan keenakan saata cupingnya di jilat Sasuke, ia terus mendesah 'emmmmmm, achhhh' dan menjambak rambut Sasuke yang membuat si empunya rambut menjadi semakin agresif. Kemudian Sasuke semakin turun menjilati leher Hinata dan semakin turun kini bibirnya menciumi dada Hinata. Belum mau terburu-buru Sasuke belum mendapatkan putting Hinata meski sesekali pipinya tersentuh putting berwarna pink itu.

Saat payudaranya mendapat giliran dari lidah Sasuke Hinata agak kaget dan kegelian, ia cengkram kedua lengan Sasuk kuat-kuat. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengulum putting Hinata yang sudah mengeras. Hinata menggelijang menahan kenikmatan itu. Sasuke semakin menggila terhadap Hinata. Ia lumat lagi bibir Hinata, ia remas lagi payudara Hinata. Ini semakin membuatnya gila, tak tahan ia buka celananya. Hinata sedikit menarik dirinya keatas ia takut melihat kalau-kalau Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatunya. Dan kini Sasuke yang berada di depan Hinata sedang berdiri dengan hanya mengenakana celana dalamnya. Hinata menatapnya takut-takut.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Si… Siap ap.. apa?" Hinata membuang pandangannya menjadi melirik ke kiri.

"Siap jika aku melepasnya sekarang?" Sasuke kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Sa…. Sasuke san kau bi… bicara apa sih?" Hinata kemudian terduduk di kasur itu.

"Buka kan yah…." Sasuke kemudian mendekat ke Hinata yang memundurkan dirinya. "Susumu indah Hinata. Aku minta lagi yah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata Sasuke langsung menerjangnya, menlumat lagi bibir Hinata kemudian ke bagian payudara Hinta.

"Kau membuatku gila Hinata." Sasuke langsung membuka cela dalamnya di hadapan Hinata dan menubruknya.

Ia kembali lagi dengan bibir Hinata, ia lahapnya Hinata dengan ganas. Turun lagi ke bagian dada Hinata kemudian ke perutnya. Hinata hanya menggeliat-geliat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke, tanpa sadar itu membuatnya semakin indah di mata Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin inginkan lebih. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata Sasuke kemudian membuka celana bagian luar Hinata. Hinata diam saja bahkan sedikit membantu dengan gerakan kakinya yang mempermudah celana itu terlepas dengan mudah. Sasuke kemudian mencium dan menjilati paha mulus Hinata, yang membuat Hinata semakin menggelijang. Sasuke menjilatnya semakin ke atas, dengan tatapannya kepada Hinata yang sedang asik meremas dadanya sebelah kiri, sementara tangan kanannya meremas rambut Sasuke. Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat, ia lucuti celana dalam Hinata. jadilah kini mereka berdua telanjang sempurna.

Memulai dari kemaluan Hinata Sasuke mencium, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Seakan mengharap Sasuke melakukan lebih terhadap kemaluannya, ia tekan kepala Sasuke agar semakin dalam. Sasuke mengerti dan ia semakin tekankan lidahnya kedalam dan semakin liar. Hinata tidak tahan, dan 'Ahhhhhhhhhh Sa. . emmmm Sahsukeh san… Emmmmhhhhh'. Keluarlah cairan kenikmatan dari Hinata, yang tidak di biarkan begitu saja oleh mulut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Hinata? nikmat bukan?" Sasuke mendekap Hinata dan sesekali mencium bibirnya mesra.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan mencium Sasuke kembali. Sasuke yang semakin bergairah, ia gesek-gesekkan sesuatunya ke kemaluan Hinata. Semakin membuat keduanya menggila.

"Hinata, aku masukkan sekarang yah?" Ijin Sasuke seraya mencium kening Hinata.

"Ah? Ja… jangan Sasuke san." Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke langsung memandang Hinata tajam.

"Ano. . . emmm. Itu….. emmmm Sisakan untuk. . . untuk suamiku." Blushhhhh Hinata menutup matanya takut sekaligus malu.

Bukannya marah Sasuke justru tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. "Baiklah. Tapi kau bantu aku yahhhh. ."

Hinata membuka matanya, di lihatanya Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Bantu apa?"

"Aku kan juga harus keluar. Rasanya itu sakit jika tidak keluar. Yahhh." Ia elus kening Hinata.

"Caranya?"

Sasuke kemudian bangun dari menindih Hinata, kemudian membangunkan Hinata. Ia jilati leher Hinata dengan tangan kanannya meremas dan memelintir putting sebelah kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan yang sexy. 'emmmmm. . ouhhhhh'. Hinata rasakan sesuatu Sasuke yang menunjuk menusuk-nusuk perut Hinata. itu membuatnya geli namun nikmatnya entah bagaimana justru semakin ia rasakan. Sasuke ambil tangan kiri Hinata yang sedari tadi mencengkram lengannya. Ia arahkan tangan Hinata ke sesuatu miliknya yang menunjuk. Hinata kaget, ia berusaha memberanikan diri memegangnya. Ia mengurut sesuatu itu yang dirasanya panjang dan besar di tangannya. Cepat belajar Hinata mengurut sesuatu itu semakin cepat dengan ludahnya yang digunakan sebagai pelicin. Dan Sasuke sangat menikmati permainan tangan Hinata di sesuatu miliknya itu. Tak mau kalah ia pun memainkan jari tengahnya di kemaluan Hinata tanpa memasukkannya. Basah, semakin membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memainkannya. Hinata mempercepat gerakan tangannya di sesuatu milik Sasuke, sesuai instruksi Sasuke lewat lumatan di bibir Hinata yang semakin ganas dan dalam. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama di kemaluan Hinata, ia gesekkan semakin cepat jarinya di sesuatu yang basah itu. Dan keduanya pun tak mampu lagi menahan yang ingin keluar.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. . Hi..nata. . emmmm semakin cepat sayang."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ouhhhhhhh, HINHATHA. . ."

"Sah. . sukeh. . sannn. Ouhhhhh."

Keduanya pun lemas setelah melepas segalanya. Mereka berpelukkan di atas ranjang itu. Dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Rambutmu bagus. Sering ke salon?"

"Tidak."

"Hei, Ini pertama kali ya?" Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Siapa calon suamimu?"

"Ah?" Hinata bingung.

"Kau harus keluar dari girlbandmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan menikah dengan pengusaha besar. Kau harus menjadi istri yang baik, karena kau sangat terhormat. Mengerti?" Sasuke semakin mendekap Hinata.

"Kata siapa?"

"Percaya saja padaku, berhenti jadi girlband. Maka orang itu akan datang."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Sampai kapan kau mau jadi girlband. Bukankah tidak boleh menjalin hubungan?"

"Iya."

"Umurmu?"

"20"

"Emmmm, Ingat saja kata-kataku. Aku harap kau menyukai perjalanan ini Hinata. Sudah ayo kita tidur."

Tidak ada lagi suara dari mereka, gelap senyap kamar itu kini namun hangat di dalamnya.

TBC

Gomene readers. Ahhhhhh telat sekali saya update, sebulan yah? Maaf, sedang ada musibah. Tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah lewat. ^_^! . Adakah Readers yang kena banjir?

Maaf setelah lama gak update malah updte yg abal ky gni. Saya susah bgd nulis lemon'y. itu udah lemon belum ya? Terlalu vulgar gak?

Ahhhh pokoknya saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya. dan untuk FB, Saya sudah lama di Fan page itu. salam kenal.

ARIGATOU READERS YG UDAH N MAU RIVIEW, , ,

next chapter bisa jadi last chapter, menurut readers gimana?


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS JOUNEY !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

Chapter 6

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar dengan sangat leluasa. Karena memang penghuni kamar yang kini tengah diisi oleh dua sejoli yang masih memejamkan matanya, lupa menutup gordennya tadi malam. Masih sangat ingin menikmati tidur indahnya bagi keduanya, namun sayang posisi Hinata yang harus berhadapan langsung dengan sinar mentari memaksanya harus segera terbangun.

Hinata POV.

Hangat sekali kurasa disekelilingku, kurasakan samar-samar sinar mentari di mataku yang masih terpejam. Aku perlahan membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat bayang-bayang hitam di depan mataku. Kuperjelas apa yang aku lihat ini, kulit putih. Ahhhhh tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku sedang memeluk sesuatu didepanku ini. Aku dongakkan wajahku keatas. Ya Ampu, Sasuke san. Barulah aku ingat kejadian tadi malam. Blushhhh, Aku malu sekali membayangkannya. Segera kuletakkan tanganku kepada badanku yang masih tertutup selimut, aku sadar aku masih bertelanjang di balik selimut ini. Sebelum Sasuke san bangun aku berinisiatif untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya. Aku bangun perlahan dengan maksud tidak mengganggunya tidur, dan ku ambil pakaianku yang berantakan disekitar tempat tidur. Segera aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Entah ada perasaan bagaiman pada diriku. Aku merasa malu akan kejadian itu, aku tanpa busana dihadapan seorang pria ah tidakkkk, ini memalukan sekali. Tapi ada rasa menyenangkan saat ia memangilku sayang, dan saat dia menciumku, tapi bagaimana ini, apa aku masih virgin jika sudah begini? Aku gigit jari telunjukku. Emmmmm bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidak virgin lagi? Tamatlah riwayatku jika ayah tau. Lalu bagaimana dengan karirku? Kalau sampai ketahuan media hancurlah aku dan grupku. Tidak tidak tidak, Kami sama lindungi akuuu. Segera aku nyalakan shower agar menyiram kepalaku, hemmmmm. Segera aku selesaikan mandiku takut Sasuke san terbangun, belum siap rasanya kalau harus bertemu dia. Setelah rapih semua, ku lakukan di kamar mandi aku segera beranjak pergi dari kamar itu tanpa melihat ke arah kasur. Aku segera ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Hinata end POV.

Saat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya tanpa ia tahu sepasang mata onyx sedang menatapnya keluar, dan seulas senyum dari yang masih merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Segera saja Sasuke turun dari ranjang empuk yang tidak terlalu besar itu, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Hinata berkutat dengan tekun di dapur. Entah apa yang dia masak belum jelas terlihat, karena yang ada dia hanya memotong-motong saja. Saat sedang memotong wortel dengan tekunnya tiba-tiba Sasuke datang mengagetkannya dengan berdehem. Hinata terlonjak kaget, untung saja mata pisau itu tidak sempat menyentuh kulit tangannya yang mulus.

"Sa- Sasuke san, su- sudah bangun?" Hinata menyapanya dengan suara kecil dan menunduk.

"Hn. Tidur yang sangat nyenyak." Goda Sasuke dengan tetap dingin. Tangannya yang di masukkan ke saku celananya dengan pandangan lurus kepada Hinata yang menunduk malu menutupi rona merahnya membuatnya telihat sangat menggoda.

"Sa- Sasu-ke san sudah lapar ya? Sebentar ya ak- aku sedang membuat sarapan." Hinata yang memungut pisaunya kembali dan bermaksud memotong wortel lagi.

"Masak apa?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"E tadinya bermaksud membuat soup, emmm ta tapi ayam dan kentangnya tidak ada." Hinata menengok kepada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa masak atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada di sebelah kiri Hinata.

"Tentu saja." Hinata mantap.

"Lalu sekarang ada apa saja?"

"Emmm Wortel, kol, buncis, dan salad."

"Mau kau apakan?"

"Heeehhh, sebenarnya tidak tahu."

"Sudah sana minggir. Ada telur?" yang kemudian mengambil alih posisi Hinata.

"Ada." Jawab Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Memang akan kau buat apa?"

"Sudah sana kau duduk saja, ,"

"Iiihhhh, kau ini sok pintar sekali tahu Sasuke san.?" Yang kemudian pernyataan Hinata itu dibalas deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Huft." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke "Sasuke san…."

"Hn" yang tetap fokus pada kegiatannya yang baru.

"Lenganmu….. Jahitannya terbuka yaa… aduhhh bagaimana ini." Hinata mendekat kepada lengan kiri Sasuke dan menyentuhnya.

"Hu'um, ada yang nakal…. Hime." Goda Sasuke sambil memberi seringai nakalnya kepada hinata yang menunduk.

Hinata yang malu dan sebal di goda terus oleh Sasuke memukul agak keras lengan Sasuke dan berbalik berjalan menuju meja makan. Yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke beraduh kesakitan, lukanya yang belum sembuh benar di pukul. Hinata kemudian menopang dagunya diatas tangannya yang disila di atas meja sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar anak kecil." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa katamu? Huft dasar bapak-bapak."

Sasuke kembali memotong dan memasak dengan lincahnya, sedang Hinata hanya menontonnya dari meja makan. Dilihatnya punggung Sasuke yang kekar seperti tidak goyah walau di terpa badai. Rambut pantat ayamnya yang basah membasahi sedikit bagian kaosnya. Emmm dipikir Hinata itu kaos dari mana, dia kan memakai kemeja dan tidak bawa salin. Ingin ia menanyakan itu tapi ia masih terlalu ingin menatap Sasuke seperti sekarang, 'Jangan berbalik dulu' batin Hinata. seulas senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya. 'Aku harap kau menyukai perjalanan ini' Teriang kata-kata Sasuke tadi malam sebelum ia berangkat menuju mimpi "Sangat. Aku sangat menyukai perjalanan ini Sasuke san." Katanya pelan sekali sambil terus tersenyum dan memandang punggung Sasuke.

"Em? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasuke menengok.

"Hiihhh. Tidak." Hinata kesal karena Sasuke berbalik dan membuyarkan pemandangannya.

Langsung saja Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang diatas meja. Yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bingung. Kemudian meneruskan masaknya, terlihat seperti koki hebat saja Sasuke melempar-lempar hasil karyanya dan di tangkap lagi di teplon yang dia gunakan untuk memasak. Hinata sedikit terusik dengan bunyi yang diciptakan Sasuke, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya melihat atraksi Sasuke.

"Kau pernah jadi koki atau apa Sasuke san?"

Pertanyaan Hinata tidak mendapat respon dari yang di tanya. Hinata kesal dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju kulkas. Diambilnya beberapa Apel dan di kupasnya di atas meja, kemudian dia hendak membuat susu.

"Sasuke san kau susu putih kan?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menengok kearahnya dengan pandangan yang errrrrr menggoda dan ehem nakal.

Deg

Hinata sadar sepertinya ia salah bicara. Segera saja ia berpaling kepada gelas yang ada di tangannya dan cepat-cepat membuat susu itu tanpa memperdulikan lagi Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar melihat tingkahnya yang salting.

"Baiklah sudah selesai, ada nasi?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Yasudah, sarapan memang tidak baik makan yang berat-berat." Sasuke meletakkan hasil karyanya di depan Hinata satu dan untuknya satu.

"Omelet?" Tanya Hinata meremehkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Sini untukku saja." Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar piring Hinata.

"Eeeeee bukan begitu. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa ini omelet. Berikan jatahku."

"Jatah? Mau lagi?" Sasuke kembali lagi meledek.

"Sasukee saaaannnnnn, cepat kemarikan aku lapar." Hinata berusaha mengambil piringnya di tangan Sasuke.

Saat Hinata sedang mencoba mengambil piringnya dari tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dengan tangan satu kemudian…

CUP

Kiss in the morning. Wajah Hinata sudah merah sangat merah, kecupan singkat Sasuke berhasil membuatnya berubah menjadi gadis tomat. Sasuke memberikan piring kepada Hinata yang seharusnya memang milik dia, kemudian duduk sambil tersenyum dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hinata yang salting hanya bisa melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegang piringnya sambil berdiri. Merasa enggan melihat wajah Sasuke yang ada di depannya ia masih bertahan dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Mau makan sambil berdiri?" Kata sasuke sambil asik makan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata langsung duduk dan sebisa mungkin berusaha mengangkat sendok di tangannya. Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga akhirnya sampailah sepotong omelet bersarang di mulutnya. 'Emmmm, ini enak meskipun tidak memakai daging. Apa benar dia pernah menjadi koki?' Batin Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emmm, Terlalu banyak tomatnya. Tapi lumayan sih." Jawab Hinata enteng.

"Oh. Emmm Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

'Pertanyaan jebakan' batin Hinata.

"Memejamkan mata" Hinata enteng sambil memakan omeletnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Hinata. jadi malas untuknya bertanya lagi.

"Itu kaos siapa Sasuke san?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Hn."

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan sikap pria satu ini. Kembali lagi Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dimakannya lagi lahap omeletnya. Akhirnya sarapan pun telah selesai mereka lakukan.

"Makan buah Apelnya, biar aku yang mencuci piring." Kata Hinata sambil menumpuk piring bekas makannya dan Sasuke.

"Memang sudah seharusnya. Itu tugas ibu rumah tangga."

"Apa? Ibu rumah tangga? Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu." Hinata berjalan membawa tumpukan piring dan gelas ke tempat cuci piring di situ.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu menikah hah, bocah?" Katanya sambil memakan sepotong Apel yang sudah Hinata siapkan.

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba si pemilik rumah datang tanpa permisi.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kalian masih di sini rupanya." Tsunade yang langsung saja masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tsunade san?" Hinat menoleh kearah suara.

"Yup. Bagaimana bermalam di sini? Aku harap kalian menikmatinya." Tsunade yang langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Sangat menikmati." Sasuke yang angkat bicara sambil tetap memakan apelnya.

"Bagus. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tsunade ramah.

"Lebih baik."

"Kalian sudah sarapan? Bagus karena aku tidak membawa apa-apa" Tsunade berjalan duduk bergabung bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sarapan Tsunade san?" Hinata yang kemudian menyusul Tsunade untuk duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Heiii, Kenapa jahitanku jadi buruk begini?" Tsunade memeriksa Sasuke. "Makannya jangan banyak bergerak. Bukankah sudah aku peringati…."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, den memberikan senyum nakalnya. Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena sudah dipastikan dia ikut andil dalam kerusakan jahitan di lengan Sasuke itu justru menatap balik Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah. Tsunade sibuk memeriksa lengan Sasuke jadi tidak tahu ada adu pandang yang aneh di sekitarnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali di jahit oleh Tsunade, kali ini dengan biuasan di lengannya.

"Baiklah jahitanku sudah selesai, kau sudah pulang, rumah sudah kembali ada yang jaga, dan kami ingin pulang sekarang." Kata Sasuke.

"Emmm, buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Tsunade. "Apa tidak mau tinggal untuk beberapa hari lagi? Aku senang ada teman mengobrol."

"Sayangnnya itu tidak mungkin. Aku mau pinjam mobilmu." Sasuke berkata enteng.

"E? Pinjam? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pulang."

"Kau hendak pulang kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh. Kalau begitu mohon maaf aku masih perlu untuk memakai mobilku."

"Kau mau memberikannya secara baik-baik atau aku paksa?" Sasuke menggertak.

"Owwww, rupanya kau suka memaksa tuan? Bagaimana kalau aku memilih jalan itu? Aku ingin merasakan paksaan dari orang setampan dirimu." Tsunade justru menggoda dengan berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan memainkan kunci mobilnya di wajah,leher dan dada Sasuke.

"Berikan ini." Sasuke menarik tangan Tsunade dan mengambil kuncinya secara paksa. Tsunade malah tersenyum nakal. "Akan ku kembalikan mobilmu, sesampainya aku di rumah nanti." Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Tsunade.

"Ahhhhh, Sungguh menggoda."

Tsunade yang membiarkan saja kunci mobilnya dibawa Sasuke yang menarik tangan Hinata keluar. Tsunade kemudian duduk di kursi makannya sambil memandang kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah yang juga tempat prakteknya.

"Uchiha ya?" Bisiknya sambil memegang tangannya yang sedikit sakit karena ulah Sasuke. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil BMW silver milik Tsunade yang kemudian di susul Hinata. Langsung saja Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah yang ditujunya. Meski belum hapal tempat ini tapi dia cukup pintar untuk membaca arah di papan penunjuk jalan. Bersyukurlah mereka karena sudah pada jalan yang memang seharusnya di lalui bukan jalan seperti kemarin yang sangat-sangat aneh dan tidak bisa di mengerti, pos polisi pun tidak terlihat. Namun memang jarang sekali, Sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Tsunade tetapi belum juga mereka melihat pos polisi atau semacamnya, dapat di pastikan keamanan di lingkungan ini sangat minim.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke membuka topik.

"Em? Kenapa?"

"Dari tadi diam saja. Kau cemburu dengan perlakuan Tsunade tadi padaku?" Sasuke tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata.

"A- Apa maksud Sasuke san? Tentu saj- ja tidak."

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi memang cukup menggoda. Itu… emmm (sasuke meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya) terasa sekali." Melirik kepada Hinata.

"Emmmm, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Ch. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja menuju Pelabuhan kita harus segera bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ini harus segera selesai." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan serius yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"SHITTTT" Sasuke mengumpat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Bensinnya mau habis. Dimana Pom bensin?"

"Benarkah? Semoga saja masih cukup untuk smapai ke pom bensin terdekat."

Setelah sudah hampir benar-benar habis bensin di mobil Tsunade, untunglah mereka menemukan Pom bensin. Terbebaslah mereka dari bayang-bayang mendorong mobil atau harus berjalan kaki lagi. Segera saja Sasuke mengisi bensin di sana hingga full. Dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan swalayan yang ada di Pom bensin itu dan kemudian meminta ijin kepada Hinata untuk mengambil uang di ATM yang kemudian dipersilahkan oleh Hinata.

Tidak beberapa lama Sasuke masuk, pintu kaca sebelah Hinata ada yang mengetuk. Tok tok, Hinata kaget karena ia tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Namun melihat dari pakaiannya yang memakai setelan kemeja dan jas, sepertinya orang ini hendak berangkat ke kantor dan raut muka yang seperti meminta tolong membuat Hinata menurunkan kacanya.

"Iya?"

"Nona, bisa meminjam dongkrak? ban mobilku pecah."

"Dongkrak? A- aku tidak tahu punya atau tidak. Tapi coba kita lihat ada apa di bagasi. Sebentar."

Hinata membuka bagasi mobilnya dan kemudian keluar untuk mengecek isinya. Namun tanpa di antisipasi Hinata, tiba-tiba laki-laki tersebut membekap mulutnya yang kemudian membuat dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke selesai mengambil uang dari ATMnya dan membeli beberapa bungkus makanan ia segera menuju mobilnya. Sedikit merasa aneh karena melihat bagasi mobil pinjamannya terbuka begitu saja. Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju mobil tersebut berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Namun sayang ia tidak menemukan Hinata di dalam mobil itu dan di sekitarnya. "SIALLLLLL" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hampiri penjaga Pom bensin yang tadi melayaninya.

"Apa kau lihat wanita yang tadi bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

Terlihat seperti berpikir si penjaga pom bensin tersebut. "Selain tadi bersama anda di dalam mobil saya tidak melihatnya tuan."

Sasuke semakin frustasi, ia lihat sekelilingnya tampak biasa saja. Seperti tidak habis terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan ia pun tak melihat Hinata dimanapun sepenglihatan matanya. Sasuke kemudian kembali menuju mobil pinjamannya. Saat baru duduk di kursi pengemudi, ia melihat benda di bangku sampingnya. Ia ambil benda yang ternyata handphone, kemudian mencoba mengecek ini milik siapa. Tiba-tiba handphone itu berbunyi, dengan segera ia angkat panggilan itu.

"Halo Sasuke."

"Siapa ini?"

"Tenang. Kau khawatir dengan gadis girlband ini huh?"

"SIAPA KAU BRENGSEK?" Emosi Sasuke meningkat saat orang tersebut membawa Hinata dalam pembicarannnya.

"Huwwww, keep calm Sasuke. Aku tidak akan apa-apakan gadis ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat penawaran."

"Kau berani menyentuhnya, tak akan ku ampuni kau mengerti!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis ini?emmm Kulitnya lembut sekali."

"BRENGSEK. Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya."

"Sudah, aku hanya ingin mengajukan penawaran padamu. Kau bawa kaset itu dan aku barter dengan gadis ini. Bagaimana?"

"Dimana?"

"Tunggu telponku selanjutnya. DAN INGAT! Jangan bawa bantuan, cukup kalian bertiga saja dan kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Bye."

Tuttt Tuttt

"Tung…. AHHHHH BRENGSEKKKKK." Sasuke kemudian membenturkan keningnya ke setir mobilnya.

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia sangat menunggu handphone barunya itu berdering lagi dan kemudian memberitahu harus bertemu dimana. Tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan pada Hinata saat ini. Hanya mampu berdo'a dan berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang mulai mencuri perhatiannya itu. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya sendiri kemudian menghubungi sahabatnya.

"Dobe. Ada masalah baru. Ahhhhh SIALLLLL!"

"Tenang Teme ada apa?"

"Hinata ada ditangan mereka sekarang."

"OH GOD. SHITTTT, PROBLEM INI BENAR-BENAR PROBLEM DI ATAS PROBLEM."

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara Shikamaru di seberang telepon sana sedang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hinata di culik mereka. Gila kan? Bahkan Kakashi belum bisa bersama kita sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bertemu. Karena mereka mengancam akan ahhhhh mereka membuat penawaran untuk barter dengan bukti kejahatan mereka yang ada pada kita."

"Siall, aku pikir aku yang menunggu kau di sini dan kemudian kita menyerang mereka. Kenapa jadi berbalik begini?" Naruto membuat semua tambah pusing.

"Sebentar mereka menelponku."

"Hallo."

"Aku tunggu kau di dermaga kapal kemas 2 jam lagi, naiki kapal yang ada bendera merahnya. Setelah itu aku kabari lagi."

Tutttt Tutttt

"Aku benci di perlaukan seperti ini BANGSATTTTT." Sasuke berteriak di telepon yang dari penjahat itu yang telah di tutup.

"Sasuke….. Sasuke…" Suara dari handphone Sasuke yang masih belum di tutup dari sambungannya kepada handphone Naruto.

"YA?" Sasuke kembali lagi dengan kawannya itu.

"Weitzzzz, tenang Sasuke. Aku sudah menghubungi Kakashi, dia sudah siap. Apa yang barusan mereka katakan?" Shikamaru mengambil alih kali ini.

"Mereka minta bertemu di dermaga kapal kemas 2 jam lagi, kemudian aku disuruh menaiki kapal yang ada bendera merahnya, dan mereka akan memberi instruksi lagi nanti."

"Sedikit ada gambaran mereka akan melakukan aksi dimana. Aku ada rencana, segera kau jemput kami di pelabuhan kiri. Kau jangan pergi sendiri ke sana."

"Oke."

Sasuke kemudian langsung melajukan mobilnya mantap setelah sebelumnya bertanya arah yang pasti kepada penjaga pom bensin tadi. Dalam berkendaranya Sasuke sangat gelisah, begitu takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tidak pernah ia mersa setakut ini sebelumnya, sekali pun ia sudah di kepung dan tidak bisa untuk keluar drai kepungan itu. Ini begitu menakutkan, membayangkan gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan yang dia tahu alasan pengejaran ini adalah alasan bohong yang dibuat itu tidak mampu berkelahi, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bahaya ada di depan matanya. Meskipun dalam keadaan terdesak orang akan melakukan apapun sekalipun ia tahu itu tidak berguna, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? apa yang bisa dia lakukan di keadaan terdesak?. Ahhhhh berpikir hal-hal bodoh yang bisa saja terjadi dengan gadis itu membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia ikuti arah jalan sesuai yang tadi di beritahu oleh petugas pom bensin. Ia rutuki jalan ini terlalu jauh, ia lihat jam di tangannya sudah 45 menit ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata 160km/jam tapi belum juga sampai. Bersyukur baginya jalan di desa Kiri ini tidaklah seramai Tokyo. Banyak lampu merah yang ia terobos, polisi di desa ini mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari karena sampai detik ini ia pun belum bertemu dengan polisi. Tapi bukan harapannya juga bertemu dengan polisi di sini, karena akan menambah masalah. Dan setelah satu jam lebih akhirnya dia sampai di pelabuhan.

"Hallo kalian dimana?"

"Kau sudah sampai? Beritahu posisimu, kami akan ke sana."

"Aku ada di seberang rumah makan 'Putri duyung' dekat pintu masuk menggunakan BMW silver. Cepatalah karena waktu kita tidak banyak." Sasuke mulai kehabisan waktu.

Tidak begitu lama akhirnya kedua sahabat Sasuke itu menemukan Sasuke dan langsung naik ke mobilnya.

"Kalian lama sekali. Baka. ."

"Enak saja, kau yang lama menjemput kami." Naruto membela diri.

"Sekarang dimana letak dermaga kapal kemas?" Sasuke menatap kaca depannya menuju pada Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang.

"Ikuti saja petunjuk Naruto. Kami tadi sudah bertanya pada warga sekitar dan katanya itu tidak jauh."

"Kita akan melawan mereka bertiga hah?" Sasuke yang kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Begini, dugaanku mereka akan melakukan perlawanan di atas kapal. Dan masih di perairan desa Kiri ini. Karena pasti mereka berpikir kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Di desa kiri ini kan Hukum itu adalah yang sangat mahal dan minim, tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan kejahatan. Mereka akan melakukan negosiasi di atas air. Sehingga kalaupun mereka pada akhirnya ingin membunuh kita hanya tinggal meninggalkan kita di tengah laut." Shikamaru menerangkan analisisnya.

"Sial. Lalu kita akan buat rencana apa?"

"Hei tunggu dulu, kita lihat dulu apakah dugaanku benar. Kita ikuti saja dulu permainan mereka."

"Kalau ternyata dugaanmu benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Berarti mereka yang akan masuk dalam permainan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk menjelaskan. Nanti jika aku katakan benar kau hanya perlu bertahan dan menghajar mereka."

"Kalau ternyata salah?"

"Kita paksa mereka masuk ke permainan kita." Shikamaru menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ini sangat menyita waktu tidurku."

"Hei Teme, Sejauhmana hubunganmu dengan Hinata hah?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh di waktu seperti ini Dobe."

"Berapa menit lagi waktu kita?" Tanya Naruto

"15 menit." Jawab Sasuke serius menatap jalan.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter enam ini. Sungguh mohon maaf jika ternyata masih jauh dari harapan readers sekalian. Sampai sejauh ini begini yang bisa saya suguhkan, semoga berkenan. ^^!

Chapter enam ini saya suguhkan di tanggal 14 februari 2013 ini untuk ikut berpartisipasi merayakan merayakan SASUHINA Valentine. Di DnA tidak dapat tempat jadi yasudah saya ikutannya ilegal saja. . hihihi. Oh iya next chapter is last chapter. . . thank u

**Jgn lupa Riview ya Readers sekalian.**

**Answer from Riview :**

**HyUchi May** : Q udah updte chap 5. Tp hyuchi may san tdk hadir lagi. Sedih. . maaf q blum updtein d DnA'y. . mw ksih tw update tp lagi rame untuk acra valentine Sasuhinanya. Ini chap 6 juga sudah sya updte yahhhh… Riview lagi yah.

**Aisanoyuri** : Wahhh makasih yah kalo suka sm fic aneh ini. Hehehe adegan actionnya besok di chap 7 pasti banyak Ai san. Terus Tsunade itu siapa, emmm last chapter pasti terjawab. Baca lagi yah. . . mksh riviewnya, riview lagi yah.

**Jolie luv** : Mksh minna san atas sarannya, iya ini ga jd sya jadiin last chapter. Tp sprtinya chapter 7 bsk jd last chapter, sya akan babat abis di sana jd muqin d chap trakhir nanti agak lbih panjang critanya. Smoga ga bqn ngantuk bacanya. Heee. . riview lagi yah, Arigatou.

: iya ini q updte lagi. . semoga berkenan. Riview lagi yah, Arigatou.

**Aiwha Katsushika** : Iya abis ga tega klo bqn Hime jadi terlalu bagaimana gitu. . ckckckc. Iya q bqnnya desa kiri itu sprt pemukiman yang minim keaman Aiwha san, jadi kalu pun ada polisi itu hanya ada di pusat-pusat kota saja. Aku juga penasaran Aiwha sahn, tp kan Sasuke itu aktor. Emmmm siapa ya? Heheh… Review lagi yah. . . Arigatou

**Hime No Rika** : Kita sudah bahas soal kebanjiran di PM yah. . hehehe. Emang kenapa Rika san ko Sasu brhenti dari dunia akting? Dia kan dah terkenal bgd. Tsunade? Emmmmm menurut Rikan san gmn?... Riview lagi yah…. Arigatou.

**Lily Purple Lily** : Sebelumnya Terimakasih banyak Lily san sampai chapter ini masih mau meriview fic saya. . hikz hikz terharu. Q persembahkan chapter ini untuk Lily san. … Riview lagi yah Lily san… ARIGATOU

**Dewi Natalia** : Gomen ne Dewi san. Aku gak tega buat Hime jadi terlalu beringas… hehehe jadi begitu deh. Maaf di chap ini dan depan sepertinya gak bisa kasih lemon. Aku merasa lemon yg kemarin belum kena jadi nanti aku belajar lagi Dewi san, kalo sudah bisa akan aku berusaha buat untuk Dewi san Seorang. Heheheh Hot, kipas-kipas… Terimaksih review-riviewnya Dewi san, kasih Review lagi yah. . Arigatou.

**Guest 1** : Nanggung yah? Maaf, hehehe Gak tega buat Hime jadi terlalu nakal. Hee. . aku juga mau sama Sasuke…. Aaaaaaa. . . . riview lagi ya minna. Arigatou.

**Lucu** : Ini seru gak minna? Gak yah? Maaf yah. . next chapter q usahain bnyk actionnya… riview lagi yah…. Arigatou.

**Driccha** : mungkinkah? Aku berharap begitu. Tapiiiiiii…. Pokoknya Riview lagi yah Minna… Arigatou.

**Guest2** : Thx yah. .. . Riview lagi yah….. Arigatou minna.

**Heli :** Ini sudah di lanjut, bagaimana menurut Heli san? Riview lagi yah…. Arigatou.


	7. Chapter 7 bagian I

Sebelumnya saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini, karena terlalu panjang maka saya jadikan dua bagian, ini yang pertama Chapter 7 bagian I dan selanjutnya Chapter 7 bagian II. Maaf publishnya lama karena sengaja saya publish hari Kamis. Mungkin ada yang ngeh kalu tiap chapter ini saya publish setiap hari kamis.

Ahhhh kebanyakan bicara yang gak penting yah. . . hehe Gomene, hayu lah di baca dua episode terakhir ini, semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan sperti chap sblumnya.

Oia Arigatou Gozaimasu yg udah bersdia mengklik tombol favorte untk fic aneh ini. Hehe

One more, Don't Like, Don't Read….

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS JOUNEY !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

Chapter 7 bagian I

-Di sebuah ruangan-

Seorang gadis dengan kaos putih dengan dipadu celana jeans pendek dan rambutnya di kuncir tidak lagi rapih, sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangannya di ikat kebelakang. Perlahan-lahan gadis yang diketahui adalah Hinata seorang personil girlband ternama di Jepang membuka matanya. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa abu-abu, dengan sedikit barang yang ada di sekitarnya ia perhatikan baik-baik. Ia coba mencerna dimana dia sekarang. Tembok yang terlihat seperti besi-besi, lemari besi cukup besar ada di sebelah kanannya, sofa kecil ada di kana pintu, dan sebuah dispenser di dekatnya. Ini aneh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, dengan pikiran yang belum maksimal dia gunakan, kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan ahhhh seperti ada yang menggelitik di lehernya. Semampunya ia pulihkan kesadarannya, ia masih berusaha mencerna penglihatannya. "Dimanah akuh? Ahhh" Perkataan yang sangat kecil volumenya dan mungkin hanya mampu terdengar oleh orang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Seselesainya ia mengucapkan kalimat tanya itu, rasa geli yang ada di lehernya menghilang.

"Sudah bangun rupanya kau nona?" Kata sesorang yang ada di belakang Hinata, suara yang asing baginya.

"Ahhh?" Hinata terkejut dan berusaha melihat siapa pemilik suara asing ini.

"Ohayouuuu" Sapa laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan sedikit dari rambutnya itu di kuncir keatas.

"Sss- Si siapa anda?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Oh kau belum kenal aku rupanya. Aku pengagummu loh, kau terlihat cantik di televisi. Gerakan lincahmu, emmmm aku suka. Gerakan yang seperti ini 'I Love love love you you you' *Pria itu menari mengikuti gerakan girlband yang Hinata naungi sambil menyanyikan bait lagunya* . Kau cantikkkkkkkkk sekali." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"KAU SIAPA?" Hinata berteriak, karena ketakutan dan benci dengan situasi ini.

"Uhuhuhuhu, Sabar sayang…" laki-laki itu menunduk di samping kiri Hinata "Panggil aku Deidara senpai, sayang." Kemudian laki-laki itu menjilat cuping kiri Hinata.

"Menjauh darikuuuuuuuu, bodoh bodoh bodoh. Hikz" Hinata pun menangis takut sesuatu yang terburuk dalam pikirannya akan terjadi.

"Ssssstttt, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Nanti manismu hilang loh. Hahahahaha." Kemudian leki laki itu berkacak pinggang di depan Hinata. "Sudah kita mulai saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu baby, just tell me. Dimana barang bukti itu?"

"Ap- apa maksudmu barang bukti?" Hinata bingung.

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh Hime, aku tahu kau pintar berakting. Aku menanti film pertamamu loh, gara-gara kau bermain sampai ke sini jadi diundur kan Hime. Ayo cepat beritahu aku." Laki-laki itu memainkan rambut Hinata dan membuka kuncirannya.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak mengerti barang bukti yang kau maksud." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan diri dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengerti, buktinya kau bisa sampai sini. Hime kau manis sekali." Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajhnya kepada Hinata.

"Menjauhlah darikuuu. Aku benci kau. Hikz" Hinata sudah benar-benar takut dengan situasi yang semakin aneh ini.

"Jangan berlagak tidak mau. Tadi saat aku kecup kau diam saja, seperti sangat menikmati." Laki-laki itu menyeringai kepada Hinata. Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya tak percaya. "Hu'um. Tadi aku menciummu, kau manis. Sungguh."

Seakan tak percaya Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata bahkan tak mau melihat wajah laki-laki di depannya itu. Malu, marah, kesal, benci, dan tak mampu membayangkan apa lagi yang dilakukan laki-laki itu selama dia tidak sadar tadi.

"Kau semakin manis hime kala memerah seperti itu. Kau menggodaku rupanya." Laki-laki yang mengaku Deidara itu maju kedepan dan merangkum wajah Hinata secara paksa lalu menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Ahhhhhhh, Toloooooooongggggg. Hentikannnnn."

Hinata meronta sejadinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Serigala yang ada di depannya ini. Namun karena lilitan di tangannya terlalu kuat ia hanya mampu meronta dengan badannya yang kini di dekap Deidara dan kakinya. Hinata terus menjerit dan menangis berusaha meminta pertolongan, berharap ada yang mendengar. Tiba-tiba Deidara mengambil saputangannya dan menyesapkannya kepada mulut Hinata. "Ini di dalam kapal, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Jadi Be quite. Oke darling." Deidara kemudian menjilati leher putih Hinata dan tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri Hinata. Deidara menjadi gila, dia menjilat dengan kasar leher dan wajah Hinata.

"Akan ku bilang kau tidak mau bicara, maka mereka akan maklum dengan tindakanku. Begitu kan Hime?"

Deidara mengangkat kaos Hinata sebatas leher Hinata, Hinata meronta, menangis ia berusaha keluar dan melawan namun tenaganya belum pulih benar. Sekali pun sudah pulih ia tidak yakin mampu keluar dari cengkraman Serigala ini. Deidara semakin menakutkan kala ia mampu melihat gundukan putih kenyal milik Hinata yang kini hanya terhalang bra berenda hitam. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan kesayangannya, Deidara langsung menjilati dan menghisap gundukan putih itu dengan tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri Hinata dan tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Hinata agar mendongak ke atas. Hinata hanya bisa menangis merasakan geli dan sakit itu. Deidara menurunkan bra Hinata, terlihatlah kini dada Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Putih, besar, mulus, putting berwarna pink yang sangat menggoda, sekiranya itulah yang ada di pikiran Deidara. Langsung ia hisap putting pink milik Hinata, bergantian kanan dan kirinya. Ia remas dengan kasar gundukan menggoda itu. Hinata benar-benar sudah terlecehkan, pikir Hinata. Bagaimana kalau pria ini semakin jauh? Tidak akan. 'Sasuke san dimana? Aku mohon tolong aku. Hikz' Batin Hinata berteriak.

Deidara semakin kalap, ia buka celana pendek Hinata hingga semata kaki. Ia tusuk-tusuk kewanitaan Hinata dengan jarinya di balik celana dalam Hinata. "Kau basah babe?" Deidara kemudian menjilati celana dalam Hinata kemudian naik ke perut Hinata di tatapnya Hinata yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Saat lidahnya sampai pada dada gadis itu, ia jilati bergantian kanan dan kiri, lalu naik lagi ke leher gadis indigo itu, ia ciptakan beberapa tanda di sana, ia jambak rambut Hinata, ia ciumi setiap inci wajah gadis itu.

'Sasuke sannnnnnnnnnn'

-Di tempat berbeda-

"Berapa menit lagi waktu kita?" Tanya Naruto

"15 menit." Jawab Sasuke serius menatap jalan.

15 menit waktu tersisa untuk mereka tiba di pelabuhan yang di maksud. Semampunya Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang dia dapat, karena memang jalan di sana cukup ramai.

"Jika benar dugaanku, berarti mereka menggunakan tempat lain untuk menghabisi kita, emmmm berarti di tempat pertama kita harus menghabisi beberapa dari mereka di kapal pertama yang nanti kita naiki. Nahkoda biarkan dulu karena dia akan membawa kita ke tempat si brengsek itu. Habisi saja sejauh mata memandang. Mengerti kan?" Shikamaru menyusun siasat.

"Lalu kita buat seolah-olah di kapal pertama nanti tidak terjadi pemberontakan dari kita. Baik sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Good luck." Shikamaru akan segera turun.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata terlebih dulu. Setelah ia cukup aman aku akan bergabung lagi bersama kalian." Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suara yang datar, dingin, serius, dan menakutkan yang membuat kedua temannya terdiam mematung sedangkan Sasuke keluar dengan percaya dirinya.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal sama denganku Shika?" tanya Naruto yang saling berpandangan dengan Shikamaru.

"Kali ini sepertinya ya. Hummm bersyukurlah. " Kemudian Shikamaru keluar menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme jatuh cinta? Akan jadi berita besar nanti. Hahahahaha" Naruto pun menyusul mereka.

Mereka bertiga celingukan mencari kapal yang berbendera merah. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, 2 menit lagi waktu yang di berikan untuknya.

"Itu dia." Suara Shikamaru mengalihkan keduanya. Mereka kemudian menuju kapal tersebut ,terlihatlah seorang dengan pakaian serba hitamnya memandang ketiga pemuda tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pria serba hitam itu, kemudian pria itu mengaba kepada mereka bertiga untuk segera naik mengikutinya. Yang kemudian ketiganya mengikuti pria itu naik ke atas kapal yang cukup besar. Dengan tanpa di aba setelah mereka berada di atas kapal, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke membentuk formasi untuk mengecek daerah sekeliling.

"Kalian, hei kalian kenapa jadi menjauh. Masuk kedalam." Suruh pria serba hitam itu.

"Aman." Sasuke berbicara sambil melihat sekeliling kapal sebelah kanan.

"Aman." Naruto berkata setelah mengecek sekeliling kapal sebelah kiri dengan pandangan matanya.

"Hn" Shikamaru berada tepat di belakang pria serba hitam itu.

"Hei." Pria serba hitam itu berusaha memanggil Naruto yang semakin menjauh langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya kemudian langsung sedikit melompat ia tancapkan dengan sukses ke leher pria serba hitam itu. Darah dari lehernya mengucur deras bak air keluar dari keran. Shika bungkam mulut pria itu sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya pria itu tidak lagi menggelepar.

"Sial, bajuku kena darahnya. Ini bisa berbahaya. Cepat kalian urus jejaknya." Perintah Shikamaru.

Sasuke kemudian menggotong mayat itu sampai ke tumpukan jerami yang ada di sana, ia ikat dengan kuat leher mayat tersebut agar tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Sedang Naruto membersihkan lantai dari tetes-tetes darah pria tadi. Setelah selesai mereka kemudian masuk ke pintu yang di arahkan pria tadi.

"Sasuke aku sanksi Hinata ada di kapal ini, dugaanku mereka akan menaruh Hinata di tempat tujuan nanti. Terlalu berisiko jika meletakkannya di sini. Tapi itu pun bisa terjadi jika memang mereka berani dengan risiko." Shikamaru berkata dengan pelan dan mengendap-endap di lorong kapal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang Shika?" Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Untuk semua yang di lorong ini kita habisi dulu. Ingat pelan, jangan sampai terlihat kita tengah mem..." Kata-kata Shikamaru terputus sekaligus dengan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Ia menengok ke kedua temannya yang ada di belakangnya dan memberikan arahan lewat isyarat dari mukanya. Naruto kemudian berpindah posisi ke tembok berseberangan dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke arah kedua sahabanya.

"Iya, aku rasa Deidara san sedang asik dengan gadis girlband itu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu berang, ia kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya jadi khawatir kepada sahabatnya satu ini, takut dia akan menggalkan rencananya.

"Tadi aku sempat mengintip, Deidara san sedang menjilati gadis itu. Emmmm aku tadi saat mengangkatnya saja sudah tercium wangi bagaimana kalu sampai menjilatnya, ouhhhh nikmatnya."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya seakan ingin menerjang orang yang berbicara itu, padahal ia belum melihat siapa yang berbicara itu. Dengan sigap Shikamaru mencegah tidakan gegabah Sasuke, dengan menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh pengertian dan meyakinkan. Sasuke menatap lurus kepada Shikamaru, sangat terlihat Sasuke sangat kesal. Namun dengan bujukan dari Shikamaru Sasuke kembali lagi mundur dan menempelkan bahunya ke tembok kapal.

"Tapi menurutmu, wanita itu tahu tidak dimana barang bukti kejahatan bos kita?"

"Entahlah. Tapi bagaimanapun kita akan menang. Bos kita hebat, otaknya cerdas. Mereka akan mati di tangan kita."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha" Kedua pria itu tertawa membahana di lorong kapal.

"Hahhhhh dimana toilet yaaa. ." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata dengan cukup lantang dan dari lorong yang ujungnya pertigaan itu ia berbelok ke kiri dengan santainya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Bentak seorang yang tadi berbicara, dan mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Belum sempat bahu Naruto tersentuh olehnya, dengan tanpa suara Shikamaru mematahkan leher seorang yang juga berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti pria sebelumnya dan Sasuke manarik salah seorang lagi ke lorong itu lalu menghajarnya tanpa ampun dan tanpa suara yang keluar dari orang itu. Meskipun nampaknya dan sudah dipastikan pria serba hitam itu telah jadi mayat, Sasuke tetap menghajarnya lagi dna lagi.

"Sasuke sudah. Dia sudah mati." Shikamaru mengangkat Sasuke agar menjauh drai mayat tersebut.

"Cih" Sasuke ludahi mayat itu kemudian ia bersihkan tangannya yang banyak darah itu ke pakaian mayat itu sendiri.

"Kita buang kemana mayat ini?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru berjalan mengendap kesebuah kamar nampaknya. Ia putar gagang pintu dengan sangat perlahan, gelap. Ia beranikan masuk sendirian. Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap di luar menunggu suara dari dalamnya.

"Hahhhh ternyata tidak ada orang. Ayo cepat masukkan mereka ke sini. Merepotkan." Shikamaru membuka pintu sambil menyalakan lampu dengan raut kecewa karena tidak menemukan musuh di dalam sana.

Mereka pun memasukkan kedua mayat itu kedalam sana. Setelah selesai mereka pun akan segera keluar untuk segera melanjutkan misi dan menemukan korban selanjutnya. Saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu tiba-tiba Shikamaru menahannya. Kembali mereka berinteraksi dengan isyarat. Shikamaru hanya menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke atas, seakan menyuruh mereka mendengar. Dan benar saja terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan, sepertinya akan melewati tempat mereka.

Tap

Langkah kaki itu terhenti di depan kamar yang kini mereka singgahi. Naruto memundurkan dirinya, begitu pun yang lain. Shikamaru dengan perlahan menekan saklar yang ada di kanan pintu sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap gulita lagi.

Cklekk

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, Naruto mundur perlahan ke belakang pintu begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru agak jauh di sebelah kanan pintu yang untungnya tidak terkena cahaya dari luar.

Orang itu masuk sambil menyalakan rokoknya, ia nyalakan kembali lampu itu yang tentu saja tidak di ketahuinya lampu itu baru menyala. Dengan sembarangan ia menutup pintu kemudian berjalan kedepan menuju kasur. Baru dua langkah berjalan pria serba hitam itu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, dengan perlahan ia menengok kearah kanan belakangnya.

"Haiii.." Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya disertai senyuman lucunya.

"Si…"

Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan pria itu langsung mencoba mematahkan leher laki-laki itu. Namun entah bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa lolos dari cengkraman Naruto, laki-laki itu pun berusaha mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru kemudian menendang dada laki-laki itu dengan keras, saat laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk kemudian Sasuke menghabisinya dengan mengunci lehernya dengan kencang yang membuat pria itu menggelepar-glepar hingga akhirnya mati.

"Kau harus belajar lagi Baka." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil pistol dari pria itu. "Ini belum saatnya menggunakan pistol, mengerti.?" Shikamaru terlihat bodoh kini ia berbicara dengan mayat.

"Kenapa bisa lolos ya? Padahal kan sudah benar, gini gini lalu gini kan?" ia menekan pada kata gini sambil mempraktekannya.

"Ya, tapi kau masih ceroboh dengan jarakmu. Tadi itu terlalu dekat." Shikamaru memberi pelajaran kilat sambil mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Kita belum tahu pasti medan di sini, kita harus hati-hati dengan setiap ruangan di sekitar sini." Shikamaru memberi breving sebentar.

"Apa tidak kita menyamar sebagai bagian dari mereka dulu?" Naruto memberi saran.

"Dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu?" Shikamaru mengejek.

"Aku bisa pakai topi."

"Merepotkan. Sudah kita harus tetap waspada, jangan panik jika di tengah jalan bertemu salah satu dari mereka." Yang kemudian di jawab anggukan dari kedua yang lainnya.

"Tapi menurutku ada benarnya kita menyamar." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara yang kemudian di respon cengiran lima jarinya Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kata Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan kebelakang mengambil jas hitam dan kacamata dari mayat yang baru saja di bunuh Sasuke. Kemudian kedua lainnya pun ikut melucuti pakaian dari pria-pria itu kemudian di pakai oleh mereka. Jadilah mereka kini keren dengan jas dan kacamata hitamnya, dan untuk Naruto plus dengan topi yang di temukannya di kamar itu untuk menutupi rambut ngejrengnya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan kearah yang tak sengaja mereka berjalan. Di pertigaan tadi mereka belok kiri untuk menyembunyikan mayat ke kamar yang ternyata kosong. Kini mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati. Berusaha senormal mungkin, cukup aneh karena lorong itu cukup sepi tapi siapa tahu di pertigaan ujung sana. Baru melewati satu kamar selanjutnya mereka sudah bertemu kawan baru.

"Ummmmmm" Shikamaru memutar badannya karena cukup kaget dengan kehadirannya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap tembok bak orang bodoh. Dua kawan baru mereka itu sudah mendekat, taruhan diseranng atau menyerang terlebih dulu?

"Hei, kalian sudah tahu kode terbaru?" Tanya Shikamaru pada kedua kawan baru mereka yang tentu bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Kode apa?" tanya salah satunya.

"Ahhh kalian, ayo ikut sedang ada pengumumannya." Shikamaru kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Hajar dan paksa dimana Hinata." Shikamaru berbisik kepada Sasuke yang di lewatinya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya geram dan seketika emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Sial." Shikamaru mengumpat saat membuka sedikit pintu ruangan kedua. "Ahhhh aku salah kamar. Silahkan lanjutkan." Kemudian menutup pintu itu lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar pertama.

"Kode apa maksudmu? Hey kalian orang baru, siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang pria asing kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil terus tersenyum dan kemudian mempersilahkan masuk saat Shikamaru membuka pintu.

"Kode barunya adalah…" 'Ctlekkk' lampu ruangan itu menyalah berbarengan dengan Sasuke menutup pintu. "D-E-A-T-H " Shikamaru kemudian menusukkan pisau lipatnya ke leher pria di depannya yang kemudian 'Crotttttttttttt' Menyemburlah darah segar ke wajahnya yang memang dekat dengan orang yang di tikamnya.

Berbarengan dengan Shikamaru menikam salah satu pria hitam itu, Sasuke juga menusukkan pisau tajamnya ke perut salah seorang lagi. Naruto yang kaget melihat tindakan Sasuke yang buru-buru.

"Katakan di mana kalian menyembunyikan Hinata?" Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Aaaaa…." Orang itu terbata menahan sakit di lambungnya yang terkena tusukan pisau Sasuke, terlebih mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Cepat katakan atau aku robek perutmu." Sasuke menusukan semakin dalam pisaunya.

"Aaaaa… aaaa" Orang itu menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Katakan di ruangan mana." Sasuke semakin memperdalam tusukannya yang membuat orang itu semakin meringis.

"Sasuke…." Naruto dan Shikamaru berbarengan. Yang kemudian di sambut dengan seretan pisau Sasuke di perut orang itu yang membuat isinya keluar.

"Aku akan muntah." Naruto kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"Aku akan mencari Hinata, kalian uruslah di sini." Sasuke kemudian keluar ruangan itu.

"Merepotkan. Maafkan aku." Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Shikamaru kemudian memotong titik nadi di leher orang yang sedang sekarat itu agar cepat menemui ajalnya.

"Naruto kau sudah selesai? Kita harus bekerja cepat sebelum bertemu orang tua brengsek itu."

"Ya, sudah. Kemana Sasuke?" Naruto sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Mencari Hinata. di ruangan samping kurang kebih ada lima orang. Jika kita serang pasti akan menimbulkan suara. Jika kita gunakan gas beracun ini. Nanti tinggal tiga." Shikamaru bermaksud meminta pendapat sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa gunakan sekarang, nanti kita dengan tangan kosong pun jadi. Ayo cepat keluar dari tempat ini atau aku akan muntah lagi." Naruto menyeret Shikamaru keluar.

-Di Suatu Ruangan-

Deidar masih memainkan Hinata. ia keluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya.

"Hime, aku akan bermain dengan bagian bawahmu. Aku tidak tega membiarkan ini (sambil mencubit putting Hinata) menganggur. Ini akan membantumu." Deidara kemudian meletakkan kedua benda itu di putting Hinata yang membuat Hinata kesakitan. "Ummmmpppphhhhh" Raung Hinata di sela bekapannya.

"Tenang sayang ini akan enak. Alat ini aku sendiri yang buat. Kau akan ketagihan." Deidara kemudian turun kebagian selangkangan Hinata. Di jilatnya selangkangan Hinata dari luar celana dalamnya. Kemudian di remasnya paha mulus Hinata dengan kencang.

"Hime kau basah." Sasori menyeringai penuh nafsu.

Hinata meronta-ronta, dadanya sakit. Basah yang terjadi padanya bukanlah karena dia menyukai hal ini, tapi karena manusiawi. Ia berusaha sebisanya menutup bagian kewanitaannya, namun kekuatan dari tangan Deidara mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Hinata. Di rasakan Hinata celana dalamnya sedikit mulai tersingkap. Jari Deidara mulai meraba bagian pinggir kemaluan Hinata.

"Umphhhhh" Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang ada pada mulutnya. "Umphhhhhhhhhh. Buagh. Tolooooongggg. Lepask uphhhh." Dengan sigap Deidara membekap mulut Hinata lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Hime. Berisik. SUDAH KU BILANG TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MEMBANTUMU." Setelah membentak yang membuat Hinata semakin menangis Deidara mengelus leher Hinata dengan jari-jari kokohnya. "Nahhh, kan kalau begini kau manis Hime." Deidara mencium dan menjilat leher Hinata.

BUAGHHH

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa dengan cara di tendang. Dan kemudian di tutup kembali setelah masuk.

Deidara dengan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya. Hinata membelalakan matanya ke sumber suara, takut kemalangannya bertambah. Deidara kesal bukan main, karena (tebakkannya anak buahnyalah yang membuat) kegiatannya harus terhenti. Belum sempat Deidara melihat siapa si biang kerok tiba tiba saja….

Bughhh

Sebuah tinju keras bersarang di wajah tampan pria bersurai kuning itu, yang membuatnya jatuh menubruk Hinata.

"Bangsattttt."

Bughhhhh, satu tinju lagi bersarang di wajah tampannya. Kali ini dia tersungkur di lantai. Deidara berbalik berusaha melihat siapa yang sudah berani kurang ajar terhadapnya. Ia seka darah segar yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya, dan dia rasakan berdenyut di pipinya.

"Sasuke." Kata Deidara, seakan sudah menunggu Sasuke lama.

"Bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sasuke berteriak marah sambil sekali lagi melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah pria di depannya.

'Cihhhh'

Buagghhh

Deidara menyelengkat kaki Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke terjatuh. Deidara kemudian menaiki Sasuke dan mencekiknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke berusaha sebisanya namun sesaknya membuat kekuatannya hilang separuh. Bola matanya sudah naik keatas karena cekikan dari Deidara.

"Kau datang sendiri huh? Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berurusan huh?" Deidara terus mencekik Sasuke. "Baru berhadapan denganku saja kau sudah kualahan seperti ini hahhh, matilah kau seka…."

Bughttt

Deidara terjatuh ke kirinya bersamaan dengan Hinata yang jatuh terjengkang ke belakang karena menendang Deidara. Sasuke kemudian tak membuang kesempatan, ia bangkin dan menaiki balik Deidara kemudian memukul wajahnya kencang sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan yang ke empatnya gagal. Deidara berhasil membuat Sasuke terjatuh. Di tendangnya perut Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke kemudian bangun dan menarik kakinya dan membuat Deidara terjatuh kembali. Di tendangnya kepala Deidara berkali kali, dan kali ini kaki Sasuke yang di pegang oleh Deidara. Sasuke putar kaki kiri Deidara ke kanan, ia patah kan kaki itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Deidara.

"Bagaimana rasanya hah?" Sasuke semakin memutar kaki Deidara ke kanan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Deidara sekali lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke banting kaki itu ke tanah dengan keras. Sekarang Sasuke berjongkok di samping Deidara yang ke sakitan. Di pegangnya tangan kiri Deidara. Yang kemudian Deidara berusaha melepasnya dengan bantuan tangan kanannya.

"Tangan ini yah? Apa yang sudah kau sentuh hah?" Selesai Sasuke dengan kalimat itu langsung saja Sasuke mematahkan lagi tangannya dengan cara di paksakan punggung tangan pria penggila mainan itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Hahahahahaha, Kenapa anak mamih? Sakit? Kasihan." Sasuke mengejek Deidara yang kesakitan. Sasuke benar-benar seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di sana, ia mencari-cari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, sebuah benda tumpul yang terbuat dari besi biasa disebut palu. Palu yang tidak terlalu besar, ia mainkan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau…" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menunjuk Deidara yang berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke dengan menyeret badannya. "Sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Mungkin bisa saja aku membunuhmu dengan pistol. 'Doorrr' tapi sayang itu tidak di sarankan dalam timku. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan ini." Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Deidara dan menghantamkan palu itu ke kepala Deidara bugh bugh bugh bugh. Berkali-kali entah tujuh atau delapan kali, hingga tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari Deidara. Rambut pirangnya kini sudah dilumuri darahnya sendiri. Sasuke mengelap tangannya di baju yang di kenakan Deidara, kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari pengawasanku.?" Sasuke berkata dingin sambil membangunkan Hinata dan membuka sumpalan di mulut Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kata-kataku untuk tetap berhati-hati hah?" Sasuke kembali lagi bersuara dingin sambil membuka ikatan pada tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang sudah dia perbuat?" Sasuke menatap mata bulan Hinata yang sendu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium Hinata. Di cengkramnya lengan Hinata, dan di lumatnya bibir Hinata dengan buas. Kemudian turun ke leher Hinata.

"Ini. Ini dia yang buat hah? Akan ku hapus." Sasuke kemudian melahap leher Hinata dengan paksa, di jilatinya dan di hisapnya tiap inci leher Hinata yang membuat kiss mark di sana lebih banyak.

"Enghhhhhhhhhh, Sasuke san." Hinata melenguh dalam tangisnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku." Sasuke kemudian turun ke dada Hinata. Ia hisap dan kecup tiap inci dada Hinata dengan rakus.

"Apa ini!." Sasuke melepaskan dengan kasar mainan yang tadi Deidara letakkan di putting Hinata.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Hinata menjerit.

"Maaf." Sasuke mencium lagi bibir mungil Hinata. ia cium kelopak mata Hinata yang membengkak. Kemudian turun lagi ke bagian dadanya, karena dirasanya belum seluruh kiss mark yang di ciptakan Deidara tergantikan dengan kiss mark karyanya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari kemarahan yang di timbulkan oleh cemburunya tergantikan dengan nafsu yang semakin membuat miliknya tegang. Ia kemudian menghisap putting Hinata dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Sasukeh. . Sann" Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi menikmati ini. Sangat berbeda dengan yang di rasakan tadi. Kekasaran Sasuke padanya saat ini terasa begitu indah baginya. Dan tiap sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya nyaman tidak ketakutan seperti tadi. Ia remas rambut Sasuke yang sedang menciumi perutnya. Tanpa sadar ia tarik Sasuke keatas, ia tatap mata onyx Sasuke dan kemudian ia kecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan di balas oleh Sasuke.

Lumatan yang tadinya lembut lama-kelamaan menjadi membara, bersemangat dan panas. Sasuke merapatkan dirinya kepada Hinata, membuat jarak di antara keduanya hilang. Lidah Sasuke bertarung dengan lidah Hinata. Ciuman yang penuh nafsu bagi keduanya. Merasa butuh oksigen, Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

Hosh hosh hosh

"Aku takut." Hinata kemudian bersuara dan menitikan air matanya.

"Ada aku di sini." Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Entah kenapa kata takut itu seolah menjelaskan perasaannya tadi sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sasuke san." Kata Hinata lembut.

"Hn. Aku akan mengecek sesuatu." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian merosot ke bawah Hinata.

Hinata blushing dan menautkan jarinya di depan dagunya menahan malu karena dengan sadar ia mengetahui ada orang di depan kemaluannya.

"Bagian ini, aku rasa masih milikku." Sasuke kemudian menyesap masuk ke selangkangan Hinata. Hinata blushing, dan memegnag kepala Sasuke untuk dirinya bertahan dari rasa nikmat.

Sasuke semakin memainkan lidahnya di sana, ia dorong-dorong klitoris Hinata yang membuat si empunya merem melek. Ia gigit kecil bagian itu, kemudian ia hisap dan jilati.

"Ssshasuke shannn. Aku mau pippis." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hinata, ia terus bermain di bagian itu. Dan akhirnya 'Crottttt crotttt' Cairan cinta Hinata pun keluar dan di hisap oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke bangun dan mencium bibir Hinata. Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, saat bibirnya sedang di lumat oleh Sasuke Hinata menggerakkan tangannya kearah selangkangan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menghentikan kulumannya sejenak.

Hinata menciumi bibir Sasuke walau sedang tidak bergerak, tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi melumat bibir sexy Hinata. Tangan Hinata dengan perlahan membuka celana dan gesper Sasuke. Ia ambil 'sesuatu' milik Sasuke tanpa gugup sedikit pun.

"Hinata…" Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

Buk buk buk buk, Suara orang-orang yang berlari terdengar dari luar ruangan itu.

"Deidara sama, kita akan segera sampai." Kata orang di luar sana.

Sasuke dengan asal melemparkan sepatunya ke pintu. BUGHHH. "Ba Baiklah, segera selesaikan 15 menit lagi kita sampai. Ka kami akan menyiapkan perlengkapannya."

Tetap memandang Hinata dengan caranya, sementara Hinata sudah ketakutan. Takut ada yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke ada di sini.

"Kita sepertinya harus pindah."Kata Sasuke kemudian ia berjalan kearah lemari yang cukup besar di sana. Ia buka semua pintunya, lemari utama dengan pintu geser yang di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa. Ia kemudian memerintahkan Hinata untuk mendekat. Hinata kemudian beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke lemari itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di sini saja." Sasuke kemudian mencium Hinata sambil menutup pintu lemari itu 98%, lalu tangannya meremas dada Hinata.

"Nggghhhhh…umphhh" Hinata melenguh menikmati remasan Sasuke pada dadanya.

Sasuke turun mengulum lagi dada Hinata, ia gigit kecil putting Hinata secara bergantian. Turun lagi menuju kemaluan Hinata. ia sibakkan bulu-bulu halus di sana kemudian ia jilati sambil tangan kirinya mengurut sesuatu miliknya sendiri. Hinata menyuruh Sasuke bangun, ia buka jas dan kaos Sasuke. Ia ciumi leher kemudian dada Sasuke, ia pilin putting Sasuke kemudian menghisapnya dan menjilatinya. Lalu turun ke perut rata Sasuke, lalu turun lagi hingga sesuatu Sasuke kini ada di depan wajahnya. Ia buka celana Sasuke. Tanpa canggung meski tetap ada semu merah di pipinya, Hinata mulai mengulum sesuatu milik Sasuke. Maju mundur, jilati kepala sampai ujung batangnya, ia mainkan buah kembar di sana. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pejamkan matanya sambil sesekali melihat perlakuan Hinata terhadapnya.

Tok tok tok

Hinata menghentikan kulumannya dan mendongak melihat Sasuke, yang kemudian diberi isyarat oleh Sasuke untuk tetap mengulum miliknya. Hinata pun menurutinya.

"Deidara sama, berhati-hatilah karena ada penyusup." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, orang itu kemudian membuka pintu dan melihat Deidara telah bersimbah darah.

"Sial." Orang itu kemudian keluar lagi dan berteriak "Deidara sama tewas. Awasi semua kapal, gadis itu kabur.".

Kuluman Hinata semakin cepat sesuai dengan dorongan dari tangan Sasuke terhadap kepalanya.

"Umpphhh Hinata terussss…"

Hinata jadi ikut horny melihat Sasuke yang merem melek karena ulahnya. Sambil mengulum sesuatu milik Sasuke itu ia remas-remas kedua buah dadanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke semakin mempercepat dorongannya pada kepala Hinata.

"Ahhhh,,, Ahhhhh. Hinata lepaskan aku akan keluar. Ahhh" Sasuke memberi peringatan pada Hinata. Hinata pun melepaskan kulumannya dan..

'Crootttttt Croooottttt Croooottt'

Cairan cinta Sasuke membanjiri wajah Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mengelapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, ia kecup sekali lagi bibir itu "Terimakasih Hinata." Hinata kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke dan melumat bibir Sasuke ganas. Sasuke yang mengerti kemudian membalas lumatan Hinata, dan tangan kanannya memainkan kemaluan Hinata lagi. Hinata kemudian lebih memperdalam lagi ciumannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun semakin mempermainkan jarinya di lubang kemaluan Hinata. "Achhhhhh, Sasukehhh." Hianata penuh nafsu. "Ya, Hinata." Sasuke menggoda Hinata dengan berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Ouchhhhh…. Ahhhhhh. Emmmm Sasukeee.. Ahhhh." Kedua kalinya Hinata mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Sasuke kemudian menjilat tangannya yang basah dengan cairan Hinata.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke halus sambil tetap menjilati jarinya. Hinata merona bukan main di perlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke. Ia mengangguk, tersenyum dan berpaling dari wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium Hinata sekali lagi, seakan enggan menjauh dari gadis ini.

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan bra dan kaos Hinata, sehingga tubuh Hinata kini telah tertutup lagi. Kemudian Sasuke pun memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan sebuah pistol kepada Hinata.

"Gunakan ini jika dalam keadaan terdesak. Ini otomatis jadi saat kau menarik pelatuknya ini akan langsung menembak. Hati-hati. Mengerti?" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan serius. "Tetap di dalam sini sampai nanti aku menjemputmu, jangan timbulkan suara apa pun. Kau harus benar-benar hati-hati. Berjanjilah." Sasuke menatap mata bulan Hinata.

"Iya, aku janji."

"Kau harus berhati-hai karena nanti setelah ini, aku akan memintamu lebih." Sasuke menyeringai kemudian keluar dari lemari itu, dan menutupnya 80%.

"Sasuke san." Hinata membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Hn?"

"Hati-hati. Aku mohon jemputlah aku." Hinata bersemu di balik pintu lemari.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lebar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Lets read Chapter 7 bagian II


	8. Chapter 7 bagian II

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS JOUNEY !**

**Rated : M -Indonesian-**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Pokoknya jauh dari kata Sempurna deh.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,**

Chapter 7 bagian II

Sasuke mengangkat pistolnya sejajar dengan telinga kirinya dan perlahan keluar ruangan yang tadi ia membebaskan Hinata dari Deidara. Terasa aneh baginya karena di tempat itu terasa sepi 'Kemana perginya suara langkah kaki yang tadi terdengar?' begitu batinnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak dengan keadaan yang terlalu damai seperti itu 'Apa Naruto dan Shikamaru tertangkap?' membayangkan kejadian terburuk yang mungkin di alami kedua temannya itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal tadi terlalu lama bersenang-senang dengan Hinata walau tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi kembali lagi ia mengingat siapa kedua temannya itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Bagaimana pun kedua temannya itu bukanlah orang yang mudah di kalahklan. Sasuke masih berjalan berhati-hati sesuai permintaan Hinata tadi. Saat sedang berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan yang berjejer di lorong itu saat sudah sebentar lagi ia menemukan pintu keluar dan berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa….

"Oiiiii, Mereka di sini."

Dorrrrrr

"Ch, Sial."

Dengan refleks Sasuke menembak orang yang berteriak tadi. Karena suara bising yang baru saja di ciptakan olehnya dan orang yang di tembaknya, mulai berlarianlah musuh-musuh yang berpakaian hitam itu ke arahnya. Keadaan sunyi yang membuat Sasuke sempat tidak nyaman kini sudah berubah menjadi keadaan ricuh yang tentu saja membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya tidak tenang.

Bugh

Satu tinju di terima Sasuke dari orang yang ada di belakangnya, dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik dan menendang orang itu, Dughhhh Sasuke berbalik dan menyikut orang yang lain. Duaghhh Sasuke terjatuh karena kakinya di tarik orang yang tadi jatuh karena tendangannya, kembali lagi Sasuke menendangnya dengan sangat kencang. Tumbanglah orang itu merasakan giginya rontok karena tendangan Sasuke. Kembali lagi Sasuke mendapat perlawanan empat orang sekaligus dari arah depannya, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkis tinjuan orang di depannya, di putarnya tangan orang itu ke belakang punggungnya sehingga orang itu tidak mampu bergerak . kini tangan kanan Sasuke yang kosong di gunakannya untuk memegang senjata. Kakinya yang lincah menendang bagian perut, wajah, bahu, atau apa pun yang terkena jangkauannya. Bughhh Duaghhhh Bletakkkkkk Dughhhhh, bermacam usara di ciptakan di pertarungan tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara…

"Kau tidka perlu melawan lagi Sasuke, kedua kawanmu sudah bersama kami. Kau tinggal pilih, bernego dengan kami bersama kedua kawanmu, atau mati di sini di tanganku.?" Kata pria dengan tampang baby facenya yang pasti membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan laki-laki yang barusan ia patahkan. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri perlahan sambil berpikir bagaimana baiknya. Karena bagaimana pun selalu ada kemungkinan benar atau salah. Apakah pria cantik ini berkata sebenarnya atau bohong.

"Yah, itulah tujuanku ke sini. Mengadakan kesepakatan." Kata Sasuke santai sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Bagus. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah membuat keonaran dari awal. Hehe silahkan kita sudah sampai, tuanku ingin bertemu dengan kalian bertiga." Pria baby face itu kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke keluara lorong itu dan kembali lagi bertemu sang mentari.

"Jangan sentuh aku brengsek." Kata Sasuke pada orang yang mengawalnya berjalan menuju rekannya.

"Hoiiiii Teme…. Ahahaha." Naruto berteriak seperti bertemu kawan lama.

"Dobe baka." Sasuke mengumpat sebal melihat tidakan bodoh sahabatnya.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri berjejer dengan kedua temannya di kapal yang berbeda dengan kapal sebelumnya. Dengan pengertian, kini Sasuke dan Hinata terpisah di kapal yang berbeda.

"Sudah bertemu Hinata?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn." Ciri khas Sasuke.

"Wahhhh hebat. Berapa musuh yang kau tumbangkan?"

"…"

"Ummmm, aku dan Shika hampir menghabisi 50 orang. Sayang Shika terlalu bodoh salah masuk ruangan jadilah kita tertangkap."

Terlihat tanda siku di kening Shikamaru. "Baka. Yang mendorongku siapa coba?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak mendorongmu. Aku tersandung tangan mayat itu." Shikamaru hanya menahan kesalnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini sedikit melenceng. Tapi aku harap mereka bisa mendapatkan bukti akuratnya walau nanti kita harus mati." Shikamaru berbicara dalam pejam matanya dan silang tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau saja, aku tidak mau mati sekarang. " Naruto mencibir.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka yang di dirikan berdekatan dengan pagar kapal hanya di awasi oleh beberapa pasang mata, kini secara perlahan mulai bertambah.

"Banyak sekali. Untung kita tidak sok jagoan tadi. Kakashi aku mohon bawa anak buahmu yang banyak." Naruto berdo'a.

"Perasaanku mulai tidak enak." Sasuke angkat bicara.

Shikamaru perlahan membuka matanya "Whuaaaaa, Banyak sekali. Dari mana mereka datangnya?" Shikamaru yang kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Ya kapal itu jadi penuh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Mulai dari lantai teratas kapal itu sampai dengan lantai dasar yang kini Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru pijak penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang mengawasi mereka.

"97,98,99,100,101,102…. AHHHH banyak sekali." Naruto yang kurang kerjaan menghitung jumlah orangnya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan menggunakan kursi roda dan seekor ular sanca di pangkuannya . Di ikuti oleh seorang yang Sasuke sempat melihatnya tadi, pria dengan wajah baby facenya. Dan seorang wanita yang membuat Sasuke tercengang, Tsunade sedang mendorong kursi roda laki-laki berambut panjang dengan ular di pangkuannya.

"Tsunade? Sudah ku duga" Lirih Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

Kemudian ketiga orang itu memasang badan di depan, jauh di depan tiga sekawan SasuNaruShika menempatkan diri berhadapan langsung dengan tiga pemuda itu.

"Haiiii, anak muda. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Hai paman Orochimaru. Bagaimana kabar ularmu?" Tanya Naruto tak penting.

"Hehe. Kalian hebat bisa mempermainkanku sejauh ini. Dan kalian hebat telah memilih tempat ini. Ini memudahkanku." Orochimaru masih memainkan ularnya. "Tidak usah berlama-lama. Berikan kaset rekaman itu."

"Emmm. Kaset apa kami tidak mengerti." Shikamaru mempermainkan kata-kata.

"Cih, masih mempermainkanku. Cepat ambil gadis itu." Suruh Orochimaru kepada anak buahnya. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah dua orang anak buahnya dengan membawa Hinata dalam keadaan tangan dan kakinya terikat dan di letakkan di ujung pintu kapal yang apabila di tiup saja Hinata akan jatuh ke lautan.

Hinata terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan matanya. Tsunade, orang yang ia anggap baik ternyata masuk kelompok ini juga. Dan itu, Orochimaru orang terhormat di negeri ini. Lalu pria pirang di samping Sasuke, bukankah itu pewaris keluarga Uzumaki? Dan yang rambutnya seperti nanas itu, itu kan anaknya ilmuwan dan jutawan Nara Shikaku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Hinata tak habis pikir.

"Sudah ku duga, kerjamu tidak beres Sasuke." Shikamaru menyesali pekerjaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dingin ke depnnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti tidak terkejut akan pemandangan yang baru saja di lihatnya. Naruto kaget akan hal itu ia berang dengan perlakuan Orochimarau yang menggunakan orang lain dalam hal ini.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Lepaskan dia." Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Maka dari itu, mari kita buat kesepakatan. Kau berikan rekaman itu padaku dan dia aku lepaskan."

"Apa kau bisa memegang kata-katamu?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja." Orochimaru mencium ularnya.

"Sebenarnya tanpa rekaman ini pun aku sudah tau kau licik. Pembunuhan Sarutobi sama." Shikamaru mulai mengulur waktu.

'Sarutobi sama? Kepala negara ini 5 tahun lalu. Di bunuh? Bukankah ia meninggal karena serangan jantung?' Batin Hinata.

"Kau yang merencanakannya bukan, membunuhnya di atas pesawat dengan racun super mematikan yang kau letakkan di jus buahnya. Kau buat seolah beliau meninggal karena serangan jantung. Dan kau berharap di angkat sebagai kepala negara. Untung saja kau hanya di angkat sebagai perdana mentri."

"Hummmm, kau cerdas. Bahkan kisah itu tidak ada di rekaman itu bukan? Keturunan Nara. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak memperkerjakan keluarga kalian yang terkenal cerdas itu di kepemerintahan. Kalian teralalu berbahaya." Orochimaru mulai memandang ketiga pemuda itu.

"Huh, dan keluarga kami pun tidak ada yang berminat bekerja dengan orang kotor sepertimu. Kau buat seolah banyak rakyat yang memilihmu, hanya permainanmu dengan tikus-tikusmu di balik layar sana agar suaramu tinggi dan kau tetap menjadi perdana mentri yang penuh sanjungan. Kau buat semua kasus-kasus korupsi yang melibatkan pemerintahan lenyap dengan kau alihkan dengan kasus-kasus teroris yang tentu saja kau yang membuatnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada teroris bukan di negara ini, teroris itu hanya kau yang membuatnya."

"Yupzzz, Kau benar lagi. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu tentangku NARA?"

"Cih, kebusukanmu tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui. Dengan kaset ini, aku berharap bisa memutarnya di persidangan atau televisi agar semua tahu, otak dari pembunuhan Madara uchiha bukanlah Itachi melainkan Kau brengsek. Kau jebak Itachi dalam foto mesra seorang wanita murahan di bar, yang pada saat itu kau juga ada di sana dan berfoto bersama, namun kau hapus foto lainnya. Aku akui rencanamu untuk hal ini sangat bagus, rapih. Namun ada satu kesalahanmu, kau lupa tiap perkumpulan pasti ada penghianat. Dan begitu pun dalam perkumpulanmu, kau… menggunakan pistol yang nomor pelurunya mudah terlacak. Pistol milik seorang di pemerintahan. Hampir saja kasus itu terungkap kau dengan gesit mengucurkan uangmu ke pengadilan dan seisinya. Sehingga bukti-bukti itu tidak lagi terekspose. Kau memang benar-benar Ular."

"Benar semua yang kau ucapkan barusan. Memang aku otak dari pembunuhan itu, aku bisa kan menyingkirkan Itachi yang pada saat itu telah aku ketahui dia penghianat dan akan segera membeberkan asal kekayaanku kepada pengadilan. Jadi dari pada aku kalah start lebih baik aku mencuri start duluan. Bukan begitu Sasuke Uchiha? Aku turut prihatin akan kakakmu Itachi. Hahahahahahaha. Sudah aku tidak punya banyak waktu, karena kau harus segera kembai mengurus rakyatku. . HAHAHAHAHA"

"Bajingan." Naruto mengumpat. "Jaga mulutmu kakek tua, rakyat jidatmu lebar hah? Dasar korup, pembunuh, pemerkosa. Untuk apa kau hidup di dunia hah? Maju sini kalau berani." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Apa kau akan melawan pria tua yang tak mampu berjalan sepertiku? Hahahahaha."

"RRRRRRGGGHHHTTT, Bahkan lumpuhnya kakimu hanya untuk alibi kalau kau ikut menjadi korban di dalam tragedi tampomas berisi wanitayang akan kau jual ke Eropa. Bedebah" Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Tenanglah. Ini akan segera berakhir." Shikamaru berbisik.

"Berikan rekamannya sekarang atau gadis ini aku bunuh….. Aku muak dengan ocehan kalian." Orochimaru kemudian meletakkan ularnya di lantai, kemudian ular itu bergerak ke kiri dari Orochimaru yang di sana ad Hinata. Hinata ketakutan setengah mati melihat ular itu mendekat padanya.

"Hentikan peliharaan menjijikanmu itu. Atau rekaman kongkalikongmu dengan Raikage ini aku hancurkan." Sasuke menggertak.

"Benarkah? Ckckckckc, Tsunade ambil ularku." Kemudian ia letakkan lagi di pangkuannya ular itu. "Cepat aku tidak suka bertele-tele ank muda." Ia menyuruh Sasori mengambil rekaman yang kini sedang Sasuke pegang.

Kemudian Sasori berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengambil rekamannya dengan mudah dari tangan Sasuke. Sasori berikan lagi kepada Orochimaru bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sebuah kaset. Tanpa Sasori dan Orochimaru ketahui, anak buah mereka sudah mulai berkurang. Anak buah mereka yang tadinya ada di lantai paling atas kini sudah tergantikan oleh unit lain.

"Lepaskan Hinata." Sasuke menagih Orochimaru.

"Hummm, aku dengar Deidara sudah tewas. Sayang sekali dia adalah anak buah kesayanganku setelah Sasori. Itu membuatku tidak rela. Lepaskan gadis itu." Perintah Orochimaru.

Bukannya di lepaskah Hinata kepada tiga pemuda itu, Hinata justru di jatuhkan ke laut lepas.

"Sial, kau urus dulu."

Byurrrrrrrrrr

"Sasuke…" Naruto khawatir.

"Sekarang, habisi mereka semua." Perinatah Orochimaru. "Tsunade bawa aku kembali ke dalam." Namun tidak ada pergerakkan yang di rasakan pada kursi rodamya. "Tsunade…." Orochimaru kemudian menghadap Tsunade di belakngnya.

"Setiap perkumpulan pasti ada penghianat." Dengan manisnya Tsunade berkata demikian dan mengacungkan pistol di kening Orochimaru.

Sasori dengan sigap menerjang Tsunade. Dengan keadaan yang mulai rusuh, datanglah semua pasukan dari Kakashi team.

'Dorrrr Doorrr Doorrrr'

Saling baku tembak antara pasukan Kakashi dengan pasukan Orochimaru. Tsunade masih bertarung dnegan Sasori. Orochimaru yang tidak bisa berjalan masih berada di kursi rodanya dan berusaha meraih anak buahnya yang sudah tewas tertembak di dekatnya untuk mengambil pistolnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto ikut andil dalam pertempuran pistol itu.

'Dorrrrrr'

Orochimaru melepaskan tembakan kearah Tsunade yang tadinya sedang bergulat dengan Sasori. Kini sudah tidak lagi bergulat karena baru saja kepala Sasori tertembus timah panas dari pistol yang di pegang Orochimaru.

"Kau membunuhnya Orochimaru." Tsunade kemudian menidurkan Sasori pelan ke lantai.

"Ti- Tidakkkk….. hikzzz Saso…. Tidakkkk aku tidak membunuhnya. Tidakkkk." Orochimaru meletakkan pistolnya dan mundur-mundur kebelakang. Lalu ia di ringkus oleh anak buah Kakashi.

Tsunade kemudian berlari kearah pinggiran kapal, ia lemparkan sekoci ke tempat Hinata tadi jatuh.

"Bertahanlah Hinata."

**-Di dalam Laut-**

Byurrrrrr

Sasuke langsung melompat terjun ke laut, bermaksud menolong Hinata. Hinata yang diikat tangan dan kakinya membuatnya tidak bisa berenang, bantuan hanya dari mulutnya ia berusaha bernafas semampunya. Namun keadan ini membuatnya lelah, sehingga kedarannya pun mulai menurun seiring dengan banyaknya air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang Hinata dengan samar mampu melihat seseorang yang berenang ke arahnya, ia sangat berharap itu Sasuke.

"Shashukeh."

Blubuk blubuk

Hinata pingsan di dalam air.

Sasuke berhasil merengkuh badan mungil Hinata, dan membawanya naik ke permukaan.

'Bertahanlah Hinata' batin Sasuke, ia takut melihat Hinata yang terpejam dan tenang seperti ini.

Ia percepat gerakannya agar segera mencapai kepermukaan. Setelah berusha cukup keras akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Hinata ke permukaan dan menaruhnya di sekoci yang tadi Tsunade lemparkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hinata bangunlah." Sasuke memberikan nafas buatan untuk Hinata dan memompa dada Hinata agar airnya keluar.

"Hinata aku mohon." Emphhhh Sasuke berusaha sekali lagi memberikan nafas buatan.

" Hinata, sadarlah. Hosh hosh humphhh" terus berulang Sasuke lakukan sampai…

'uhuk uhuk uhuk' Hinata memuntahkan banyak air dari mulutnya.

"Hinata? Syukurlah." Sasuke kemudian mendekap tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke san, sesak." Hinata protes yang kemudian dirasakannya Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. "Sasuke san aku takut sekali."

"Hummm, tidak apa. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Sasuke kembali mendekap tubuh Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mendongak memandang onyx Sasuke

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh arti.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, hari ini kau membuat ku menjadi sering takut." Sasuke berkata dengan manis.

"Hehe, Arigatou Sasuke san."

"Kau terlihat sexy jika basah begini." Sasuke menggoda Hinata yang kemudian mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggangnya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan sambil menatap perahu besar yang tadi mereka tumpangi.

**-Di Kapal-**

"Maaf yah aku telat." Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala di hadapan Naruto, Shikamaru dna Tsunade.

"Kau, selalu saja." Tsunade sedikit protes.

"Habisnya tadi melenceng jauh dari skenario. Kenapa jadi di sini, dan ini kapalnya tidak sebesar yang shikamaru perkirakan. untunglah semua sudah terekam oleh itu (Kakashi menunjuk pesawat yang ada agak jauh dari kapal mereka), terimakasih Naruto atas ide mu... heheh"

"Itu tidak penting, yang mau aku tanyakan Nenek kau ternyata di pihak kami?" Naruto yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Tsunade.

"Sakittt…" Naruto dengan Puppy eyesnya.

"Iya, dia Tsunade tunangannya Kakashi sensei dan dia sudah lama tergabung dalam operasi ini." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku berhasilllll yeyyyyy, Aku akan naik pangkat." Kakashi kemudian mencium Tsunade di depan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang membuat dua pemuda itu mimisan.

"Heiiiii kalian yang di atas, ingatlah masih ada yang di bawah…."

"Sasuke." Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade dan Kakashi berbarengan.

**Skip Time, 2 years latter.**

Tidak seperti yang di bayangkan, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata tidaklah berjalan mulus. Bahkan sejak kejadian itu mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu, kalau tidak di acara jumpa pers filmnya ya di pengadilan untuk menjelaskan kejadian kemarin. Kasus itu telah selesai satu setengah tahun lalu, dan mereka tidak ada lagi pertemuan atau pun percakapan baik langsung atau sms.

Sasuke sejak kejadian itu di berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan fokus meneruskan bisnis keluarganya yang sudah terlanjur menyebar di seluruh negeri. Meski pun sudah tidak lagi di jagat hiburan namun pers masih saja memburunya. Terlepas dari masalah itu semua saat ini ia masih selalu memikirkan tentang Hinata, egonya yang membuat selama dua tahun terakhir ini jauh dari Hinata. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu benar-benar mencuri cintanya. Naruto dan Shikamaru tahu kalau Sasuke sudah cinta mati pada Hinata, namun mereka juga tahu kalau ego Sasuke itu tinggi. Sasuke uring-uringan tiap memikirkan Hinata 'Apa kau lupa pesanku hah?' kata-kata itu yang terus ia lontarkan dalam hati untuk gadis girlband itu. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini pula Sasuke sering menonton acara musik terlebih lagi kalau girlband Hinata mengisi acara itu.

Dan Hinata? dia pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Tiap harinya yang mengisi otaknya adalah Sasuke, pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Di sadar dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, tapi dia bingung bagaiman dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dia tahu sekarang ternyata Sasuke adalah salah seorang Uchiha, pengusaha tersukses di jepang. Di pikir dia gila jika mengharapka Sasuke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan berdua, Hinata putuskan itu terjadi karena situasi semata. Tidaklah mengapa Sasuke menganggapnya apa, tetapi baginya perjalanan empat hari bersama Sasuke sangatlah membekas di hatinya. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena perjalanan itu. Selalu dia mengharapkan Sasuke menghubunginya, namun nihil. Dia jadi sering menonton acara bisnis semata-mata hanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang menjadi nara sumber. Pesan Sasuke yang dulu, apa it benar maksudnya? Hahhhh tapi setelah di pikir benar juga kata Sasuke. Sebaiknya ia keluar drai girlband dan menjalani hidup yang sebenarnya, harus mencari calon suami untuk menjadi ayah anak-anaknya kelak.

Akhirnya Hinata mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari girlbandnya. Meskipun sedih namun dia yakin akan keputusannya. Tidak tega rasanya ia menyakiti para fansnya dan para rakan-rekannya di girlband itu. Namun sekali lagi ini sudah keyakinannya.

Kabar baik itu segera saja sampai di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memburu beritanya, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan infotaiment yang menayangkan Hinata mengatkan sendiri pengunduran dirinya dari girlband tersebut. Segera ia ambil handphonenya dan mencari nama gadis itu di sana, segera ia pencet call.

Setelah beberapa lama kahirnya terdengar suara di ujung sana yang membuat dada Sasuke terasa sakit karena deruan jantungnya yang memompa begitu kencnag.

"Mo- Mo- Moshi moshi."

"Mo- ehem Moshi mos..shi Hinata."

"Ya, Sa Su ke san?"

"Hn. Kau ada acara nanti malam?"

"Tidak."

"Kita makan malam bersama. Temui aku di restoran Icha Icha."

"Ha'I"

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti malam jam 7."

Hinata seperti mimpi akhirnya pangerannya menghubunginya, tepat di hari pengunduran dirinya. Sebenarnya malam ini dia ada undangan di salah satu stasiun televisi, namun demi bertemu Sasuke yang selama ini ia rindukan dan terasa jauh ia batalkan.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, mengenakan gaun malam berwarna biru dongker tanpa lengan dengan potongan rok tepat di bawah lututnya, dan ia gerai rambutnya dengan sedikit di beri jepitan kupu-kupu di sebelah kirinya.

"Cantik" Sasuke bergumam di ujung pintu masuk, kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang memang telah ia pesan dari siang.

"Hai."

"Ha- hai Sasuke san."

"Hn. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Sasuke san sendiri?"

"Jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian menuangkan anggur yang memang sudha tersaji di sana.

"Arigatou." Hinata bersemu merah.

Setelah banyak berbincang melepas rindu di keduanya. Tak terasa sudah pukul 11 malam. Dan Sasuke pun bermaksud mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

Di dalam mobil toyota sport E2000 warna putihnya Sasuke dan Hinata kini.

"Hinata… aku tidka menyangka kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan girlbandmu."

"Aku pun begitu." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat tegang karena tatapan drai onyxnya. "Kebersamaan kita yang lalu, terlalu membekas di hatiku. Aku …. Aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih kau baik-baik saja selama aku tidak di dektamu."

Hinata tidak mampu menggerakkan badannya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

" Aku harap kau juga sama sepertiku. Tidak muluk dan tidak bertele-tele." Sasuke mengambil kotak beludru dari kantong jasnya, ia buka dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung berlian dengan berlian ungu di sekitarnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Hinata menetekan airmatanya karena terharu. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi memang ini yang di harapkannya. Hinata kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan ia mengangukan kepalanya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir mungil Hinata yang memang sudah ia incar dari tadi saat baru bertemu. Kemudian ia kenakan kalung berlian itu ke leher Hinata, Pas.

"Pas. Kalau begitu minggu depan kita menikah."

"Apa? Cepat sekali."

"Hummm, karena kau ingin cepat-cepat menjadi suamimu. Dan …"

"Dan?" Hinata bingung.

"Dan mengambil sisanya, yang hanya untuk suamimu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasukeeeeee." Hinata kemudian memukul lengan Sasuke.

Brummmmmmmmmmmm, ,

TAMAT

SELESAI

OWARI

THE END

Huahhhhhhhhh Selesai juga. Bagaiman readers sekalian? Semoga fic saya ini bisa menjadi teman anda di sela waktu luang anda. Maaf kalu masih banyak kurang di sana sininya. Riview jangan lupa yah agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik. Terimakasih yang selama ini sudah bersdia meriview dan memberikan syaa pelajaran untuk fic ini semakin sempurna, tapi belum juga menemukan titik sempurnanya. Hehehe

Sekian dari saya…. Jaaaaaa

Greeting me : Ms. RavenVioleta

Thanks to :

**Lucu, Driccha** ,**Heli , Hime No Rika**, **Lily Purple Lily** ,**Dewi Natalia** ,**Aiwha Katsushika** , ,**Jolie luv** ,**HyUchi May** ,**Aisanoyuri ,sasunata chan , azure249 , Aden L kazt , zae-hime , Mizuhashi Yumi , ivy , ss , Shy-S , Mamoka , Namikazevi , n , Evil , angelovender , Chenii Nee-chan, Langit Biru.**

**This fic 4 u all. . Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


End file.
